The Standard You Walk Past
by neko chuudoku
Summary: Saat kembali ke Hogwarts untuk Tahun Kedelapan mereka, Kepala Sekolah McGonagall memutuskan untuk menempatkan Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter dalam satu kamar bersama. Tapi tak ada yang terjadi. Sampai Harry berjalan dalam tidur ke kasur Draco Malfoy. DRARRY. SLASH. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Judul :** The Standard You Walk Past

 **Author :** bafflinghaze

 **Pasangan :** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

 **Disclaimer :** Harry Potter © JK Rowling

 **Alih bahasa :** neko chuudoku

 **Summary :**

Saat kembali ke Hogwarts untuk Tahun Kedelapan mereka, Kepala Sekolah McGonagall memutuskan untuk menempatkan Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter dalam satu kamar bersama. Beliau mungkin mengharapkan sebuah peranan penting yang mengarah pada persatuan asrama; tapi murid-murid lain sepenuhnya menduga hinaan dan perkelahian. Tapi tak ada yang terjadi. Hal itu, sampai Harry berjalan dalam tidur ke kasur Draco Malfoy.

xxx

Catatan penulis : Judul berasal dari kutipan oleh Lieutenant General David Lindsay Morrison, AO.

 **''The standard you walk past is the standard you accept.''**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

Draco merapal ulang penangkal pada kualinya dan memasang pengukur waktu untuk 10 menit. Bahan yang terakhir—beberapa tetes cairan Horklump—sudah masuk ke dalam botol yang dipasangi penangkal ketika Draco membersihkan meja kerjanya. Terdengar suara _ping_ pelan ketika lagi-lagi sebuah objek tak teridentifikasi berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam kualinya, dan Draco merasakan kepuasan gelap saat objek tersebut memantul kembali pada siapapun yang telah melemparkannya; beberapa meja di sebelah kiri baris di depannya, terdengar sebuah keluhan kaget dan aliran kata-kata dari Slughorn yang tengah membimbing murid yang tidak fokus itu.

Slughorn jarang menghampiri meja Draco di belakang kelas Ramuan. Draco tak keberatan dengan itu, dia sudah mengira bahwa Slughorn lebih mengganggu daripada membantu. Paman Severus, _dia_ —

Draco mendorong jauh-jauh pemikiran itu dan fokus kembali pada kualinya. Dengan empat menit lebih tersisa di pengukur waktu, warna susu pada ramuannya mulai memudar. Dia mengurangi sedikit panas api dan menulis catatan di jurnal ramuannya.

Potter bekerja di meja terdekat dari depan, Weasel ( _Weasley_ ) dan Granger mengapitnya. Si Anak Ajaib membungkuk, dan terlihat kilatan cahaya dari tangannya yang berada di atas kuali ketika dia menuangkan sesuatu ke dalamnya. Draco mengeryit di dalam saat gumpalan asap putih membumbung dari kuali Potter.

"Harry, anakku, kau sudah hampir berhasil!" Slughorn berjalan ke arah Potter, memberikan Potter sebuah tepukan di bahu. "Sayang sekali, sayang sekali. Pergilah bekerja dengan Mr. Weasley untuk sisanya, janganlah kau khawatir!"

Potter menggumamkan sesuatu sebagai jawaban, tapi Slughorn menggelengkan kepalanya—sebuah gerakan yang luar biasa teatrikal bila dilihat dari posisi Draco, namun kemungkinan akan bikin mual bila dilihat dari jarak dekat. "Janganlah kau khawatir, Harry! Semua orang membuat kesalahan. Sekarang, Mr. Weasley—"

Pengukur waktu Draco berbunyi dalam benaknya, menarik matanya kembali ke kualinya. Jejak-jejak warna putih susu yang terakhir sudah hilang. Draco mematikan api dan melengkapi ramuannya dengan tiga tetes cairan, lalu mengaduknya pelan sebanyak tujuh kali berlawanan arah jarum jam. Mula-mula warna hijau cemerlang mengikuti batang kaca pengaduk Draco, sebelum ramuannya menetap dalam warna biru laut transparan.

Saat tiba waktunya Slughorn… _berkenan_ untuk mengunjungi tempat kerja Draco, Draco telah memasukkan hasil ramuannya ke dalam botol dan melabelinya, mejanya telah bersih. Draco terus menatap ke wajah Slughorn, itulah kenapa dia tahu Slughorn bahkan tidak menatap padanya. Si Profesor hanya melirik botolnya, menggumamkan "Bagus," dan berjalan kembali ke sisa kelas.

Diam-diam Draco merapal mantra perisai sebelum berjalan melewati murid-murid lain untuk menaruh botol ramuannya di meja depan. Dia tidak dimantrai, kali ini, tapi itu tidak bisa menghentikan kepahitan akan pengetahuan bahwa, begitu Slughorn melihat tulisan _Draco Malfoy_ pada label di botol, ramuannya akan dibuang. Draco bisa saja menyimpan satu botol terpisah untuk ramuan yang dia buat, kalau saja bukan karena resiko ketahuan dan kemungkinan tuduhan-tuduhan akan berbalik menyerang dirinya.

Dia harus berjalan melewati Potter dan Weasley pada jalannya ke pintu keluar. Mata Potter setengah kosong, sementara pipi Weasley merah karena frustasi. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengerling pada Draco.

 **xxx**

Draco duduk di depan mejanya di kamar asrama, sebelum fajar. Kamar untungnya kosong—Potter telah menghilang sepanjang malam. Meskipun Draco hampir khawatir;dia tahu Potter berkeliaran di malam hari. Tapi biasanya Potter selalu kembali kira-kira satu jam setelah tengah malam. Berhubung Potter masih di luar… ada kesempatan Potter akan kembali sementara Draco masih berada di ruangan mereka berdua.

Menempatkan mereka semua dalam satu asrama khusus anak tahun kedelapan adalah ide Kepala Sekolah McGonagall. Ada sangat banyak jumlah murid Tahun Kedelapan yang kembali sehingga tak ada cukup ruangan di kamar-kamar Asrama. Karena itu, McGonagall telah mengubah Menara Timur menjadi tempat akomodasi untuk sementara. Dan sebagai pengakuan bahwa murid Tahun Kedelapan telah dewasa, mereka diberikan ruangan masing-masing untuk dua orang alih-alih untuk banyak orang. Di atas segalanya, Draco diharapkan untuk mewakili Slytherin, Potter Gryffindor. Mungkin beliau mengharapkan sebuah contoh akan persatuan asrama; Draco tahu bahwa para murid menunggu dengan napas tertahan entah untuk kematiannya sendiri, atau untuk dia mengatur kematian Potter.

Mereka semua salah.

Malam saat Pesta Pembukaan adalah terakhir kalinya Draco berinteraksi dengan Potter dalam cara apapun, ketika dia dan Potter _dengan sopan_ berjabat tangan di bawah tatapan tajam mata McGonagall, tepat setelah beliau mengumumkan alokasi kamar mereka. Draco pergi naik ke kamarnya duluan, sementara Potter tinggal di ruang rekreasi dengan para penggemarnya.

Dan hanya begitu saja. Tiga minggu telah berlalu sejak saat itu: Draco terus menghindar, dan Potter mengendap-endap sekeliling Hogwarts di malam hari melakukan siapa-yang-peduli. Dan satu-satunya waktu Draco melihat Potter adalah di Aula Besar atau di kelas. Dia tahu Potter tak pernah menatap balik padanya, selalu terlalu sibuk dengan Granger dan Weasley, atau dengan kelompok besar penggemarnya yang sedang tersenyum simpul. Draco mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa _dia_ juga terlalu sibuk belajar.

Bagaimanapun juga, mereka berdua tidak akrab, dan mereka tidak berkelahi. Mereka hanya tidak punya urusan apapun dengan satu sama lain. Itu lebih baik dari apa yang bisa Draco harapkan, sejujurnya. Dengan jumlah anak laki-laki yang genap, Draco tak punya harapan untuk memiliki kamar pribadi. Dari sekian banyak murid laki-laki, Potter ada di urutan terakhir dalam daftar orang yang kemungkinan akan membunuh Draco dalam tidurnya; lagipula, apa gunanya membunuh orang yang telah kau selamatkan?

 **xxx**

Ada sesuatu tentang Hogwarts setelah gelap. Di siang hari, dunia berkelebat, suara-suara berdengung di telinga Harry. Wajahnya terasa nyeri karena terus tersenyum, dan matanya terasa kering karena terus terbuka. Selalu ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukan, seseorang yang harus diajak berbicara. Kalau bukan Hermione dan Ron, atau mungkin Ginny, atau Neville, masih ada beberapa murid Tahun Kedelapan lainnya yang ingin berbicara dengannya soal beberapa pekerjaan, atau para anggota klub duel atau para pemain Quidditch yang meminta sarannya, atau para gadis yang terus-terusan mencoba merecokinya dengan ramuan-ramuan cinta.

Akan tetapi, pada malam hari tak menyimpan ekspektasi kecuali keheningan Harry. Garis-garis cahaya keperakan pucat berjajar di koridor, memberikan kesan jeruji: kungkungan yang menekan benak Harry, menjaganya jauh dari memori-memori yang mengintai tepat di bawah matanya.

Rasanya seakan waktu berlalu sangat cepat ketika Harry meringkuk di kursi dekat jendela di Menara Utara, diselimuti oleh mantelnya. Warna abu pada pemandangan malam membuat dia terkantuk-kantuk, setengah terjaga.

Selipan mimpi _bentrokan-cahaya-terang-gelap_ membuat Harry terkesiap bangun. Harry meringis, merasakan pegal dari posisinya yang tertekuk. Langit mulai menunjukan rentetan cahaya kuning merah muda sehingga dia pun kembali ke asrama.

 **xxx**

Saat itu hampir jam enam di pagi hari ketika penangkal Draco berdesing, dan Potter memasuki ruangan.

Untuk sesaat yang singkat, Draco menimang ide untuk mengabaikan Potter seperti Potter yang telah mengabaikannya, tapi sebuah keinginan untuk benar-benar _melihat_ Potter—untuk membuat Potter melihat _dirinya_ —membuatnya berputar di tempat duduknya demi mengamati Sang Penyelamat.

Potter memegang beberapa perkamen di satu tangan dan Jubah Gaib yang berkilauan seperi sutra di tangan lainnya. Matanya tampak berat oleh kelelahan tapi membelalak saat Draco berbalik menghadapnya. Tiba-tiba Draco merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah: tak ada rasa tak suka, kebencian, ataupun api berpuas-diri dalam tatapan Potter.

Draco berkedip, merasa bingung. Bagaimana dia seharusnya berinteraksi dengan Potter sekarang? Mencemooh? Draco ingat kata-kata dan aksi Potter pada persidangannya—bukan uluran pertemanan, namun sebuah kesepakatan untuk saling bersikap sopan. Draco merasa tak nyaman pada saat itu, tapi Mother telah memintanya untuk menjabat tangan Potter.

 _Mother._ Beliau ingin dia besikap sopan. _Kalau bukan berkat Mr. Potter, kita semua bisa berada di Azkaban, Draco._

Draco meluruskan wajahnya dan menyapa Potter dengan satu anggukan singkat. Potter merespon dengan anggukannya sendiri, tapi matanya tetap melebar terkejut. Draco tak punya keinginan untuk mengejar percakapan bisu, karena itu dia pun berbalik lagi ke mejanya.

Terdengar suara derap di sekitar kamar yang berasal dari Potter, sebelum suara _whumfp_ ketika Potter tumbang ke tempat tidurnya. Saat Draco meninggalkan kamarnya satu jam kemudian, Potter masih tertidur.

 **xxx**

Harry dipasangkan dengan Ron untuk pelajaran Pertahanan seperti biasa. Hermione dipasangkan dengan Ginny. Profesor Berriky mengajari mereka dua mantra—sebuah mantra kutukan kebas sementara dan sebuah mantra perisai padat—dan tugas pasangan adalah untuk merapal bergantian. Pada saat ini, Ron-lah yang sedang merapal kutukannya. Tapi Ron merapalkannya dengan lemah, dan kebosanan menimpa Harry.

Dia hampir tak merasakan apa-apa saat perisainya hancur. Ron berteriak tanpa kata, tapi Harry hanya bisa mengumpulkan sedikit rasa terkejut saat dia terjatuh.

Harry mendengar suara tulang retak dan suara tulang rawannya terantuk, dan dia meringis.

Lambat laun, saat rasa sakit membanjiri dirinya, Harry baru menyadari bahwa tulang dan tulang rawan tadi adalah miliknya. Rasa sakit saat hidung Harry beradu dengan lantai mengingatkannya pada kaki Malfoy. Yang mana membuat dia bertanya-tanya soal malfoy. Apa yang sedang Malfoy lakukan sekarang? Pagi hari waktu itu adalah pertama kalinya Harry melihat dia sejak Pesta Pembukaan.

Suara tersaring kembali ke telinga Harry saat Ron membalik tubuhnya sambil berkata, "Maaf, maaf," lagi dan lagi. Seluruh kelas berisik saat murid-murid lain dan Berriky mengerumuninya. Di sudut matanya, dia melihat Hermione, dan tiba-tiba dia merasa ringan saat tubuhnya diangkat dari lantai.

"Aku baik baik saja, Ron. Hanya resiko Pertahanan," kata Harry, sambil melihat wajah Ron mengendur oleh kelegaan.

Berriky sedang mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Harry fokus pada Hermione dan Ron saat mereka mengapungkan tubuhnya keluar dari ruangan kelas.

Hermione menatapnya khawatir. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Harry?"

"Aku baik," Harry mencoba tersenyum, tapi hidungnya terlalu menyakitkan.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan Harry merasakan pintu-pintu terbuka sebelum mereka memasuki ruangan kesehatan bercat putih. Agak sedikit linglung, dia melewatkan perasaan ringan saat Hermione menurunkan dia ke ranjang putih. Aroma tajam ramuan penambah darah mendahului Madam Pomfrey saat beliau memasuki area penglihatan Harry.

"Siang, Madam Pomfrey," gumam Harry.

Pomfrey merengut, tapi rengutannya berkurang oleh nada bicaranya yang penuh kasih. "Mr. Potter, tampaknya mustahil bagi dirimu untuk melewati tahun sekolah tanpa terluka."

"Apakah ini parah?" tanya Hermione sambil condong ke depan.

"Mr. Potter akan dapat kembali ke ruangannya malam ini. Hanya saja bersabarlah." Madam Pomfrey merapal beberapa mantra cepat. Dia pergi sebentar, kembali membawa ramuan yang kemudian Harry minum dengan patuh.

"Hidung patah dan beberapa tulang retak kecil. Berbaringlah, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey mengangkat tongkat sihirnya. "Ini akan terasa sakit."

Harry menahan dorongan untuk memutar matanya. Memangnya kapan penyembuhan terasa _tidak_ sakit? Ron, yang berada di sebelah kanannya, tampak sedikit pucat saat hidung Harry berderak-terbalik kembali ke bentuknya semula, makin pucat lagi saat mendengar suara gertakan tulang yang patah itu sembuh.

Madam Pomfrey mengangguk puas. "Sekarang, Mr. Potter, kau harus tinggal diam. Kau bisa pergi untuk makan malam, tapi _tidak_ sebelumnya."

"Oke," Harry menjawab pelan.

Madam Pomfrey menggelengkan kepalanya, memberikan Hermione dan Ron sebuah tatapan datar. "Ms. Granger dan Mr. Weasley, tolong pastikan Mr. Potter mendapatkan istirahatnya."

"Tentu saja, Madam," Hermione segera menjawab. Madam Pomfrey pun pergi saat Hermione dan Ron duduk di kursi di sisi ranjang.

"Hermione, Ron, aku akan baik-baik saja sendirian," kata Harry. Tampaknya Ron hampir percaya padanya, tapi Hermione jelas-jelas tak percaya. "Kalian harus menghadiri kelas."

Hermione menegang, tapi pada akhirnya, mereka berdua tinggal di sisinya.

Mereka berbincang soal hal-hal biasa, terkadang hanya Hernione dan Ron sementara Harry terkantuk-kantuk, dan terkadang mereka bertiga. Itu membuat Harry merindukan saat-saat dimana hanya ada mereka, saat hanya ada mereka bertiga melawan seluruh dunia—bukannya dia ingin Perang atau Voldemort kembali.

Pada akhirnya Madam Pomfrey kembali dan mengumumkan bahwa dia sudah cukup sehat untuk pergi. Hermione masih khawatir, dan dia terus tinggal di sisinya saat makan malam, yang terdiri atas dirinya mengaduk-aduk makanan di piringnya saat dia menerima simpati dan _semoga cepat sembuh_ dan memberi tahu Ron bahwa dia akan jadi Auror yang hebat kalau dia bisa menumbangkan 'Harry Potter agung'. Ron memerah mendengar itu, sementara seluruh sisa meja tertawa.

 **xxx**

Kembali ke ruang rekreasi, Ron dan Hermione saling berbagi lirikan, dan Hermione tidak menyuruh mereka untuk mengerjakan PR. Sebaliknya, dia menaruh sebuah tangan yang hangat di lengan Harry.

"Harry, mungkin sebaiknya kau langsung tidur malam ini," dia berkata.

Harry berkedip dan berbalik pada Ron, tapi Ron sedang mengangguk-angguk pada kata-kata Hermione.

Rasa bersalah menjalari urat nadi Harry. Dia telah membuat kedua temannya khawatir sampai-sampai Ron bahkan tidak membuat lelucon soal Hermione yang setuju untuk _tidak_ mengerjakan PR.

Ron menggenggam tegas lengannya yang lain. "Ayo sobat, kami harus memastikan kau dapat istirahat malam ini."

Harry membiarkan mereka menemaninya ke kamarnya. Akan tetapi—

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," protes Harry, merasa malu saat Hermione membantunya membuka sepatu dan jubah luarnya, lalu mentransfigurasi sisa pakaiannya menjadi piyama, dan mengirimkan mantra kebersihan ke giginya.

" _Harry_ ," gusar Hermione.

Ron membuka tirai kasur Harry, mengangkat selimutnya. "Ayo naik."

"Aku bukan anak kecil," gumam Harry, tapi wajah tulus Ron menjaganya dari memutar matanya.

"Kami khawatir padamu, sobat," kata Ron sambil merengut. Dia menarik maju Harry.

Dengan patuh, Harry memanjat tempat tidurnya dan berbaring diam saat Hermione dan Ron membenahinya. "Tapi aku _memang_ baik-baik sa—"

"Tidurlah, Harry," Hermione meluruskan rambutnya dan menutup kelopak matanya.

Ternyata Harry pastilah sangat lelah karena dia terlelap dengan segera…dengan gambaran Hermione dan Ron berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, seolah mereka berdua adalah orang tuanya.

 **xxx**

Suara _lengkingan_ penangkal Draco yang paling dalam menarik Draco hingga terjaga. Warna biru putih yang menenangkan dalam mimpinya hancur menjadi kegelapan malam. Tangannya segera menyambar tongkat sihirnya dari bawah bantal bahkan sebelum matanya terbuka. Cahaya bulan dan moonstone—batu bulan—miliknya memberinya penerangan cukup untuk mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada si penyusup.

Sosok itu berdiam di sudut tempat tidur Draco, di sisi jendela di mana Draco membiarkan tirainya terbuka. Sebuah suara jeritan-rintihan yang teredam muncul, dan Draco merangkak mundur saat si penyusup—seseorang— _POTTER!_ —tumbang ke atas kasur.

Berbagai skenario konspirasi dan lelucon jahat memenuhi bagian benak Draco yang histeris. Bagian yang lainnya memaksanya untuk menenangkan napasnya, untuk _memeriksa_ , untuk _mendengarkan_. Penglihatan Draco menajam oleh mantra nonverbal, mengizinkan dia untuk mengamati wajah Potter dalam bayangan cahaya keperakan. Mata Potter tertutup dan mulutnya terbuka, saliva berkilau menggenang di sudut mulutnya.

Sesudah jantung Draco berhenti berdentam di telinganya, dia bisa mendengar napas dalam dan teratur Potter yang menandakan dia sedang tertidur.

Draco menutup matanya untuk sebentar saja. Tapi saat dia membukanya lagi, Potter masih ada di sana. _Bloody Merlin_. Dia menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya, mengapungkan si bodoh itu dari kasurnya, dirinya sendiri bangkit dari kehangatan selimutnya. Tirai ranjang Potter terbuka dan selimutnya acak-acakan. Merasa jengkel, Draco menurunkan Potter di atasnya.

Draco sangat berencana untuk meninggalkan Potter seperti itu, tapi kemudian si Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup-Untuk-Mengganggu itu hanya harus membuat suara rintihan kecil, menggigil, dan meringkukkan badan. Dengan asal, _yang mana tak akan pernah diajarkan oleh Mother_ , Draco membenahi Potter dengan benar di ranjangnya dan merapalkan mantra penghangat.

Gemetaran Potter berhenti, dan setiap suara rintihannya memudar.

Hampir tak bisa menahan diri untuk menjentik dahi Potter dengan kekanakan, Draco kembali ke kasur miliknya sendiri, masih hangat. Kelelahan menarik Draco kembali tidur.

 **xxx**

Meningkatkan kejengkelan Draco, hanya dua jam kemudian saat dia dipaksa untuk terjaga _lagi._ Yang membangunkannya adalah suara jeritan, dan untuk sedetik yang menghentikan-jantung, Draco pikir itu adalah dirinya. Dia mengangkat tangannya ke mulutnya, tapi mulutnya tertutup, dan jeritan itu terus berlanjut.

Draco membuka tirainya dengan jentikan tongkat sihirnya. Kamarnya tampak kosong, sejauh yang bisa dia lihat, selain dari Potter. Potter-lah yang sedang menjerit. Draco tercabik antara dorongan untuk membenamkan kepalanya dan menunggu sampai jeritannya selesai dan yang lainnya, dorongan _gila_ untuk mendatangi dan _menenangkan_ Potter. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah kebisingan ini terdengar dari luar.

Dia membayangkan kemungkinan pasti orang-orang lain menganggap ini adalah kesalahannya.

 _Fuckity-fuck._

Draco melemparkan selimutnya dan bergerak cepat ke tempat tidur yang satunya. Dia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk membenahi ulang Potter, merapikan tempat tidurnya dan mengeringkan selimutnya yang basah oleh keringat. Tapi Potter terus berteriak-teriak, dan mengacak-acak segalanya lagi.

 _Tapi apa yang akan Mother lakukan?_

Draco merengut. Mengingat bahwa Draco berhutang pada Potter beberapa hutang-nyawa, Mother akan mendesak Draco melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu. Untuk menenangkan Potter, untuk meringankan mimpi buruknya, jika Draco berada dalam posisi yang memungkinkan untuk melakukannya.

Draco menempatkan sebelah tangannya dengan tidak yakin ke dahi Potter. Dahi Potter hangat, tapi tidak demam. Apakah dia harus _berbicara_ untuk menenangkan Potter? Akan tetapi, jeritannya menurun menjadi rintihan menyedihkan.

Tangannya yang berada di dahi Potter menutupi bekas lukanya. Tanpa bekas luka itu, bahkan tanpa tatapan hijau itu, Potter tampak polos. Helaian rambut hitam menggelitik jari-jari Draco.

Menguatkan dirinya, Draco mulai mengelus dahi Potter, rambut Potter.

Cara rambut hitam itu terpisah di antara jari-jarinya—begitu pucat kontras—sangat memikatnya. Dan hal itu tampaknya benar-benar _berhasil_ , rintihan dan gemetaran itu menghilang, terasa sepenuhnya tak nyata.

Satu tahun lalu, Draco tidak berpikir dia akan hidup. Bagaimana bisa dia membayangkan berada dalam situasi macam ini? Berkelahi satu sama lain selama hampir tujuh tahun, berada di pihak yang berbeda dalam sebuah _perang_ terkutuk, dan sekarang… Pelahap Maut sedang membantu si Anak Emas.

Draco menarik mundur tangannya saat menyadari bahwa Potter telah tertidur dengan damai lagi. Sebuah mantra _Tempus_ memberitahunya bahwa masih kurang dari satu jam hingga waktu bangun tidurnya yang biasa, dan dengan pasrah Draco pun melakukan aktifitas paginya lebih awal.

 **xxx**

Langit tiba-tiba berubah gelap, dan Harry mengerti, di belakang benaknya, bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi. Tapi itu tak menghentikan tumbuhnya ketakutan yang ia ingat. Jubah-jubah hitam dan topeng-topeng putih berkilau. Harry lari, tapi otot-ototnya terasa lamban. Mereka menangkapnya—apakah mereka benar-benar menangkapnya di kenyataan?—dan kemudian Cruciatus dimulai lagi. Harry mencoba untuk menyeret tubuhnya menjauh, dan untuk waktu yang terasa singkat, rasa sakitnya berhenti, dan langitnya makin cerah—dan kemudian kembali saat Harry melihat Cedric, melihat dia mati lagi dan lagi dan lagi—

Di suatu tempat, Harry bisa merasakannya, adalah tempat yang aman. Mungkin tempat itu hanya berada di ujung horizon—dan dalam sekejap, Harry berada _di sana_ —di sana dalam kelembutan yang putih, dan terima kasih Merlin dia tak bisa melihat atau merasakan keberadaan Pelahap Maut lagi—rasanya seolah waktu membentang dan ini adalah _selamanya_ —

Bahkan dalam mimpi, hal itu terlalu bagus untuk bertahan, dan kegelapan pun turun dan dinding-dinding menutupnya. Lemarinya. Panik tiba-tiba menghantamnya—dia sudah _terlalu besar_ untuk masuk ke dalam lemarinya sekarang! Dia menggedor pintu lemari, dan pintunya terbuka, menampakkan Bibi Petunia.

"Waktunya bekerja, nak," cemoohnya, dan Harry tersandung keluar dari lemarinya dengan syukur. Hanya untuk menatap horror saat Bibi Petunia berubah menjadi Bellatrix, dan dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada Harry dan _menyeringai_ —

Harry bangun, hampir melompat dari kasurnya, tongkat sihir teracung. Napasnya terdengar keras di telinganya, dan butuh waktu sedetik bagi kegelapan mimpinya untuk memudar, untuk digantikan oleh kilauan perak dari jendela dan kilau emas _Lumos_ dari meja Malfoy. Kepala Malfoy tersentak ke arah Harry, tongkat sihir terangkat. Harry tiba-tiba merasa bodoh, dan dia menjatuhkan lengannya yang memegang tongkat. Muka Malfoy melembut, dan dia memberi Harry sebuah anggukan singkat dan berpaling, meninggalkan Harry untuk merasakan kekosongan di mana mereka biasanya saling bertukar hinaan.

Saat itu masih dini hari, matahari bahkan belum terbit.

 _Jadi inilah kapan Malfoy mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya_.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, anggota badannya terasa lelah. Tempat tidurnya berantakan, dan seluruh ruangan terasa…kosong. Dia cepat-cepat berganti jubah, mengepak tasnya, dan turun menuju ruang rekreasi lebih awal.

Ruang rekreasi murid Tahun Kedelapan luas dan bundar, dengan dua perapian bergemuruh di kedua sisi dan dua pasang tangga yang mengarah langsung ke kamar-kamar asrama. Panji-panji keempat asrama menghiasi dinding, tapi ruangan itu sendiri dilengkapi oleh warna coklat muda dan hijau. Api menyala hangat, dan dengan rasa syukur yang tidak kecil, Harry meringkuk di salah satu sofa.

Hermione membangunkan dia kemudian, pelan-pelan mengguncangnya hingga bangun. "Harry, sarapan."

Harry memerah dengan segera, merasa kepergok. "Maaf, aku bangun terlalu awal, dan aku—"

Hermione tersenyum kesal, menariknya berdiri. "Ayolah Harry, tak apa." Hermione mengerling ke arah tangga menuju asrama laki-laki. "Ron akan segera turun, kelaparan untuk sarapan— _sekarang_."

Sesuai aba-aba, Ron berlari menuruni tangga. "Hermione! Harry! Sarapan menunggu! Kita harus segera sampai di sana sebelum semua _bacon_ -nya habis—" Untuk sesaat dia merengut. "Seamus sialan menjebakku kemarin. Aku tidak akan terjatuh pada jebakan yang sama lagi."

Hermione memberi Harry cengiran rahasia dan mengaitkan lengannya dengan lengan Ron. "Ayo kita pergi kalau begitu," katanya, kegelian mewarnai nada bicaranya.

Harry mendapati dirinya tersenyum ketika dia mengikuti mereka berdua keluar.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**

Catatan lainnya : Fanfiksi Hogwarts tahun kedelapan. Abaikan epilog DH. Alur cerita pelan. Mengandung sedikit saja adegan dewasa (di chapter yang masih jauh).


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

The Standard You Walk Past © bafflinghaze

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

.

Rupanya, Granger dan Weasley telah mendirikan sebuah rutinitas untuk menaruh Potter ke kasur setiap malam. Kadang-kadang, mereka cepat-cepat pergi; kadang-kadang, mereka tinggal dan berbicara. Jika bukan karena paranoia Draco yang sangat-beralasan, dia akan menaruh mantra peredam. Tapi akhirnya dia menggertakan giginya dan mendengarkan saat Trio Emas berbincang-bincang soal hari-hari mereka yang membosankan, dipenuhi oleh tugas sekolah, Quidditch, dan acara amal perang.

Akan tetapi, tampaknya menemani Potter ke kasurnya menghentikan Potter dari kebiasaaanya berkeliaran sekeliling Hogwarts tengah malam. Dan dalam setiap malam-malam itu, alam bawah sadar Potter memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kasur Draco sebagai gantinya.

Draco menyeret dirinya untuk terjaga _lagi_ saat Potter tidur-merangkak ke kasurnya. Samar-samar, dia menyadari bahwa Potter makin ahli dalam hal ini—dia berhasil menaikkan seluruh badannya kali ini, dan jika Draco membiarkannya, kemungkinan Potter akan berhasil untuk tidur-merapat ke bawah selimut. Membereskan kembali selimut Potter, mengapungkan Potter kembali kekasur yang benar, dan membenahinya sudah terasa seperti rutinitas. Draco pun membiarkan tangannya menjalari rambut Potter selama waktu yang dibutuhkan hingga Potter berhenti berteriak.

Draco gatal ingin memberi Potter ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi Modifikasi yang Draco buat untuk Mother, tapi saat dia mencari ke meja di samping kasur Potter dan menemukan sebuah botol tua kosong bekas ramuan Tegukan Tidur, Draco tahu dia tidak bisa. Resiko Potter menjadi kecanduan, memberinya sesuatu yang lebih lemah tak akan membantu. Akan tetapi, hal ini menjelaskan kenapa Potter tidak tidur-berjalan ke kasur Draco kali ini.

Dan Draco tak bisa memberikan moonstone miliknya, atau mengajarinya cara menggunakan Occlumency untuk menangkal jauh mimpi-mimpi.

Dengan muram, Draco jatuh ke tempat tidurnya sendiri.

xxx

"Malfoy!"

Draco tidak berpaling dan menolak untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Akan tetapi, dia melingkarkan jari-jarinya di sekitar tongkat sihirnya yang berada di dalam sakunya. Dia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki milik mungkin satu lusin murid-murid di belakangnya. _Para Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw kelas atas._

"Kau pikir kau terlalu bagus untuk kami? Kau harusnya berada di Azkaban!" Salah satu anak yang lebih tua meneriakkan. Suaranya memantul di dinding, meninggalkan sebuah gema _aaazkaban-ban-ban._

Benak Draco mendingin. _Ya, dan Potter_ kalian- _lah yang menjagaku tetap bebas_. Menghadiri Hogwarts sebagai murid Tahun Kedelapan adalah salah satu hukuman dalam masa percobaannya. Dia rasa itu adalah ide Wizengamot soal agresi-mikro saat mereka telah diblokir dari melemparkan Draco ke sebuah sel batu di tengah laut, menyerahkan pelaksanaan undang-undang untuk anak sekolah yang, berdasarkan sosok kebajikan dari sisi 'Cahaya', tidak bersalah—

Sebuah mantra berdesing melewati telinganya, menggunting tepi perisainya.

Amarah menggelembung, Draco berputar berbalik, mencabut tongkat sihirnya keluar pada saat yang sama seluruh sisa grup memutuskan untuk merapal. Dia memicingkan matanya, dan dengan sayatan tajam, mengirimkan kutukan-kutukan mereka menabrak dinding kastil.

 _Anak-anak sialan berpikir mereka bisa menggangguku. Mereka tak pernah mengalami Pangeran Kegelapan sialan tinggal di rumah_ mereka—

Draco hampir tak bisa menahan diri, sebuah kutukan sudah berada di ujung benaknya. Satu saja luka gores sialan pada salah satu dari mereka dan dia akan langsung dikirim ke Azkaban, dan dia bertaruh anak-anak ini tahu hal itu. Dengan sebuah geraman di dalam, dia mengepit amarahnya turun.

Hal terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan adalah merapal mantra perisai terkuat yang dia bisa dan berjalan menjauh seolah mantra-mantra kutukan tidak diarahkan pada punggungnya. Dia tidak memberi mereka kepuasaan akan ringisan saat sebuah kutukan menembus dan mengenainya dalam sebuah ledakan rasa sakit, menghancurkan perisainya. Dia berkonsentrasi untuk membentuk perisai lainnya. Dengan segera, mereka berhenti, saat Draco melewati tikungan.

Dia kemudian mengizinkan dirinya untuk mengeryit dan menyelinap ke kelas kosong terdekat. Membuka jubahnya, dia memeriksa area punggung bawahnya—untungnya itu tempat yang bisa dia jangkau. Setelah menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri, dia tak bisa menemukan energi untuk memakai kembali jubahnya dan keluar dari ruangan kelas. Tapi dia harus, dan dia bangkit dari ruangan kelas saat dia yakin koridornya kosong.

Draco menyelip masuk asrama Tahun Kedelapan di belakang Lovegood. Ruang rekreasi dipenuhi murid-murid di waktu sebelum makan malam; kebanyakan, mereka mengabaikan Draco, seperti dia mengabaikan mereka. Potter berada di salah satu kursi di dekat api, rupa-rupanya sedang menggelar rapat dengan para penggemarnya. Dia tampak seperti si idiot kebajikan, tidak seperti orang asing polos dalam tidurnya. Yang mana mengingatkan Draco akan dirinya sendiri yang kurang tidur.

Kelelahan memutuskan Draco untuk melewatkan makan malam, dan dia pergi langsung ke tempat tidur.

xxx

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, tidur Draco tidak terganggu. Dia terbangun dari mimpi langit-biru-rumput tanpa suara alarm di telinganya. Ruangannya sepi.

Dia mengecek penangkal pendeteksinya. Granger dan Weasley tidak berkunjung; Potter sendiri hanya berada sebentar di dalam ruangan saat telah larut malam. Potter terbukti telah kembali ke kebiasaannya berkelana di malam hari.

 _Akhirnya._

Draco meregangkan tubuhnya dan bangun, merasakan sihirnya menjadi lebih beres dan tenang.

xxx

Burung hantu Mother menemukan dirinya di dapur lebih awal di Minggu pagi. Draco telah lama berhenti memikirkan tentang bagaimana burung hantu itu berhasil masuk atau bagaimana mereka menemukan dia di sana. _Quibbler_ dan _Daily Prophet_ edisi Minggu telah terlipat rapi di samping buku-bukunya yang terbuka.

Dia mengambil surat dan bungkusan dari si burung hantu elang, Teithiwr. Si burung hantu mengizinkan Draco untuk mengelusnya sebelum terbang ke makanan burung yang disediakan para peri rumah di meja.

Bungkusannya dibuka pertama; sebuah kotak kecil berisi coklat, dalam aroma coklat dan kotaknya tertanam sihir Mother. Tapi dia tidak memakannya, menutup kotaknya dan berbalik ke surat.

Untuk sesaat, Draco meraba tulisan _Draco Sayang_ yang ada di atas perkamen. Hanya tinggal sebulan lebih sebelum akhir pekan kunjungan Hogsmeade yang pertama, saat Draco bisa mengunjungi Mother. _Dan Father,_ dia rasa.

 _Draco Sayang,_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang? Akan sangat membuatku bahagia bila kau bisa menemukan waktu untuk menulis padaku lebih sering, kalau tidak aku hanya bisa berasumsi bahwa kelas-kelasmu berjalan dengan baik. Aku takut untuk berkata bahwa aku tak bisa membayangkan sikap murid-murid lain dan para profesor; aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa kau memperlakukan mereka dengan kesopanan, dan mereka pun sopan sebaliknya._

 _Oh, betapa aku khawatir tentang bagaimana kehidupanmu! Apakah kau dapat tertidur dengan lelap? Apakah moonstone-nya berfungsi?_

 _Berkenaan dengan penugasan ruanganmu dengan Mister Potter, aku merasakan dorongan untuk mengingatkanmu untuk menjaga interaksimu padanya tetap baik dan sopan. Aku tahu kau mungkin merasakan amarah, tidak suka, atau ketidaknyamanan berkenaan dengan Mister Potter, tapi kau harus melihat ini sebagai sebuah kesempatan. Tanpa menghiraukan entah Mister Potter mengerti konsep hutang atau tidak, kita mengerti. Akan lebih baik bila kau bisa memenuhi hutang tersebut sekarang, jaga-jaga di masa depan, Mister Potter bisa memaksa untuk menagihnya._

 _Sediakan bantuan bagi Mister Potter, bila dibutuhkan. Mungkin akan lebih menguntungkan bila kau bisa lebih dekat dari sekedar kenalan, jika bukan teman. Sayang, janganlah menyangkal bahwa kau pernah, setidaknya sekali, mengharapkan untuk menjadi temannya. Aku tidak bisa berkata bahwa aku mengetahui apa harapanmu sekarang, tapi bila keinginan itu masih ada, aku berharap untukmu bisa memenuhi keinginan itu dan mendapatkan kadar kepuasan darinya._

 _Sudah cukup tentang itu. Ayahmu dan aku telah menyelesaikan renovasi Sayap Barat dan memulai renovasi Sayap Timur. Kurungan rumah ayahmu, tidak mengejutkannya, tidak menjadi sebuah halangan. Kami mengirim Peri Rumah untuk mengambil benda-benda penting. Berhati-hatilah bila kau memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Hogsmeade atau area dunia sihir lainnya, Draco. Masih ada banyak orang yang tidak lupa bahwa kita telah mencoba dan terlibat._

 _Aku telah mengulurkan tanganku pada saudariku, bibimu Andromeda. Pertemuan kami hangat; Teddy Lupin adalah seorang bayi yang amat lucu, dan kau sudah pasti akan bertemu dengannya saat libur Natal, jika tidak pada kunjunganmu bulan depan. Teddy adalah seorang Metamorphagus, sebuah kemampuan turunan dari ibunya, almarhum sepupumu Nymphadora Lupin née Tonks. Saat ini, dia belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mewarisi lycanthropy._

 _Keadaan ayahmu makin membaik, dan aku yakin dia akan segera mengirimkan surat padamu. Dia dengan tulus mengharapkan untuk menyembuhkan jarak antara kau dan dirinya. Jika tidak demi hal lain, lakukanlah demi diriku, Draco._

 _Jaga dirimu, Draco. Tetap angkat kepalamu._

 _Love,_

 _Mother._

Pelan-pelan Draco melipat suratnya dan menyimpannya. Kotak coklat diam mengundang di depannya, tapi Pansy dan Blaise dan Greg ( _dan Vince_ ) tidak ada disana untuk berbagi atau menolak coklatnya.

 _Berhentilah bermuram, Draco_ , dia mencaci dirinya sendiri. Teithiwr tampak ber-uhu setuju. Draco memberi si burung pandangan masam dan mencoba untuk tidak merasa kesepian dalam balutan aroma coklat dan parfum ibunya.

xxx

Sudah terhitung ketujuh kalinya sejak Draco tidur tanpa gangguan. Dia terbangun dari mimpi pantai laut-hangat tenang tanpa suara alarm di telinganya. Ruangannya sunyi.

Draco merasa gelisah.

Dia mengecek penangkal pendeteksinya. Potter hanya berada dalam ruangan sebentar saja saat malam.

Dengan tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar, Draco mengeluarkan desah frustasi. Potter harus mengacaukan _segalanya._ Si Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup mengacaukan tidur Draco dengan tidur-berjalan bodohnya dan jeritannya dan sekarang membuat Draco _khawatir_ untuk si bodoh itu. Draco menyangka alam bawah sadar Potter pasti punya semacam rencana jahat untuk menyiksanya pelan-pelan.

Potter memulai kebiasaannya mengembara di malam hari lagi, dan dia bahkan tampak lebih parah lagi kali ini. Dari kejauhan, Draco bisa melihat tatapan linglung Potter, gaya duduknya yang malas, pakaian acak-acakan, dan rambutnya yang lebih-berantakan-dari-biasanya. Tampaknya seolah Potter mencuri tidur di tempat-tempat yang tak nyaman. Dia tak tampak separah saat perang, Draco harus mengakui, tapi lebih buruk dari seorang penyihir 'Cahaya' yang seharusnya.

xxx

Malam berikutnya, saat Potter tidur-berjalan ke kasur Draco, Draco merasa lega. Saat Draco menatap pada Potter yang meringkuk di sisi kasur Draco, tampak rapuh— _Merlin, kalau saja Potter tahu bahwa dia berada di bawah kuasa seorang Pelahap Maut_ —Draco kehilangan ketetapan hati untuk mengirimkan Potter kembali ke kasur miliknya. Mungkin bawah sadar Potter menyadari keunggulan kasur Draco, yang mana terbuat dari sutra dan cotton Mesir dan menawarkan pemandangan langit malam yang menenangkan.

Mungkin dunia menawarkan Draco sebuah cara untuk membayar hutang nyawanya.

Keputusan bulat, Draco mengambil selimut Potter dan menyelimutinya. Dia lalu bergeser ke sisi lain kasur supaya dia tidak menyentuh Potter secara tidak sengaja. Dia mengubah penangkalnya, membuat Potter sebuah pengecualian, supaya penangkalnya berhenti memperingatkan Draco. Sebuah perasaan puas menenangkan Draco, dan dia kembali tidur.

xxx

Draco merasa bingung. Pemandangan alam—gelap, dingin, biru pucat—bukanlah gambaran yang ada dalam benaknya saat dia jatuh tertidur. Dia berbalik perlahan. Udaranya sangat dingin, meski melalui jubah— _jubah_?—yang dia kenakan. Tanahnya sedikit lebih dari sekedar tanah basah yang kotor, dan tulang belulang pepohonan membelah horizon.

Ini tampak seperti Perang.

Mimpinya bergeser tiba-tiba menjadi gelap pekat, ruang tertutup. Draco tahu bahwa ini _bukan_ mimpinya dan menyadari bahwa dia cukup _lucid_. Suara sengau, isakan dan tangisan gemetar membuat perutnya bergelung, dan dia melihat—meskipun di sana begitu gelap—seorang anak kecil meringkuk di atas matras. Draco berlutut, dan kemudian dia bisa melihat bekas luka di dahi si anak.

Anak kecil itu adalah Potter, dan dia sedang menangis. Ini adalah mimpi Potter.

Untuk sesaat, kepanikan menggenggam Draco saat dia tak bisa memikirkan apapun.

 _Mother—apa yang akan beliau lakukan?_ Sudut kecil dalam benaknya melewati memori-memorinya, dan kepanikannya memudar— _saat dia enam tahun, setelah mimpi buruk, Mother menyanyi._

Draco menutup matanya. Itu tidak berpengaruh banyak—kegelapan dan kegelapan—tapi itu membantunya mengingat musik, alunan kata-kata. Dia memulai dengan lembut, mencoba menghubungkan ibunya, dan bagian dirinya yang jauh untuk mulai merasakan dan mengingat. Itu adalah sebuah lulabi yang dibuat ibunya hanya untuk Draco, dan oleh tradisi keluarga Black, itu adalah lagu tentang bintang-bintang.

Di dalam mimpi, suara Draco bekerja dengan sempurna.

Itu adalah sebuah lagu yang panjang, tapi butuh pengulangan dua kali sebelum Potter kecil berhenti menangis, dan di _verse_ ketiga, saat Draco bersandar ke dinding sedikit lebih nyaman, Potter kecil mendaki ke atas pangkuannya, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Draco.

Saat _chorus_ yang terakhir memudar dalam ulangan yang ketiga, begitu pula mimpinya.

xxx

Draco bangun dan matanya mengerjap malas. Entah bagaimana, selama malam, Potter telah bergeser lebih dekat dan menangkap tangan Draco. Mimpi tadi adalah mimpi Potter, dan Draco cukup tahu soal perasaan dalam mimpi untuk tahu bahwa mimpi itu setidaknya _setengah_ nyata. Potter telah memimpikan sebuah ruangan yang sangat kecil hingga Draco tak bisa berdiri lurus di dalamnya, sebuah matras di sebelah kiri lantai, dan Potter-kecil dalam kegelapan.

Draco menempatkan Potter kembali ke kasurnya sendiri sebelum dia bangun dan menuduh Draco akan sesuatu yang menggelikan; Draco merapal sebuah mantra penghangat dan membenahinya.

Wajah Potter berbalik mengadapnya, rileks dalam tidurnya.

Normal. Bahkan ramah. Bukan anak yang menolak uluran tangan Draco di Tahun Pertama. Bukan anak yang pada siapa Draco berhutang nyawa. Bukan anak yang sekarang bahkan jarang menatap Draco.

Perut Draco melilit, dan dia merengut dan berpaling pergi.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

 **The Standard You Walk Past © bafflinghaze**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku

.

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

Harry menarik napas perlahan, memaksa rengutannya pergi jauh. "Melissa, arahkan tongkat sihirmu pada boneka, bukan pada murid lain."

Saat itu Jum'at malam dan Aula Besar dipenuhi oleh udara terpakai dan panas tubuh lebih dari tiga puluh murid anggota Klub Duel. Harry tahu bahwa Profesor Flitwick dan Neville ada di ruangan ini _entah di mana,_ tapi rasanya seolah Harry hanya sendirian. Melissa, murid Gryffindor tahun keempat, mengangguk bijak pada kata-kata Harry, tapi Harry yakin Melissa akan lupa dan Harry lagi-lagi harus melindungi murid lainnya dari sebuah mantra.

"Harry, sir? Bisakah Anda membantu saya dengan ini?"

 _Senyum, Harry._

Hari ini terasa aneh seluruhnya; dia telah terbangun merasa agak _janggal_ dan terlalu kepagian—dia telah terbangun seperti itu lebih dari seminggu. Dia pernah melihat Malfoy lagi, sedang bekerja dalam diam di mejanya. Mereka hanya _bertukar anggukan—_ cuma itu! Dan saat Harry pikir dia harus mengatakan sesuatu, Malfoy hanya menatapnya dan membuat Harry merasa bodoh bahkan tanpa sebuah seringai. Kelas Ramuan Ganda benar-benar bencana, dan Harry merasa mengantuk tak masuk akal selama kelas Transfigurasi dan hanya berhasil lolos tanpa sebuah detensi.

"Sir?"

Harry menoleh dan mengangguk pada si anak Hufflepuff tahun kedua. Dia merapalkan _protego-_ nya yang kesembilan dan menonton saat si anak perempuan berusaha menembus mantra itu. Setelah anak perempuan itu, sekelompok anak tahun kedua menginginkan demonstrasi mantra perisai lainnya, dan kemudian Harry harus memeriksa gadis-gadis tahun keenam yang tampak mengirimkan kerlingan padanya dan tidak banyak berlatih duel, dan si sialan Zacharias Smith dan Geoffrey Hooper sedang meneriakkan mantra Transfigurasi kekanakan pada boneka orang—

Dia berputar, kaget saat seseorang mengetuknya di bahu, tongkat sihir teracung.

Neville tersenyum lelah. "Lebih baik mulai berbenah, Harry."

Harry menurunkan tongkat sihirnya malu-malu. "Yeah."

Neville mengangguk dan Aula dipenuhi oleh suaranya. Butuh waktu sepuluh menit penuh sebelum murid terakhir keluar sampai bersih, karena banyak dari mereka menginginkan saran di menit-menit terakhir. Ginny menjulurkan kepalanya saat Harry, Neville, dan Profesor Flitwick sedang membereskan bangku-bangku dan meja-meja kembali ke tempatnya semula. Neville cepat-cepat berjalan ke arah Ginny sambil melemparkan salam sampai jumpa pada Harry.

"Oh, dan Harry?" panggil Ginny. "Jangan lupa besok latihan Quidditch."

Harry melambaikan tangannya. "Yeah, aku mengerti."

Ginny melambai balik dengan riang pada dia dan Flitwick sebelum menyeret Neville pergi dengan lengannya.

"Kerja bagus, Harry," kata Flitwick. Meja yang terakhir sudah terpasang ke tempat asalnya oleh sapuan tongkat sihirnya. "Aku akan mengetes anak tahun keempat minggu depan. Beberapa dari mereka sudah siap untuk tingkat lanjut. Apa kau bisa mendemontrasikan duel singkat dalam waktu dua minggu?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu. Selamat malam, Profesor."

Flitwick mengangguk. "Selamat malam." Dengan cepat, Flitwick keluar dari Aula Besar, Harry cepat-cepat mengikuti di belakangnya. Pintu berderit tertutup di belakang mereka.

 **xxx**

Ron dan Hermione berada di ruang rekreasi tahun Kedelapan pada salah satu meja di sebelah kiri dekat perapian. Hermione menangkap mata Harry hampir dengan segera. _Pekerjaan rumah,_ Hermione mengisyaratkan dari seberang ruangan. Harry mengangguk. Dia cepat-cepat pergi ke ruang asramanya. Pintu terbuka oleh tanda tangan sihirnya, dan Harry tergesa-gesa menuju mejanya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya.

Tirai tempat tidur Malfoy telah tertutup, seperti biasa. Sebuah lirikan pada meja Malfoy menunjukkannya benar-benar kosong. Harry mengeryit. Dia _pernah_ melihat Malfoy duduk di sana, mengerjakan PR. Lebih dari sekali. Meja milik Harry sendiri dalam keadaan acak-acakan. Dia cepat-cepat mengecek Peta Perompak, dan ya, Malfoy memang sedang berada di tempat tidurnya.

Harry menghembuskan napas. Setidaknya dia tidak berhalusinasi. Dia mengambil buku-bukunya dan cepat-cepat turun ke ruang rekreasi.

Hermione memberinya tatapan senang saat dia duduk di samping Ron, yang sedang menggenggam pena bulu di satu tangan dan sebuah biskuit di tangan satunya. Ron memberinya salam teredam dan cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya di bawah tatapan Hermione. Harry dengan segera mulai mengerjakan esay Transfigurasinya, yang harus dikumpulkan hari Senin, dalam waktu tiga hari. Dia tahu Hermione akan puas bila dia menyelesaikannya sebelum menit-terakhir-sabtu-malam.

Akan tetapi hampir terlalu cepat, Hermione berdiri.

"Mari kita akhiri lebih awal," kata Hermione sambil merona. "Sekarang hari Jum'at."

Harry nyengir sambil memberi tatapan penuh makna pada Ron. "Kalau kau bilang begitu."

Hermione memutar matanya saat dia mengambil lengan Ron. "Tidur yang nyenyak, oke, Harry?"

"Tentu," Harry menjawab santai. 'Kalian berdua duluan saja. Aku hanya mau menyelesaikan ini."

Hermione menyentuh pelan lengannya. "Bagus untukmu. Tapi, ingat tidur, oke?"

Harry mengangguk balik, menurunkan pandangannya kembali ke pekerjaannya. Sebuah bagian kecil dalam dirinya berharap Hermione dan Ron masih menemaninya ke tempat tidur.

"Malam, sobat," kata Ron cepat-cepat, dan dia dan Hermione meghilang ke atas tangga.

Masih merasa janggal, Harry pada akhirnya berjalan dengan susah payah ke kasurnya.

 **xxx**

Draco menyaksikan saat seorang pria kegemukan menampar Harry-kecil tepat di muka setelah dia gagal untuk memproduksi sepotong _bacon_ yang sempurna. Harry berceloteh, "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku—"

Si pria menggeram, "Kembali ke dalam lemarimu, nak! Kau tidak diizinkan keluar sampai aku bilang boleh!"

Mimpinya bergulung-gulung, bersamaan dengan pintu lemari di bawah tangga bercat putih-krim itu membesar hingga membayangi mereka, kemudian menyusut kembali ke ukuran normal. Pria itu, Vernon—Draco mendengar namanya diucapkan dalam mimpi yang sebelumnya—membuka pintu dengan suara keras dan menjeblaknya tertutup ketika Harry telah menyelip masuk ke dalam.

Saat Draco di-transportasi ke ruangan gelap yang terlalu kecil untuk berdiri, Draco menyadari dengan ngeri bahwa _ini adalah kamar Potter._ Di sekelilingnya, kata-kata "orang aneh" dan "tak ada yang mencintaimu" memantul-mantul. Hati Draco hampir patah, karena Mother tak akan pernah melakukan hal semacam ini, tidak pada Draco, dan bahkan _Father_ tidak akan berani, untuk seluruh kebencian yang dia kontribusikan, untuk segala hal yang dia lakukan yang membahayakan pewarisnya sendiri.

Draco merosot ke kasur, menarik Harry-kecil ke pangkuannya. Dia menyanyikan lulabi bintang lagi, hingga Harry-kecil berhenti menangis, hingga Harry-kecil berhenti gemetar dan mengendus.

Saat Draco terbangun, Potter meringkuk di depannya, entah bagaimana berhasil melewati jarak di antara mereka selama malam. Jejak air mata kering membuat semuanya nyata, dan perut Draco tenggelam.

Pada saat itu, Draco benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri. Untuk segala _kepandaian_ dan _ke-Slytherin-an_ yang seharusnya dia miliki, dia telah gagal mengumpulkan informasi yang benar dan sebaliknya malah menyebarkan hal-hal yang sesuai dengan amarahnya.

Draco menggendong Potter kembali ke tempat tidurnya sendiri dan membersihkan air matanya dengan kain flannel basah. Membenahi Potter sudah terasa seperti ritual; dia merapikan selimut, merapal mantra penghangat, dan untuk sejenak, dia menelusurkan jari-jarinya ke rambut Potter pelan-pelan.

Dan mendesah.

Dia hanya melakukan ini demi menghapuskan hutangnya pada Potter. Tak ada hal lebih.

 **xxx**

Harry terbangun pada Minggu pagi, lagi-lagi merasa sedikit janggal. Selimutnya masih menutupi tubuhnya, yang mana membuatnya nyaman namun aneh; tampaknya selama seminggu terakhir, Harry tidak menendang selimutnya seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan. Lebih anehnya lagi dia merasa lapar, dan ada sebuah nada lagu yang tersangkut di kepalanya.

Harry berguling untuk menghadap jendela—dan kasur kosong milik Malfoy. Saat itu sudah lewat matahari terbit dan seluruh ruangan—menghadap timur—dibasuh oleh cahaya keemasan.

Ini aneh. _Sebuah misteri._ Meja kerja Malfoy, kosong. Tempat tidur Malfoy, beres, tirainya tertutup. Bila bukan karena batu-batu halus di meja samping tempat tidur Malfoy, dan koper yang berada di kaki ranjang, dan pakaian-pakaian yang Harry duga menggantung di dalam lemari pakaian Malfoy, Harry akan berpikir bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya murid yang tinggal di kamar ini. Rasanya Harry bisa menghitung interaksi antara dirinya dan Malfoy sejak akhir persidangan perang hanya dengan sebelah tangan.

Dengan sebuah perasaan déjà-vu, dia mengeluarkan Peta Perompak dan memusatkan perhatian pada _Draco Malfoy_.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Harry menggebrak masuk ke dapur.

Dapur penuh oleh kesibukan, para peri rumah bekerja tanpa lelah, udaranya diresapi oleh aroma surgawi roti panggang. Mata Harry dengan segera tertarik pada Draco Malfoy, yang sedang duduk dengan tenang di depan salah satu meja di pinggir.

Malfoy terkejut melihatnya—mata kelabu hampir melebar lucu, dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah o—dan kemudian wajahnya berubah kalem. Malfoy memberi Harry sebuah anggukan singkat, dan dia kembali menatap ke bawah.

Harry mengerjap, tapi Malfoy tidak mengatakan apapun.

Tidak ada hinaan. Bahkan tidak ada seringaian.

Wajah Malfoy tampak kosong, seperti waktu di persidangan saat Malfoy hanya duduk pasif di depan para Wizengamot, menunggu hasil penghakimannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan _sedikit_ emosi saat Harry berdiri maju untuk berbicara membelanya. Dia menawarkan sebuah terima kasih yang enggan saat Harry mengembalikan tongkat sihirnya dan menyipitkan matanya saat Harry mengulurkan tangannya.

Tapi sekarang, wajahnya tanpa emosi.

Sebuah gerakan mengalihkan matanya dari Malfoy ke peri rumah di hadapannya. Winky mengerjapkan mata-lebarnya pada Harry dan meremas-remas kedua tangannya. "Apakah Master Harry menginginkan sarapan?"

Harry mengangguk singkat pada Malfoy, yang kepalanya terus berpaling. "Yeah, terima kasih, Winky."

Winky mengangguk dan menuntun Harry ke meja tempat Malfoy duduk. Dua peri rumah lainnya menaruh beberapa piring, sebuah cangkir, dan teko di atas meja di samping Malfoy. Harry mendekatinya dengan agak malu-malu—sekarang setelah dia lebih dekat dan menyadari perkamen dan buku-buku yang berserakan, mungkin dia sudah mengganggu Malfoy. Akan tetapi Malfoy tidak mengangkat kepalanya saat dia duduk, dan Harry menganggapnya sebagai persetujuan enggan.

Saat dia makan, dia mendengarkan kesibukan para peri rumah, dan goresan stabil pena bulu Malfoy. Ada sebuah momen dimana dia tiba-tiba terpesona oleh jari-jari Malfoy yang panjang, mengartikulasikan sebuah tulisan tangan yang elegan dan teliti. Harry meringis, memikirkan bagaimana perasaan para Profesor saat melihat tulisan tangan miliknya. Kepala Malfoy bergeser saat dia pindah ke salah satu buku, dan mata Harry tertangkap oleh rambut pirang pucat yang cukup panjang untuk menutupi mata Malfoy. Rambut Malfoy tidak lagi dilicin ke belakang, tapi sebaliknya dia membiarkannya lurus dan lembut dan sedikit ikal di sekitar telinganya.

Harry agak kaget saat menyadari di sudah selesai makan. Malfoy masih mengerjakan PR, tidak sekalipun bertemu pandang dengan Harry.

Harry berdiri, meringis saat kursinya berderit. Dia menatap Malfoy lagi. "Um, _bye_." katanya, kemudian cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya.

Malfoy melirik padanya, ( _yes!_ ), mengangguk (lagi-lagi cuma _anggukan_?), dan menunduk lagi. ( _Oh_.)

Dengan _sedikit_ sangsi, Harry berterima kasih pada para peri rumah dan berjalan kembali ke ruang rekreasi Tahun Kedelapan.

Dia telah duduk, dengan Malfoy, di meja yang sama.

Untuk lebih dari lima belas menit.

Tanpa saling menghina atau mengutuk satu sama lain.

(Malfoy tidak bicara sih; Harry juga tidak berkata banyak sama sekali.)

Dia hampir berlari saat dia hampir sampai ke dalam privasi kamar asramanya untuk memeriksa Peta Perompak. Entah kenapa dia merasa agak kecewa saat mengetahui bahwa Malfoy masih berada di dapur.

 _Aku butuh alasan agar bisa tinggal lebih lama_.

 **xxx**

Ketika Potter meninggalkan dapur, Draco mengeluarkan napas yang dia tahan tanpa dia sadari.

Sekarang setelah Potter pergi, Draco mengizinkan dirinya sendiri, hanya sedikit saja, untuk panik. _Kenapa_ Potter datang ke dapur? _Kenapa_ Potter duduk di mejanya? Dan _kenapa_ Potter menatapnya sepanjang waktu?

Draco menyentuh rambutnya dengan hati-hati, tapi rambutnya masih sempurna.

 _Apa Potter sudah tahu soal kebiasaanya tidur-berjalan?_

Draco terdiam. _Bagaimana kalau dia memang sudah tahu?_

Akan tetapi Potter tidak melabraknya soal apapun, dan dia tidak banyak bicara. Draco menarik kesimpulan bahwa Potter belum tahu, dan jika Draco bisa memilih, Potter tak akan pernah tahu.

Tapi Draco sudah tahu keberuntungannya, atau kurangnya keberuntungannya. Jika dia terus membiarkan Potter tidur di kasurnya, Potter _akan_ menemukan kebenarannya. Dan Draco tidak cukup optimis untuk percaya bahwa Potter akan bisa melihat sisi 'baik' dari apa yang sedang Draco lakukan.

Satu-satunya solusi yang bisa Draco pikirkan hanyalah mengembalikan Potter kembali ke kasurnya sendiri; atau memasang penangkal untuk mengusir Potter.

 **xxx**

Sebelum tidur, Draco menempatkan mantra penangkal di ruang antara kaki kasurnya ke dinding terdekat; tirainya yang menghadap Potter di mantrai supaya tertutup erat.

Akan tetapi, Draco terbangun saat Potter ambruk tepat di luar penangkalnya. Si bodoh itu hanya meringkuk di lantai, dan Draco menyerah pada keinginannya untuk memijat matanya. Sambil menggertakkan giginya, dia mengapungkan si bodoh itu kembali ke bukan-kasur-Draco, membuang si Penyelamat di atas seprai yang acak-acakan, sebelum meneguhkan hati untuk kembali ke kasurnya sendiri.

Draco tidak terkejut saat dia dipaksa bangun prematur hanya beberapa jam kemudian untuk menemukan Potter merosot pada sandaran tempat tidurnya.

 _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ YOU _,Potter. Kau pasti sengaja membuat semua ini sulit bagiku, ya?_

Draco melotot pada Potter yang sedang mengiler di lantai. Lantai yang _dingin_. Dengan enggan, Draco bangun dari kasurnya, menghapus mantra penangkal pengusirnya, memangku Potter, dan membaringkan dia di kasurnya.

Napas Potter berubah tenang.

 _Potter sialan dan semesta sialan. Lebih baik kau memberiku keberuntungan bagus untuk semua ini, dan tolong jangan bunuh aku_. Draco merasa ingin tertawa pada permohonan bodohnya sendiri.

 **xxx**

Harry bangun, lelah, jengkel dan agak pegal-pegal. Dia terlalu telat untuk menyusul Malfoy, melihat matahari sudah bersinar cerah melalui jendela.

Saat sarapan, Harry tidak punya nafsu makan untuk mengunyah, dan bubur di depannya terasa seperti adonan tanpa rasa di mulutnya. Sebagai gantinya, dia minum secangkir kopi sambil mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke meja Slytherin. Itu adalah asrama yang sedikit penghuninya tahun ini, para muridnya duduk rapat dalam campuran berbagai angkatan. Tapi Harry tidak bisa melihat Malfoy.

Hari itu hari Minggu, dan kebanyakan murid masih tidur, tapi dia pernah melihat Malfoy bangun bahkan sebelum matahari terbit—

"Hey, Hermione."

Di belakang benaknya, Harry meringis, terlambat menyadari bahwa dia baru saja memotong pembicaraan Hermione yang sedari tadi tidak dia perhatikan. Namun, Hermione menoleh padanya dengan pandangan bertanya, tidak ada jejak amarah ataupun kejengkelan di matanya.

Harry mengerjap malu-malu. "Apa kau pernah melihat Malfoy?"

Ron menyemburkan _bacon_ -nya. "Kenapa kau tanya pada kami? Bukannya dia teman sekamarmu?"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit kesal. "Kau tidak mulai terobsesi dengan dia _lagi_ , kan?"

Harry merengut. "Tentu tidak!" protesnya. "Aku hanya…menyadari bahwa aku tak pernah benar-benar _melihat_ dia di dalam kamar. Kurasa aku hanya melihatnya saat di kelas."

Hermione manatap Harry dengan stabil. "Kalau begitu, mungkin aku melihat dia lebih sering darimu," dia berkata pelan-pelan. "Dia mengambil kelas Rune dan Arithmancy, begitu pula Pertahanan dan Ramuan."

Harry berkedip. Dia tidak bisa ingat pernah melihat Malfoy di kelas Pertahanan _atau_ Ramuan. Harry menggedikkan bahu di bawah tatapan Hermione. "Maaf, tadi kau sedang bicara soal—?"

Mata Hermione bersinar dan dia melanjutkan kembali pembicaraannya.

Jika Malfoy mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya di dapur pada pagi hari, kemungkinan dia juga sarapan di sana. _Sebenernya itu bukan ide buruk_ —itu berarti Harry bisa _makan dengan tenang,_ daripada terus diceramahi, harus berbicara, surat-surat menghujani kepalanya, dan lagi-lagi dimintai tanda tangan (setidaknya sekarang dia memasang harga untuk tanda tangannya—Ron pikir akan jadi ide bagus untuk menyumbangkan hasilnya ke pundi amal Yatim Piatu Perang). Harry merasakan sebuah rencana terbentuk dalam kepalanya.

 **xxx**

Harry hampir melompat-lompat senang saat dia melihat Mafoy pada jam makan siang, duduk di ujung meja Slytherin yang paling dekat dengan meja para Profesor. Malfoy duduk dengan punggung tegak dan memasang ekspresi kalem di wajahnya. Hampir terlihat lingkaran kentara mengelilingi Malfoy yang menunjukkan para murid menghindarinya, menjauh dari sekitarnya. Cara Malfoy makan sungguh memikat; dia makan dengan rapi, cepat, dan dengan _apik._ Sewaktu-waktu, mata Malfoy menyapu Aula dengan malas, dan sekali, Harry tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya. Malfoy terus menatapnya, dan merasa sedikit tak nyaman setelah kepergok sedang menatap, Harry memiringkan kepalanya ragu-ragu. Malfoy tampak agak terkejut, tapi dia cepat-cepat membalas anggukannya dan memutuskan kontak mata.

Sehabis itu, Harry memastikan untuk berpaling saat mata Malfoy mulai mengembara ke arahnya. Tapi saat Harry meliriknya, Malfoy sudah pergi.

Makan malam adalah pengulangan dari makan siang: Malfoy, di ujung meja, penghalang gaib di sekitarnya, dengan Harry yang berusaha untuk bertemu pandang dengannya. Malfoy segera pergi setelah dia selesai makan, dan Harry gatal ingin mengejarnya, ingin mengikutinya ke kamar mereka.

Harry menunggu Hermione dan Ron selesai makan dengan ketidaksabaran yang hampir tak bisa ia samarkan. Atau mungkin, tak bisa ia samarkan sama sekali.

"Harry, kau kenapa sih?" tanya Hermione dari seberang meja.

"Err—" Harry menjawab dengan gugup. Dia menunduk ke piringnya, hanya dimakan sedikit. "Hanya merasa capek," gumamnya.

Hermione menggumamkan "Hmm" tidak jelas dan menatap Ron. Harry mengikuti arah pandangnya. Ron masih sibuk makan, dan setelah beberapa detik, pelan-pelan Ron mendongak.

"Whmmapf?" tanya Ron.

Hermione memutar matanya pada Ron tapi tetap menempatkan sebelah lengannya dengan sayang padanya. Dia lalu menoleh pada Harry. "Kenapa kau tidak duluan saja kalau begitu? Langsung tidur saja."

"Um—oke," Harry cepat-cepat berdiri dan merasa mual. "Yeah, tidur," dia menyetujui dengan lemah.

"Kalau makin parah, kami bisa mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan," tambah Hermione sambil mengeryit.

Harry mencoba tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Hermione tersenyum padanya dan Ron menggumamkan "Selamat malam."

Harry hampir terbiasa pada paduan suara "Bye, Harry," dari meja Gryffindor saat dia pergi. Dia melambaikan tangannya, hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan supaya tidak mengosongkan isi perutnya ke lantai.

Koridor untungnya sepi, dan Harry menyelip masuk ke ruang rekreasi tanpa ribut-ribut dengan lukisan penjaga. Asrama tampak kosong saat dia melewati ruang rekreasi, mendaki tangga dan hendak masuk ke kamarnya.

Harry berhenti dengan tangannya memegang gagang pintu. Ada cahaya samar dari celah di bawah pintu, dan Harry berjuang untuk menahan rasa mual dan kegirangannya agar tidak bercampur.

Harry membuka pintu.

Matanya dengan segera menangkap pergerakan dalam ruangan—pintu kamar mandi terbuka serentak dan Malfoy muncul dengan celana dan kemeja putih, amat kontras dengan kegelapan kamar mandi di belakangnya.

Malfoy tampak kaget, tersentak dan mata melebar. Tongkat sihirnya muncul di tangannya, teracung waspada.

Harry tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa situasi ini sangat mirip, namun berbeda, dengan saat di tahun keenam. Dia cepat-cepat mundur selangkah dengan kedua telapak tangan terangkat. " _Fuck_ , maaf."

Mata Malfoy memicing. Dia tidak menaruh tongkat sihirnya, tapi dia menurunkan tangannya. Dengan sangat pelan, Malfoy menutup pintu kamar mandi, sementara tatapannya terus mengunci Harry.

Harry sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman dan melangkah memasuki kamar sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Kurasa kau sudah mau tidur?" _Oh, bagus sekali Harry, kau barusan ngomong apa sih?_

Malfoy tak menjawab. Sebaliknya, dia memiringkan kepalanya sebagai balasan dan berjalan—melewati Harry—ke kasurnya yang berada jauh di sisi jendela. Tirai kasurnya sudah setengah tertutup; Malfoy menutup rapat bagian tirai yang menghadap kasur Harry.

Harry masih terdiam di tempat saat Malfoy berpaling padanya lagi. Dan bertemu pandang.

Kali ini tak ada Aula Besar di antara mereka, tidak ada apapun yang bisa membiarkan Harry pura-pura tidak sedang menatap Malfoy.

Malfoy mengangkat sebelah alis, dan respon otomatis Harry adalah merengut balik. Dia melangkah menjauh dari pintu dan menjauh dari Malfoy, menuju kasur dan koper miliknya. Dengan kepala berpaling, dia menggumamkan "Selamat malam." Suara luncuran tirai mengakhiri non-percakapan mereka.

Harry bersiap-siap untuk tidur cepat-cepat, rasa mualnya makin menjadi-jadi. Harry menjatuhkan kacamatanya dengan sembarang ke meja samping dan menggumamkan mantra peredamnya yang biasa. Dia akan berurusan dengan Malfoy di lain hari. Sakit kepala menariknya masuk ke dalam tidur yang gelisah.

 **tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

 **The Standard You Walk Past © bafflinghaze**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku

.

 **CHAPTER 4**

.

Harry memimpikan lemarinya lagi. Tapi…dia tak sendiri. Ada orang lain di sana, seseorang dengan tungkai panjang dan dada bidang. Bahkan sekarang, Harry masih bisa merasakan senandung saat dada itu beresonansi oleh bunyi. Dia tak bisa mengingat syair lagunya, hanya potongan— _I'll place the stars for you—_ tapi Harry menyukainya. Kedengarannya merdu.

Dia bangun setelah matahari terbit, mualnya sudah hilang. Kamarnya bermandikan cahaya keemasan dan, untuk beberapa saat, Harry merasa cahaya itu merefleksikan perasaannya : optimis. Mimipi buruknya tak begitu parah, dan dia _tidur sepanjang malam_.

Harry tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sobat, kau lagi bersenandung apa?" tanya Ron dari meja sebelah di kelas Ramuan. Hermione yang berada di sebelah lain memandang jengkel pada Ron sebelum kembali memindai buku teks ramuannya.

Harry menoleh sambil nyengir dan masih bersenandung. "Aku tak tahu. Lagu ini terus nempel di kepalaku."

"Yeah?" ramuan Ron menggelegak dan dia mengumpat, cepat-cepat kembali fokus . Harry, sebaliknya, malah menyadari Malfoy yang berjalan ke depan kelas dan menaruh botol ramuan di atas meja. Masih tersisa waktu setengah jam, yang mana amat mencengangkan. Bahkan Hermione menyadari pekerjaan cepat Malfoy, karena sekarang dia sedang merengut lebih dari biasanya.

Malfoy menyadari Harry menatapnya dan memberinya sebuah anggukan sebelum keluar dari ruangan kelas tanpa kata. Merasa bingung, Harry mengerling Slughorn, tapi si Profesor tidak memperhatikan Malfoy, padahal dia sedang berdiri di meja dekat pintu. Tapi Slughorn menyadari _Harry_ sedang menatapnya, dan dia berjalan mendekat sambil mengoceh keras soal _betapa bagusnya_ perkembangan Harry. Harry merengut di dalam.

xxx

Ketika Harry bangun cukup pagi untuk memergoki Malfoy masih mengerjakan PR di mejanya, dia loncat dari tempat tidurnya, mengagetkan Malfoy, yang hampir terguling dari kursinya.

Girang oleh kesuksesan mendapat reaksi dari Malfoy, Harry tidak bisa menahan cengiran saat Malfoy lagi-lagi menatapnya tanpa emosi.

"Pagi," katanya telat, tapi sebuah lirikan cepat ke jendela, "—atau, umm, masih belum pagi, tapi—" dan _fuck yes!_ sudut bibir Malfoy terangkat, hanya sedikit. Cengiran Harry bertambah.

Ketika mulai menyadari betapa anehnya untuk terus tersenyum, Harry menundukkan kepalanya. Malfoy memutar matanya dan berbalik lagi ke mejanya.

Merasa sangat bangga pada diri sendiri, Harry bersenandung selama dia mandi. Tampaknya tidur lebih awal berarti tidur lebih nyenyak, dan Harry harap dia bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada malam-malam tanpa tidur.

xxx

Harry keluar dari kamar mandi melihat Malfoy sedang mengepak tasnya.

"Malfoy—" Harry memulai sebelum sempat berpikir.

Malfoy menoleh, alisnya terangkat tanda tanya.

"Erm, kau mau pergi ke dapur? Bisa tunggu aku?"

Malfoy meniliknya, mungkin sedang menyelidik maksud jahat, tapi Harry cukup yakin dia tak punya maksud jahat, tidak lagi.

Pelan-pelan, Malfoy mengangguk. Harry tersenyum lega dan sudut mulut Malfoy terangkat melihatnya.

xxx

Harry ingin memeluk semua peri rumah yang mengatur meja, mendudukkan mereka berdua berseberangan satu sama lain. Dan ketika Malfoy selesai makan dan mengeluarkan PR, Harry dengan penuh kemenangan mengeluarkan PR-nya juga.

Malfoy menatap. Harry tersenyum malu-malu sambil menelusurkan jari-jarinya ke rambut. Pada akhirnya Malfoy menyerah dengan jengkel, dan Harry bisa mulai mengerjakan PR-nya dengan serius.

Malahan, Harry mengerjakan PR-nya dengan sangat serius sampai-sampai dia syok saat seekor burung hantu besar menukik ke dalam dapur dan mendarat di atas meja dengan hembusan angin. Malfoy, Harry perhatikan dengan segera, tidak terpengaruh. Berpaling dari Harry, Malfoy mengelus bulu si burung hantu dengan jari-jari pucatnya. Si burung menggigit balik dan Malfoy agak menundukkan kepala, cepat-cepat mengambil bingkisannya.

Dengan hembusan angin lainnya, yang membuat Harry harus menahan perkamennya, si burung hantu terbang ke sisi lain dapur di mana para peri rumah dengan segera mengurusi si burung. Itu adalah pemandangan yang menghangatkan hati.

Dia menoleh kembali untuk melihat Malfoy membolak-balik koran. Harry merengut. _Daily Prophet terkutuk._ Malfoy cepat-cepat menyingkirkannya dan memilih membaca _Quibbler_ sebagai gantinya, membuat Harry lega.

Harry merapal mantra _Tempus—_ lalu sadar bahwa Ron dan Hermione sedang menunggunya untuk sarapan. Merasa bersalah, dia mengirim Patronus dan buru-buru membereskan barang-barang.

"Aku err—" Harry mulai bicara, dan dia dengan segera mendapat tatapan kelabu tak terbaca. "Err…sampai nanti, Malfoy. Hermione dan Ron sedang menungguku—" Harry memotong ucapannya sendiri. Dia ragu Malfoy akan peduli kenapa dia pergi.

Malfoy mengangguk bisu dan kembali mengerjakan PR-nya. Wajahnya kosong lagi, tidak menunjukkan kehidupan yang baru saja Harry saksikan beberapa menit lalu. Untuk sesaat, Harry ingin menentang dan duduk kembali tak peduli. Akan tetapi lebih dari itu, dia sudah janji pada Hermione dan Ron bahwa dia akan menemui mereka di Aula Besar. Hary menggelengkan kepalanya, dan meninggalkan Malfoy yang hanya ditemani para rumah dan seekor burung.

xxx

Ketika Harry bangun cukup dini, dia mengikuti Malfoy ke dapur untuk sarapan lebih awal. Tapi dia tak pernah berhasil mengagetkan Malfoy dengan cara melompat dari kasur lagi. Malfoy tidak lagi melengkungkan bibirnya, berhenti memutar matanya, dan sudah pasti tidak merengut. Pada pagi-pagi itu Harry tidak sabar menunggu si burung hantu raksasa datang untuk mengantarkan apa saja yang dia antarkan: itu adalah satu-satunya momen dimana Harry melihat wajah Malfoy melembut dari kekosongan. Sekali, si burung bahkan menciumi Malfoy dan Malfoy tersenyum samar.

Berkebalikan dengan perhatian yang Malfoy curahkan pada si burung hantu, dan bahkan pada para peri rumah, Harry selalu diabaikan. _Dia_ hanya menerima anggukan kecil tanda pengakuan pada permulaan hari, dan setelah si burung hantu tiba, dan saat Harry harus bergegas untuk menemui teman-temannya.

Harry harus melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia _harus_ membuat Malfoy _bicara_.

xxx

Potter mulai menemani Draco ke dapur untuk sarapan, untuk 'belajar'. Akan tetapi, dia selalu pergi duluan, untuk pergi ke teman-teman _asli_ nya Granger dan Weasley. Dan itu meninggalkan rasa pahit pada Draco.

Meski dia tampak menawarkan _pertemanan_ semu, namun Potter tak pernah mendekati Draco di depan orang lain.

Akan tetapi, setiap malam tanpa terlewat, Potter terhuyung-huyung dengan mata tertutup dan tertidur, ke kasur Draco. Secara tak sadar mempercayai _Draco,_ meringkuk di bawah selimut dan tidur lelap seolah di sana _aman._ Tentunya Potter bisa saja tidur-berjalan ke kasur Weasley? Atau kasur Granger?

 _Mungkin aku cuma sumber kehangatan yang paling dekat_ , pikir Draco jahat.

Dia menceritakan tentang mimpi itu pada Mother lewat surat. Mother tidak menemukan banyak informasi soal memasuki mimpi orang lain—beliau menyebutkan kemungkinan halusinasi dan legilimency, dan beliau menduga mungkin ada ramuan atau sihir darah yang bisa menyebabkan hal itu. Beliau janji akan terus mencari informasi di perpustakaan mereka, dan sudah minta bantuan Father juga.

Di pagi hari saat Teithirw tiba dengan surat dari Pansy, Blaise, dan Greg, Draco dipenuhi oleh kehangatan dan rasa lega—hanya sedikit muram oleh keberadaan Potter, yang selalu pergi setelah Teithiwr datang. Dia menunggu sampai usai jam pelajaran untuk membuka suratnya.

Setelah makan malam, dalam privasi tempat tidur, dia pun membuka suratnya. Pansy dan Blaise sama-sama lolos dari hukuman Wizengamot dan masuk ke Beauxbatons. Draco senang mereka baik-baik saja—berasumsi surat mereka tidak bohong seperti isi surat Draco. Mereka mengiriminya bebatuan bintang, dan Draco menaruhya bersama dengan _moonstone_ miliknya.

Greg harus melewatkan pendidikan akademik dan pergi langsung ke masa percobaan Wizengamot, bekerja di penampungan naga di Romania. Draco rasa setelah Fiendfyre tak terkendali, api naga mungkin akan tampak jinak. Greg mengirim lebih banyak foto alih-alih kata-kata, tapi Draco menghargainya sama dengan surat Pansy dan Blaise. Sebuah senyum terasa tak akrab pada otot wajahnya. Dan dia menyimpan surat-surat serta foto-foto ke meja samping tempat tidur untuk dibalas di pagi hari.

xxx

" _Mr. Malfoy._ " Suara Profesor Berriky, rendah dan bergemuruh, tak terdengar di tengah-tengah kelas Pertahanan yang berisik oleh murid-murid yang berlatih mantra. Tapi Harry dengar.

Dia terdiam dengan segera, mengisyaratkan pada Ron untuk melakukan hal yang serupa.

"Mr. Malfoy, kenapa kau tak punya rekan _lagi_?" kata Berriky sambil melipat lengan. "Aku tak pernah melihatmu berlatih. Aku tak ingin seorang pemalas di kelasku!"

Malfoy balik menatap Berriky dengan tenang tapi tidak bicara.

Berriky menggenggam tongkat sihir di tangan.

 _Bicara saja, Malfoy!_ Harry ingin berteriak.

Malfoy tak membuka mulut. Sebagai gantinya dia setengah berbalik dan membuat sebuah cermin muncul di dinding jauh dari murid lain. Dengan keapikan seorang duelis, dia merapal setiap mantra serangan yang mereka pelajari dan setiap mantra pertahanan saat mantra serangan tersebut memantul balik dari cermin.

Mulut Harry menganga.

"Apa—" tanya Ron, mengikuti arah pandang Harry.

"Malfoy," hembus Harry, "harusnya dia ikut Klub Duel." Mereka menyaksikan saat kilau sihir yang terakhir memudar dan cerminnya lenyap.

Tapi Berriky mengerutkan dahi. "Kau pikir kau sangat pintar ya? Kalau begitu pergi. Kau jelas-jelas tidak butuh bantuan."

Malfoy mengangguk, dengan kalem memunguti barang-barangnya. Dia bertemu tatapan Harry—dan Ron—dan melengkungkan sebuah alis pada mereka sebelum keluar dari ruangan kelas.

"Harry, Ron," tegur Hermione. "Perhatikan baik-baik."

Harry berpaling dari pintu keluar, tapi dia tak bisa menahan untuk menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi, Malfoy—"

Ginny menoleh bingung pada Harry, lalu pada Hermione. "Apa?"

"Malfoy baru saja keluar dari kelas," jawab Ron.

Mulut Hermione membentuk garis tipis, berputar singkat untuk melihat Berriky yang sedang membantu murid lain.

Ginny menggedikkan bahu. "Memang kenapa?" Matanya mulai berkilau. "Ohh, jangan bilang Harry mulai menguntit dia lagi?" godanya.

"Tidak!" protes Harry. Dia mengusir mereka dengan tangannya. "Sana kembali kerja."

Hermione akhirnya bicara. "Malfoy tak bisa punya rekan. Jumlah orang di kelas ini ganjil." Dia berbalik pada Ginny untuk lanjut latihan lagi dan Ron menggedik, berbalik pada Harry dan bersiap dengan tongkat sihirnya.

Tapi _Harry_ tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Oh, dia mendorong pikiran itu cukup jauh untuk fokus merapal dan bertahan, tapi kata-kata Hermione terus berulang-ulang.

 _Malfoy tak bisa punya rekan_.

Malfoy tak pernah punya rekan sepanjang tahun. Harry tak pernah melihat Malfoy dengan siapapun sejak sekolah dimulai, dan mengingat keterbatasan 'interaksi' Harry dengan Malfoy, dia tak yakin dia masuk hitungan.

Malfoy adalah satu-satunya murid Slytherin Tahun Kedelapan yang kembali. Malfoy sendirian, disamping burung hantunya, disamping para peri rumah. Apa Parkinson dan Zabini dan Goyle mengabaikan dia?

Dan lalu Harry mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia lakukan.

xxx

Bagian pertama adalah dengan tinggal alih-alih pergi saat Harry mendapat kilasan wajah Malfoy yang tidak-kosong. Dia telah memperingatkan Ron dan Hermione untuk tak menunggunya di pagi hari. Hermione anehnya menatap dia dengan tatapan pengertian, tapi Ron dengan mudah dibujuk oleh ide bahwa Harry ingin sarapan lebih awal di dapur.

Malfoy menyipitkan matanya saat dia sadar Harry tak akan melompat dan pergi. Harry menggedik balik, berharap dia tampak santai dan kembali melanjutkan PR-nya.

Dan kemudian, Malfoy berdiri untuk menghadiri kelas pertama mereka—Harry berdiri juga.

"Kita ada kelas Ramuan bersama, jadi aku bisa pergi bareng denganmu, kan?" kata Harry enteng.

Malfoy menatapnya seolah dia pikir Harry sudah sinting.

Harry bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di tempat. Jika rencana ini tak berhasil, maka bagian berikutnya tak bisa dimulai. "Er, kau tahu soal kecanggungan saat kau sama-sama pergi ke tempat yang sama dan—"

Mata Malfoy berkelip, dan dia mengisyaratkan Harry untuk ikut.

Harry nyengir.

Mereka sampai lebih awal, jadi kebanyakan hanya ada para Ravenclaw rajin yang lewat di koridor. Slughorn masih belum tiba di kelas Ramuan dan pintunya terkunci. Setelah menatap Harry tak terbaca, Malfoy bersandar ke dinding untuk menunggu. Malfoy tampak terkejut saat Harry berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Er, kau sudah menyiapkan pelajaran hari ini?" Harry pada akhirnya berkata.

Malfoy sedikit memiringkan kepala, namun tak berkata apapun.

"Aku hanya tak mengerti ramuan kadang-kadang," gumam Harry. "Berani bertaruh pelajaran sialan ini setengah hidup dan berusaha menangkapku." Dia cepat-cepat melirik Malfoy dan melihat sudut mulutnya berkedut.

Mereka berdiri dalam diam. Ketika yang lain mulai berdatangan, Malfoy mengerlingnya tapi tak melakukan apapun. Pada akhirnya, Slughorn muncul.

"Ramuan, hal pertama di pagi hari," kata Slughron senang. "Datang lebih awal hari ini, eh, Harry?"

Harry dengan cepat sadar bahwa Malfoy sudah menyelip masuk ke dalam kelas, meninggalkan Harry untuk menghadapi Slughorn sendirian. "Er—yeah."

"Ayo masuk," lanjut Slughorn riang.

Murid-murin lain ikut masuk, dan Hermione menyambar lengannya.

"Bagaimana sarapannya?" tanya Hermione cepat-cepat.

Ron menatapnya dengan mata memicing dan menyela, "Yang kita lihat barusan itu bukan Malfoy, kan?"

"Ya?" jawab Harry polos. "Aku hanya bergaul. Dia kan teman sekamarku, seperti yang kau bilang."

Ron menggerutu. "Yeah, tapi—"

"Bukannya Profesor McGonagall menginginkan kerjasama untuk persatuan-asrama?" paksa Harry.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan—" suara Slughorn memenuhi ruangan.

Mata Hermione melebar dan dia cepat-cepat menghadap ke depan, memaksa Ron untuk menghadap ke depan juga. Harry kembali duduk di kursinya dengan lega.

xxx

Draco merasakan sedikit kehangatan saat Potter tetap tinggal di dapur untuk yang kedua kalinya, alih-alih pergi untuk menemui Granger dan Weasley.

Dan Potter terus melakukan itu sepanjang minggu. Draco khawatir Potter pikir dia semacam _charity chase_ tapi sulit untuk membuktikannya ketika Potter akhirnya menjadi…semacam teman.

Samar-samar dia bisa merasakan tatapan murid lain pada mereka ketika dia dan Potter berjalan bersama ke kelas dan, _Merlin_ , dia menyombong dalam hati. Draco bisa santai sejenak, karena bahkan _mereka_ tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyerang Draco di hadapan Penyelamat mereka.

Tampaknya Profesor Berriky telah mendengar berita non-antagonis antara dia dan Poter, karena Berriky hanya memicingkan mata dan membiarkan dia membaca dalam diam di kelas sementara murid lain berpasangan.

Ketika Draco merenungkan kehidupan barunya yang aneh, dia sadar rasanya seperti optimisme.

xxx

Harry bangun dengan lagu yang berbeda dalam kepalanya. Lagu itu berbeda dengan lagu khidmat tentang bintang-bintang—yang satu ini tentang cahaya dan langit biru dan awan putih lembut berbentuk naga-naga. Lagu ini cocok karena dia baru saja memimpikan Dementor.

Malfoy duduk di kursinya, dan jajaran cahaya keemasan Lumos dan cahaya keperakan bulan membuat rambutnya tampak sangat halus, warna-warna berkelip saat kepala Harry bergerak. Saat tiba waktunya untuk pergi, Malfoy dengan sabar menunggu Harry menjejalkan buku-buku ke dalam tas. Para peri rumah mengatur sarapan mereka berdampingan, alih-alih berseberangan. Harry merasa agak tak nyaman, namun Malfoy hanya melengkungkan bibirnya dan duduk. Harry merasakan dorongan gila untuk meniru gerakan Malfoy.

Hari Senin berarti praktek Ramuan dan waktunya mengumpulkan tugas PR, jadi Harry mengeluarkan buku teks dan buku referensi ramuan di samping PR-nya yang baru setengah jadi—Hermione _tidak_ senang soal itu.

Ketika Harry sibuk melotot pada pertanyaan terakhir dan gila-gilaan mencari jawabannya di buku teks, Malfoy menghela napas. Menyingkirkan tangan Harry, Malfoy membuka-buka buku teksnya. Dia menaruh bukunya di depan Harry dan mengetuk salah satu paragraf di sana. Harry berkedip dan menatap buku lalu merengut pada Malfoy. "Dengar, aku sudah baca bagian itu—"

Malfoy melengkungkan alis dan mengarahkan tatapannya kembali ke buku, jari pucatnya menunjuk sebuah kalimat dan—

"Oh." Harry menggigit bibir dan merona. Harry mendongak lagi. "Terima kasih."

Malfoy memutar mata dan membuat gerakan mengusir dengan tangannya.

Harry nyengir. " _Gryffindork_ ," usulnya pada Malfoy.

Alis Malfoy naik. Harry dengan hati-hati menjaga ekspresi terbuka. Setelah beberapa saat, Malfoy mengeluarkan suara pelan dan bibirnya terangkat.

"Hey!" jawab Harry, pura-pura tersinggung. " _Oh, dan sepertinya buku Ramuan pun keluar untuk membuatmu frustasi._ " lanjut Harry, mencoba untuk meniru cara bicara Malfoy. " _Penyelamat Dunia Sihir dikalahkan oleh buku biasa._ " Harry menggelengkan kepalanya berlebihan.

Malfoy tidak tertawa, tapi matanya berubah cerah.

Perjalanan pagi mereka ke kelas Ramuan _akhirnya_ mulai terasa nyaman. Slughorn menyapa Harry dengan, "Hello, Harry!" dan mengacuhkan Malfoy sepenuhnya.

Malfoy melirik Slughorn. Dia menyelip masuk ke dalam kelas sambil menyeringai pada Harry, lagi-lagi meninggalkan Harry untuk menghadapi Slughorn sendirian.

xxx

Pada Rabu pagi, Harry hanya sedikit kaget saat si burung hantu terbang ke dapur. Malfoy mengangkat kepalanya, dan tiba-tiba Harry terjebak oleh _senyuman_ samar Malfoy saat dia mengambil surat dan bingkisan. Malfoy membuka bingkisan yang paling besar—sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna gelap. Setelah melirik Harry, Malfoy membukanya dengan pamer. Aroma coklat yang kaya langsung membanjiri penciuman Harry, dan dia sadar bahwa ini adalah kiriman dari ibu Malfoy. Malfoy menyenggol Harry keluar dari lamunan dengan alis terangkat dan membuat gerakan menawarkan pada kotak coklatnya.

"Aku, boleh makan satu?— _Sudah jelas, Potter_ ," Harry menjawab dirinya sendiri. Harry membuka telapak tangannya. "Kau duluan, Malfoy." Harry melengkungkan alisnya meniru Malfoy. " _Kenapa, Potter, ternyata kau_ punya _tatakrama juga_."

Malfoy menghadiahi Harry dengan seringai, dan dia mengambil coklat berbentuk naga lalu menggeser kotaknya ke arah Harry. Harry melongok ke dalamnya dan terkejut. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak coklat berbagai bentuk, dan ada yang berbentuk singa! Dia dengan segera memilih yang satu _itu_.

Harry nyengir, membuatnya tak bisa melengkungkan alis, tapi ya sudahlah— " _Kau sangat Gryffindor, Potter_ —Lagipula kau tak akan makan yang bentuk singa! _Ular makan singa untuk sarapan, kau tak tahu ya_?"

Dilihat dari bibir Malfoy yang terangkat, dia setuju pada tanggapan Harry.

Mereka kembali bekerja, dan yah, Harry merasa untuk yang pertama kalinya bahwa mereka _benar-benar_ teman.

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

 **The Standard You Walk Past © bafflinghaze**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku

.

 **CHAPTER 5**

.

Catatan yang ada di dalam kotak coklat bertuliskan :

 _Untuk berbagi. Love. Mother_.

Dan ketika Draco melihat coklat berbentuk singa dalam kotak coklat kiriman ibunya, dia sadar bahwa dia harus menjelaskan soal relasinya dengan Potter pada Mother.

Dia tahu ibunya mengetahui sesuatu. Dia tidak menceritakan soal…pertemanan barunya dengan Potter, tapi dia sendiri sudah membacanya di _Prophet._ Pasti ada murid mata-mata di sekolah, murid yang terobsesi pada Potter dan segala hal yang dia lakukan.

Draco terlihat bersama dengan Potter bukanlah berita yang mengejutkan, dan terkadang Draco heran kenapa tak ada artikel semacam _"Harry Potter menghadiri kelas Ramuan!",_ atau _"Harry Potter makan panekuk untuk sarapan!"_ atau omong kosong lainnya.

Draco menaruh surat-surat dan bingkisan lain ke samping, dan menyodorkan kotak coklat pada Potter. Potter berbicara sendiri dengan lucu, dan Draco memilih coklat berbentuk naga, sedangkan Potter memilih singa ( _Gryffindor_ ). Mereka berbagi menit-menit kesunyian yang nyaman saat memakan coklat mereka. Draco menemukan dirinya tak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat cengiran lebar Potter.

"Terima kasih pada ibumu untukku, Malfoy," kata Potter enteng sambil menjilat jari-jarinya. " _Baiklah_."

Draco memutar matanya, sebagian karena jawaban Potter untuknya, tapi juga karena dia _memang_ akan berterima kasih pada ibunya.

Potter merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman, dan setelah nyengir sekali lagi pada Draco, dia lanjut mengerjakan PR. Draco mengerjap pada kehangatan yang tiba-tiba memenuhi dirinya. Dia menggelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan benaknya, dan mencoba untuk tak menyeringai saat Potter tak sengaja menumpahkan tinta ke atas perkamen dan mengumpat.

xxx

Malam itu, Draco menaruh surat-surat dan bingkisan mengelilingi kasurnya. Dia memungut surat Mother dulu, aroma bunga menempel di kertasnya. Surat Mother tidak menyebutkan referensi eksplisit soal Potter. Sebaliknya, beliau mengingatkan Draco soal kunjungan ke Manor di pekan Hogsmeade mendatang dan mengingatkan untuk menulis surat pada Father. Bahkan Father menulis surat ringan untuk Draco—tentang pekerjaan renovasi di Manor. Draco yakin Mother mengawasinya di belakang punggung saat Father menulis surat itu.

Draco menelan ludah saat membuka bingkisan dari Father. _Mungkin Father tak seacuh yang kukira._ Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah bandul perak yang diletakkan di atas kain beludru biru tua. Rantainya terbuat dari perak putih, dan saat Draco menyentuh bandulnya dengan jari ragu-ragu, sebuah getaran sihir melingkari lengannya.

Bandulnya diisi oleh sihir perlindungan. Kalung itu tua, dan berlapis-lapis mantra terpasang pada permukaan logamnya. Pelan-pelan, Draco memasang kalung itu di lehernya. Saat rantainya terpasang, bandul itu bergetar dan gelitik sihir mengaliri kulitnya.

Draco menutup matanya. Dia bisa merasakan keberadaan mantra yang lebih baru. Sihir Father. Rasanya tidak sama dengan sihir Mother, tapi terdapat rasa kalem dan juga…Father peduli. Draco bisa membatalkan mantra pertahanan pribadinya, dan dia menghela napas saat beban mantranya berkurang.

Bingkisan gabungan dari Pansy dan Blaise lebih ringan, mereka memberinya beberapa ramuan perawatan rambut dari Prancis. Pansy menjamin bahwa ramuannya _sama bagusnya dengan ramuan dari Sleakeezy, darling. Pikirkan betapa_ hebatnya _gaya Prancis, Draco!_ Senda gurau Pansy dan Blaise di sepanjang surat—paragraf berbeda dalam tulisan berbeda dan beberapa noda tinta saat mereka berebut pena bulu—membuat Draco nostalgia. Dia memutuskan untuk menulis surat pada Mother untuk menanyakan apakah Pansy, Blaise, dan Greg bisa datang ke Manor saat pekan Hogsmeade.

xxx

Harry melihat sebuah cermin, tidak sama dengan cermin yang Malfoy ciptakan di kelas Pertahanan. _Ini_ adalah Cermin Tarsah, dan Harry melihat refleksi dirinya: seorang anak kecil pendek, rambut berantakan, pakaian kebesaran.

Saat Quirrel mencengkeram lengannya, dia merasakan dirinya tertegun, dan terbakar, dan menjerit. Suara Voldemort mengelilinginya seperti gas beracun. Dia tak bisa melepaskan cengkeramannya dan Batu Bertuah terjatuh dari kantung celananya saat dia mencoba membebaskan diri. Bekas lukanya terbakar ketika Quirrel terbakar.

Kehangatan mekar di sepanjang punggungnya, dan dia takut itu adalah Fiendfyre. Dia memutar kepala dan menangkap kilasan rambut pirang sebelum jubah hitam menariknya menjauh. Harry mencoba untuk menoleh pada Quirrel dan Voldemort, dan matanya membelalak saat dia melihat tiruan dirinya berdiri di sana, menyaksikan kenangannya berputar dan Quirrel pun hancur. Orang itu menjaganya tetap hangat, dan lambat laun, Harry bisa mendengar orang asing itu menyanyi pelan—" _For you, I'll give you the moon"_ —dan Harry akhirnya rileks dalam dekapan.

xxx

Kepahitan terhadap Dumbledore karena telah membiarkan dia menderita _berlawanan_ dengan lagu yang masih menempel dalam kepalanya. Dia hanyalah _anak-anak_ saat dia menyaksikan kematian; batu bertuah, basilisk— _fuck,_ bahkan _Sirius_. Bagaimana Dumbledore bisa berpikir Harry mampu melakukan hal yang bahkan tak bisa dicapai seorang Auror?

Harry memasang kacamatanya, cepat-cepat menarik tirai kasurnya dan melihat pemandangan akrab Malfoy yang sedang mengerjakan tugas. Malfoy menganggukkan kepalanya, yang Harry jawab dengan senyuman.

Amarahnya pada Dumbledore menghilang saat melihat bibir Malfoy melengkung. Merasa jauh lebih tenang, Harry bersiap-siap untuk sarapan dengan Malfoy.

xxx

Ketika Harry kembali ke ruang rekreasi pada jam bebas, Luna sedang duduk di bangku terbesar dekat jendela. Waktu itu masih pagi; sinar matahari menelusup masuk membuat rambut Luna berkilau. Hal itu mengingatkan Harry pada kilasan dalam mimpinya dan Harry mengerjap. Apa mungkin dia memimpikan Luna? Keanehan lagu yang menempel dalam kepalanya _terasa_ cocok dengan gadis itu.

Luna mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum saat Harry datang menghampiri. "Harry, wrackspurts-mu berkurang."

"Um, okay." Harry mengerling buku sketsa di tangan Luna, dipenuhi oleh gambar dan tulisan rapi tentang makhluk yang sebagian familiar, sebagian tidak. "Aku hanya—sepertinya aku melihatmu dalam mimpiku," kata Harry.

Luna tersenyum tenang padanya. "Tapi aku tak ingat pernah berada di sana.

Butuh waktu sejenak bagi Harry untuk mengerti maksudnya. "Um, oh."

"Apa mimpinya baik?" Luna menatapnya dengan mata jernih. Suaranya ringan dan tidak sesuai dengan nada suara yang Harry ingat.

Harry merasakan senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya. "Tidak buruk."

Luna menyentuh lengannya. "Kalau begitu semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Dia terseyum, matanya kembali menerawang. "Kau akan menemukan apa yang kau cari."

Harry tersenyum tak yakin dan melihat ke luar jendela dengan Luna. Orang dalam mimpinya tak mungkin Luna—siapapun itu, dia punya dada datar, dan Luna sudah pasti tidak berdada datar. Harry tersipu saat dia sadar dia sedang menatap dada Luna dan cepat-cepat berpaling.

xxx

Mata Draco memicing. Dia hanya mau pergi makan siang, sedikit telat karena habis dari perpustakaan, ketika dia mendengar teriakan.

"Slytherin terkutuk! Beraninya kalian kembali ke Hogwarts!"

Dia menarik tongkat sihir dan mulai memutar-mutarnya, mengarahkan tongkat sihir ke lantai. Bandulnya bereaksi dan garis-garis sihir muncul di sekelilingnya. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk menenangkan wajah dan postur tubuhnya.

Kemudian dia berjalan maju dan berbalik di tikungan.

Dia menatap santai. Seperti yang sudah dia duga, koridor kosong itu hanya diisi oleh dua orang Slytherin—murid tahun Pertama atau Kedua, dilihat dari tinggi badannya—dan tiga orang Hufflepuff. _Dan orang-orang pikir Hufflepuff itu baik dan lembut_.

Mereka dengan segera melihatnya, dan perhatian mereka beralih. Tongkat sihir mereka teracung tepat pada Draco. Draco mengerlingkan matanya santai pada murid Slytherin. Kedua anak perempuan itu menatapnya teguh, namun mereka cukup pintar untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari para murid laki-laki Hufflepuff dan meninggalkan Draco.

"Well, ini kan _Draco Malfoy_ , si _bayi Pelahap Maut_ ," kata anak lelaki yang paling berotot. Dia melicinkan rambut coklatnya saat dia berjalan maju. "Kami melihatmu sok akrab dengan Harry."

Draco menjaga mukanya tetap kosong sambil terus melangkah maju. Dalam benaknya, dia terus merapal mantra perisai untuk bersiap melawan apapun yang akan mereka lemparkan padanya.

"Well, hentikan saja," geram si anak. "Harry tidak menyukaimu. Terkadang dia hanya orang yang berbudi luhur. Jangan sampai salah mengiranya sebagai pertemanan nyata!"

Draco menegang. Dia tahu itu, dia _sudah tahu itu_. Potter adalah si _Anak Emas_ , berbudi luhur, bodoh, pemaaf, dan _baik_. Sedangkan Draco—dia bahkan tak bisa hanya menjadi Draco, dia selalu Draco _Malfoy_. Gambaran Potter sedang tersenyum tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya. Apakah senyum itu palsu?

" _Stupefy!_ "

Draco menghindar dan mantra itu menyobek ujung jubahnya. Anak lelaki yang lainnya dengan segera merapal lagi, wajah mereka dipenuhi amarah. Draco maju, pikiran fokus. _Protego! Protego!_ Percikan cahaya beterbangan saat kutukan dan perisai bertabrakan, dan ledakan keras menggema di koridor.

Draco melangkah mantap ke depan. Para Hufflepuff melangkah mundur dengan waspada.

"Menjauh dari kami, Pelahap Maut! Kami akan lapor Profesor Sprout!" salah satu berteriak. Yang lainnya melemparkan kutukan, tapi Draco tak terusik oleh kata-kata mereka yang terus diulang-ulang.

Lagipula, dia sendiri sudah merenungkannya. Mereka tak bisa melukainya lebih dari luka yang dia sebabkan oleh kebodohannya sendiri.

Kutukan itu mengitari perisai bandul dalam lingkaran penuh dan memantul terbalik tepat pada si perapal. Si anak tiarap sambil memekik dan tak sengaja menabrak dua orang lainnya dengan kesakitan. Draco terus maju tanpa ampun.

Para Hufflepuff akhirnya sadar dan mereka mundur-mundur, tongkat sihir mereka teracung waspada ke wajah Draco. Lagipula, _mereka_ lah yang berkata bahwa Draco adalah Pelahap Maut. Dan seseorang tak bisa menjadi Pelahap Maut tanpa punya pengetahuan soal _Sihir Hitam._

Ketua dari tiga orang itu ketakutan duluan. "Kau—Malfoy… Mejauh kau dari kami semua! Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyerang kami!" Mereka melangkah mundur hingga punggung mereka menempel ke dinding, meninggalkan jalan tanpa hambatan bagi Draco untuk melewati koridor.

Draco mengambil jalan yang diberikan padanya, dan dia tidak kaget saat mereka mengutuk punggungnya. Sihir bandul bereaksi dan kebanyakan kutukan mereka terserap oleh kilatan cahaya yang membuat bayangan gelap Draco memanjang di lantai. Dia memaksa dirinya untuk tak mengaduh ketika rasa sakit yang tajam mengenai punggungnya. Sebaliknya dia berusaha mencari mantra penangkal-kutukan dan mantra penyembuh yang dia butuhkan.

Tampaknya dunia setelah-perang adalah dunia dimana Slytherin punya lebih banyak kehormatan dibanding Hufflepuff.

xxx

Harry merenggangkan punggungnya di sofa, bersantai di ruang rekreasi Tahun Kedelapan. Ruangan sunyi dan nyaman, dengan sedikit celotehan berbisik-bisik yang jauh dari Harry.

Orang dalam mimpi Harry adalah Malfoy; dia yakin itu. Harry menghabiskan waktu makan siang dan makan malamnya untuk mengobservasi semua murid—tak ada yang memiliki rambut pirang seringan Malfoy, dada yang solid, otot yang kuat dan _laki-laki_.

Malfoy yang Harry lihat dalam mimpi begitu hangat, menenangkan, lembut, dan terbuka. Hal itu membuat Harry terobsesi, hanya sedikit, untuk mencari tahu apakah Malfoy yang nyata juga bisa seperti itu. Dan Harry punya firasat bahwa Malfoy bisa seperti itu. Dilihat dari seringai kecil dan senyuman yang sering muncul tiba-tiba, meski Harry masih belum bisa menemukan penyebabnya; gusar jengkel dan putaran mata saat Harry kesulitan mengerjakan PR membuat Malfoy membantunya. Semua itu menandakan hal-hal tentang Malfoy ( _Draco_ ) yang, pada saat itu, di luar pengetahuan Harry.

Draco tak pernah ada di ruang rekreasi, dan Harry berpikir untuk memasukan hal itu ke dalam daftar hal-hal yang akan dia buat Draco lakukan, tepat setelah membuatnya bicara. Harry merasa agak kecewa; dia kira jika dia mulai bicara 'untuk' Draco, pada akhirnya Draco akan menyerah dan mulai bicara padanya. Meski hanya karena respon Harry yang payah.

"Kami tak pernah melihatmu saat sarapan lagi," kata Ron muram sambil menjatuhkan diri ke sofa di samping Harry.

Harry nyengir dan menggedik. "Aku senang makan di dapur. Di sana tenang."

Hermione menatap tajam padanya. "Dan bukan karena Sytherin tertentu yang kau obsesikan selama tahun keenam?"

"Aku kan benar, waktu itu," gerutu Harry, menghindari pertanyaannya. "Kalian tak bisa menghentikanku untuk pergi ke dapur," katanya keras kepala.

Hermione tertawa. "Tidak, tentu kami tak bisa. Silakan lakukan aktifitas kecilmu dengan Malfoy, kalau begitu."

Ron merepet. "Harry tidak melakukan _apapun_ dengan Malfoy!"

Harry merona. "Err, kami sama-sama sarapan di dapur. Kau boleh ikut kalau kau mau…" tambah Harry sambil berpikir _tolong jangan ikut._

" _No bloody way_ ," Ron menggelengkan kepala dengan berapi-api. " _Aku_ punya kekuatan untuk pergi ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan _ku_."

Harry nyengir dan tertawa pada ekspresi Ron yang amat serius.

xxx

Setiap pagi sejak coklat tiba, Draco selalu mengambil satu coklat lalu membiarkan Harry memilih satu coklat untuk dirinya sendiri. Ada berbagai macam bentuk naga, singa, merak, dan bunga, semuanya tersusun rapi dan tampak lezat. Ada coklat susu, coklat putih, coklat mint, coklat hitam…dan banyak yang Harry tak tahu namanya.

"Ada apa dengan dunia ini—seorang Malfoy memilih singa?" kata Harry, pura-pura menunjuk horor pada kepingan coklat yang baru saja Draco ambil dari kotak.

Draco nyengir jahat padanya dan menggigit kepala si singa. Dia mendorong kotaknya ke Harry, dan Harry mengintip ke dalam.

Mulut Harry menganga. "Cuma tersisa naga dan merak!" Dengan hati-hati, dia mengambil naga Ekor Berduri Cina. Dia menangkap mata Draco, yang berkilau geli. Harry meluruskan punggungnya dan memasang aksen bicara mewah. _"Kenapa Potter, itu rencana brengsekku sejak awal."_ Harry memasang muka cemberut. "Well, kurasa naga keren juga."

Draco berpaling saat dia menutup kotak coklat, namun Harry bisa melihat senyum di bibirnya.

Itu memenuhi Harry dengan kehangatan, dan mereka kembali melanjutkan PR tanpa kata. Dia masih belum berhasil membuat Draco bicara; nyanyian dalam mimpinya tidak dihitung. Harry kira bila Draco bicara, mereka akan sering berbagi hinaan. Tapi karena sekarang Harry menghina dirinya sendiri, dia tidak sakit hati oleh itu, tidak saat mata Draco berkilau setuju.

xxx

Mungkin Harry menjadi lebih dari _sedikit_ terobsesi pada Draco, meski dia bisa mengatakan dengan bangga bahwa dia tidak sebegitu terobsesi seperti saat di tahun keenam.

Pada jam bebas ganda, dia mengamati Peta Perampok, mencari si nama familiar. Dia mengikuti Draco dari kelas Transfigurasi hingga Arithmancy. Dia duduk di bangku kelas paling belakang dalam Jubah Gaib dan menonton Draco menulis persamaan yang tidak Harry mengerti dalam tulisan yang elegan. Dia mengekor di belakang Draco saat dia pergi, keluar paling terakhir dari kelas, menuju Perpustakaan. Dia mengagumi cara berjalan Draco yang luwes, yang mengingatkannya pada Narcissa Malfoy.

Dan kemudian Harry melihat sekelompok murid yang terdiri dari empat orang Hufflepuff, dua Ravenclaw, dan satu Gryffindor sedang menyudutkan sepasang Slytherin. Punggung Draco menegak dan dia terus berjalan maju, membuat Harry panik.

Kelompok itu berusaha menjegal Draco, dua anak Slytherin terlupakan. Harry menjejalkan Jubah Gaib ke dalam kantung, mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan berlari menyusul. Dia harus menghindari guna-guna dan kutukan yang memantul—Harry puas saat melihat beberapa dari mereka terkena kutukan mereka sendiri, terjatuh, kaki berkaitan, dan menggumam kesakitan.

Ketika Harry berhasil sampai _di sana,_ Draco sudah menghilang di tikungan.

 _Tidak penting_.

Salah satu dari mereka—seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang—melihat kedatangannya dan kalut berusaha memperingatkan teman-temannya. Sekarang Harry bisa melihat wajah semua penyerang.

"Harry!" salah satu dari mereka berkata. Mereka mencoba tersenyum padanya.

Harry mendelik balik.

"Jangan pikir aku bodoh," geramnya. "Tujuh lawan satu? Itu sangat tidak adil." Dia mengerling si anak Gryffindor, membuat si anak meringis. Dia kecewa saat menyadari ketujuh anak itu adalah anggota Klub Duel. Harry harap mereka bergabung dengan klub bukan untuk belajar menyerang orang yang tidak mereka sukai.

"Apa kalian _sadar_ bahwa Malfoy punya hak penuh untuk menantang duel salah satu dari kalian? Dan kalau aku sampai menyaksikan _salah satu_ dari kalian melanjutkan kebiasaan ini, aku _akan_ melaporkan kalian, dan aku _akan_ menendang kalian keluar dari Klub Duel." Harry menyipitkan mata saat mereka hanya menatapnya dengan mulut menganga. _"Mengerti?"_

Mulut mereka serentak tertutup, kepala mengangguk-angguk kalut. Beberapa mengguman, "Ya, Harry."

"Sekarang pergi."

Para murid dengan segera berlarian melewati Harry, ke arah berlawanan dengan arah yang diambil Draco. Setelah anak yang terakhir menghilang dari pandangan Harry, dia menyimpan tongkat sihirnya.

Topeng kosong yang Draco pasang saat menghadapi mereka sama persis dengan yang biasa Harry lihat. Tapi topeng itu berbeda dengan kelembutan yang Harry lihat di pagi hari dan bertabrakan dengan Draco dalam mimpinya. Apa yang baru saja Draco lakukan sangat Gryffindor…mungkin Draco bisa peduli seperti yang sudah Harry duga.

xxx

Harry dia-diam memperhatikan Draco pagi berikutnya, tapi tak ada yang berbeda dari gerak-gerik Draco. Kulit terbuka yang bisa Harry lihat—tangan, leher, wajah—tampak bersih, dan dari postur Draco tidak ada tanda-tanda dia mengalami cedera. Draco makan dengan caranya yang biasa, dan dia menulis kalimat lurus yang bisa dibaca di perkamennya.

Ketika Draco menoleh padanya dengan alis melengkung, Harry cepat-cepat mendekat dan melihat pekerjaan Draco. "Kau _yakin_ itu jawaban yang benar?"

Draco menepis tangan Harry.

" _Tentu saja, Scarhead_." Harry cemberut. "Terserah kau kalau begitu. _Ya ampun, kau sangat cerdas, Potter._ "

Draco mendengus dan menonjok lengan Harry.

"Hey!" Harry mengelus lengannya hati-hati. "Baiklah, baiklah. Draco Malfoy adalah penyihir paling cerdas yang pernah ada," lantun Harry.

Draco tersenyum menyeringai, dan Harry pura-pura mengomel sedikit, hanya demi melihat mata Draco menari dengan humor.

.

 **tbc**

.

Um, adakah yang menyadari bahwa pada sudut pandang Harry, dia mulai memanggil Malfoy dengan _Draco_?

hehe


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

 **The Standard You Walk Past © bafflinghaze**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku

.

 **CHAPTER 6**

.

Kebisingan dapur berubah sunyi oleh mantra peredam di sekeliling mereka. Draco sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan Potter melewati rambutnya. Potter sedang sibuk mengerjakan PR, sepiring panekuk terlupakan di atas meja.

Mimpi Potter malam itu sangat buruk; Draco setidaknya mampu mengalami mimpi Potter dalam keadaan _lucid._ Tapi dia sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya berada dalam mimpi: tak ada kontrol, dan semua usaha yang dilakukan sia-sia belaka. Dia melihat setiap garis ketegangan pada tubuh Potter dalam mimpi—dan lebih buruknya, Potter pernah _hidup_ melalui semua kejadian itu. Sungguh mengherankan bagaimana Potter—Potter yang terbangun—tidak berubah menjadi orang yang pahit, kasar, dan sarkastis.

Potter hampir tak pernah lagi berkelana di malam hari. Draco sudah pasrah Potter tidur di kasurnya; tapi itu berarti dia punya alasan untuk merasa sedikit bangga saat melihat Potter bangun dalam keadaan siaga dan segar.

Tapi Draco masih tak yakin soal Potter menjadi _teman_ nya. Dia membiarkan Potter menemaninya di pagi hari, tapi…apa yang akan Mother lakukan selanjutnya? Draco sudah tahu apa yang Father ingin dia lakukan, di dunia setelah-perang ini. Father akan menerima tawaran pertemanan Harry Potter dengan segera dan kemudian menggunakan pertemanan itu untuk meningkatkan reputasi keluarga Malfoy.

Draco rasa Mother juga akan menerima pertemanan itu. Draco tersenyum di dalam. Mother tak akan pernah melakukan sesuatu yang terang-terangan seperti menggunakan pertemanan untuk meningkatkan reputasi. Beliau akan menjadikan Potter teman dekat, sehingga peningkatan reputasi hanya akan tampak seperti efek samping.

Tapi mungkin, Draco harus berteman dengan Harry Potter hanya karena Draco menikmati saat bersama dengannya, tidak peduli betapa bodohnya itu.

Dia mengamati Potter bergelut dengan buku teks dan menulis di perkamen dengan tulisan cakar ayam. Setelah semenit mendengar desah frustasi Potter, Draco merasa kasihan dan membantunya.

xxx

Draco tidak mengira para _Slytherin_ akan menyergapnya, tapi mereka melakukannya. Saat itu Jum'at pagi dan Draco sedang berjalan dari dapur menuju Perpustakaan. Mereka menyudutkannya di salah satu koridor kosong berdebu yang sering dia lewati—yang berarti mereka menguntit, dan Draco _harus_ memperpanjang jarak mantra pendeteksinya. Atau mungkin dia hanya terbiasa ditemani Potter.

Mereka adalah sekelompok anak tahun menengah—ketiga, keempat, dan kelima. Tapi pembicara mereka adalah seorang murid perempuan tahun ketujuh. Dia sama tingginya dengan Draco, kulit sama pucatnya namun rambutnya segelap malam.

"Draco Malfoy." Cara bibir gadis itu melengkung saat menyebut namanya membuat Draco geli. Itu adalah kebiasaan dia dulu. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan dari kami? Apa bantuanmu adalah untuk mendapat kemurahan hati kami?"

Draco menatapnya kosong.

Beberapa detik menjadi semenit. Ketika Draco berkedip, si anak gadis tahun ketujuh memalingkan matanya.

"D-dengar." Si gadis berhenti, mungkin ngeri mendengar dirinya sendiri terbata-bata. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk menenangkan diri, tapi matanya terpaku pada daerah di atas mata Draco. "Mengertilah ini, Draco Malfoy, bahwa kami tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu. Setiap bantuan yang kau berikan pada kami tidak akan diperhitungkan sebagai ikatan atau hutang."

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya ke para Slytherin di belakang si gadis. Mereka berdiri hampir seperti Gryffindor dan melawan tatapannya, meski hanya sebentar. Draco menimang untuk mencoba bicara pada mereka, atau menggunakan Legilimency-kelompok. Kutukan itu masih bergetar dibawah tenggorokannya, kenang-kenangan penyihir dari sisi 'Cahaya'. Tekanan sihir bandul yang menenangkan, berisi sihir Father dan sihir generasi keluarga Malfoy, memberi Draco keberanian. Dia memilih untuk menggunakan Legilimency.

Draco mundur selangkah, supaya dia bisa menangkap semua tatapan mereka. Dia menjernihkan pikirannya sejenak dan melingkarkan jari-jari di tongkat sihirnya. Ketika dia mengangkat tongkat sihir dan membentuk gerakan di udara, semua mata tertarik pada tongkat sihirnya, bahkan saat mereka berusaha untuk menarik tongkat sihir mereka sendiri.

 _Legilimens inverto._

Dengung pikiran para Slytherin muncul seperti garis totol-totol buram pada dasar yang gelap. Draco mengabaikan pikiran mereka—dia tak tertarik untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan. Lagipula dengan mantra yang sudah dimodifikasi ini, dia tak bisa membaca pikiran.

 _Aku bukan membantu dan tidak akan membantu kalian_ , Draco memproyeksikan.

Mata mereka membelalak. Yang paling pandai di antara mereka tersentak dan memutuskan kontak mata. Tapi Draco telah menyempurnakan mantra ini sepanjang musim panas, dan bentuk pengiriman pikiran _ini_ tidak membutuhkan kontak mata sekali mantra ini terpasang. Dia sedikit melangkah maju. Pemimpin mereka melangkah mundur. Si gadis masih belum memutuskan kontak mata, dan Draco bisa merasakan perisai Occlumency-nya yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Draco mencengkeram tautan-tautan dalam pikirannya. _Kenapa aku harus membantu mereka yang tidak berpikir untuk diri mereka sendiri? Slytherin yang tidak bersikap seperti Slytherin?_

Keterkejutan dan amarah mewarnai wajah mereka. Mungkin sekarang mereka cukup pandai dan mulai untuk tak berkeliaran sendiri atau hanya berpasangan. Atau mungkin mereka sadar, bahwa setidaknya, mereka punya pilihan untuk bicara pada McGonagall dan mencoba untuk membuat Kepala Sekolah percaya pada mereka.

 _Bukan salahku mereka muncul di jalanku. Aku hanya berjalan lewat_ , Draco mengakhiri, dengan perasaan santai. Dia memotong koneksi, sudah tak ingin bicara lagi.

Saat dia melangkah maju, para Slytherin terbuka seperti air, memberinya jalan.

Itu membuat Draco menyadari bahwa dia sudah tidak mengelompokkan dirinya sebagai Slytherin lagi.

xxx

Harry mengecek Peta Perampok sesering yang dia bisa, tapi dia tak pernah melihat sekelompok besar menghampiri _Draco Malfoy_ lagi.

Meski begitu, ketika jadwal Klub Duel pada Jum'at malam tiba, Harry membuat mereka menunggu sementara dia naik ke panggung. Dia dengan mudah bisa membedakan anak-anak waktu _itu—_ mereka yang berpaling darinya alih-alih menatapnya penasaran. Dia telah bicara pada Profesor Flitwick dan Neville bahwa dia ingin bicara pada para murid, meski tidak memberi tahu msalah apa, sehingga mereka berdua pun menatapnya penasaran.

"Apa semua orang sudah di sini?"

Para murid melirik satu sama lain, dan beberapa menganguk balik pada Harry.

Harry mengangguk pelan. "Telah menjadi perhatianku bahwa beberapa dari kalian tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Kepala Sekolah McGonagall pada Pesta Pembukaan. _Ingat?_ Persatuan antar-asrama? Rekonsiliasi?"

Para murid bergerak-gerak di tempat. Beberapa dari mereka berpaling dan tampak merasa bersalah. Beberapa urung melipat lengan mereka. Harry bertanya-tanya apa mereka berkeliling untuk mengutuk anak Slytherin yang lain juga.

"Jika masih belum jelas, itu berarti _dilarang menyerang murid lain._ Hanya karena seseorang adalah Slytherin bukan berarti mereka jahat! _Hell_ , Peter Pettigrew adalah seorang Gryffindor, dan aku yakin kalian semua sudah mendengar kisahnya."

Harry menggelengkan kepala, mencoba mengusir amarahnya, tapi yang terjadi amarahnya malah makin meningkat. Dia bolak-balik di panggung, sebelum berjalan ke ujung dan melotot pada beberapa murid tertentu.

"Perang sudah berakhir. Jangan ganggu orang-orang lagi. Aku tak _peduli_ kalau ini terdengar klise—bertemanlah dengan murid dari asrama lain. Dan Draco Malfoy"—beberapa anak tampak tertarik—"dulu adalah seorang Pelahap Maut. Aku _tahu_. Dia _dulu_ seorang Pelahap Maut. Tapi tidak lagi. _Aku_ memberikan kesaksian pada persidangannya. Dia punya setiap hak untuk berada di sini. Jika kau berpikir sebaliknya, maka lebih baik kau maju dan bicara padaku soal itu." Harry menarik napas dalam-dalam, tapi hal itu tak pernah bisa menenangkannya, dan itu tak bisa menenangkan dia sekarang. " _Mengerti?"_

"Apa kita bisa mempercayai para Slytherin? Apa kau bisa menyebutkan satu nama Slytherin yang _baik_?" panggil Zacharias Smith.

"Banyak anak Slytherin yang berjuang untuk _kita_ pada Pertempuran Hogwarts. Aku tak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama tentang _kau_!" kata Harry kasar.

Smith mencela. "Kau menghindari pertanyaanku, Harry."

"Severus Snape membahayakan nyawanya demi menjadi mata-mata pihak kita. Narcissa Malfoy _berbohong pada Voldemort_ dan menyelamatkan hidupku."

"Pfft." Smith memutar mata. "Sebuah aksi kecil tidak membuat mereka jadi _baik._ Jelas-jelas mereka cuma berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri."

" _Merlin_!" sembur Harry. "Merlin sialan dulunya seorang Slytherin. Apa itu cukup bagus untukmu?"

Zacharias terkutuk Smith mengangkat bahu. "Tidak perlu marah. Aku hanya _mengatakan_ apa yang dipikirkan semua orang." Geoffrey Hooper membuat suara persetujuan di sampingnya.

Harry mendelik. "Baiklah. Terserah. Kalau kau punya masalah dengan Slytherin, bicara pada Kepala Asrama, bicara pada _ku._ Aku _tidak_ akan mentoleransi serangan pada mereka, dalam keadaan apapun. _Mengerti_?"

Murid yang dia pelototi cepat-cepat mengangguk, dan anggukan kepala menyebar bagai ombak.

Harry mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Bagus. Mari kita mulai," katanya tiba-tiba. Dia melompat turun dari panggung. Jantungnya berdebar, dan dia merasa ingin menonjok seseorang. Mungkin Smith.

Neville menyentuh bahunya singkat. "Tadi itu soal apa?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya tajam. "Semacam memergoki hal itu terjadi."

Neville tampak khawatir. "Kalau begitu bukankah kau harusnya lapor McGonagall?"

Harry mendesah, menciut. "Aku tahu—hanya saja menurutku para Slytherin tidak menginginkan hal itu, kau tahu?" _Dan tidak pula Draco._ "Dengar, lain kali aku memergoki hal seperti ini, aku akan melaporkannya."

Neville mengangguk, dagunya terpasang tegak. "Aku akan berjaga-jaga juga."

"Terima kasih, sobat."

xxx

Harry memperhatikan murid-murid lain dengan seksama. Klub Duel berjalan cukup baik dan tenang, dan para murid tampak cukup menyesal. Dia menyadari bahwa mereka lebih memilih untuk minta bantuan pada Neville atau Flitwick. _Apa mereka semua pernah melakukan sesuatu?_ Harry cepat-cepat menendang dirinya sendiri secara mental. Dia telah mengabaikan para Slytherin, tak pernah menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, dan bagi beberapa murid, hal itu dianggap sebagai persetujuannya.

Harry menggosok wajahnya. _Kenapa sih orang-orang tak bisa hidup bersama dalam damai?_ Harry sadar bahwa pertanyaan itu bisa dibalikkan padanya. Dia jadi teringat bahwa dia ingin Draco bergabung dengan Klub Duel. _Hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi_ , pikir Harry lelah.

Di akhir pertemuan klub, Profesor Flitwick menghampirinya. "Apakah terjadi suatu insiden, Mr. Potter?"

"Profesor?"

"Pidatomu tadi. Jika kau melihat sesuatu, kau harus melaporkannya," desak Flitwick. "Aku akan bicara pada murid-murid asramaku tentang hal ini."

Harry mendesah. "Tak ada yang terluka disamping si penyerang yang melukai diri mereka sendiri. Saya tak akan mengatakan siapa saja yang terlibat—jika mereka tak maju, pasti ada alasannya."

Flitwick mengerutkan dahi. "Mr. Potter, aku mengerti ketidaksukaan para murid, namun menyerang murid lain adalah kebiasaan yang tak bisa diterima!"

"Saya dan Malfoy selama enam tahun?" sangsi Harry.

Flitwick melipat lengan. "Aku percaya kau telah salah menaruh rasa keadilanmu."

"Tapi pidato Kepala Sekolah McGonagall tidak berhasil, bukan?" kata Harry pasrah. "Bisakah saya kembali ke kamar sekarang?"

"Masalah masih belum selesai," Flitwick memperingatkan, "tapi kau boleh kembali."

"Selamat malam, Profesor."

"Selamat malam, Mr. Potter."

xxx

Pada Jum'at malam, Draco mempelajari bahwa Padfoot adalah Sirius Black. Sepupunya, seseorang yang tak pernah ia kenal. Dia melihat, merasa seperti seorang pengganggu, saat Harry-mimpi tertawa bersama Black. Dia bergidik saat mimpinya berubah gelap.

Dia tak pernah ingin melihat Bellatrix lagi, tapi dia sering melihatnya dalam mimpi Harry. Wajah Bellatrix yang dipenuhi keriangan gelap selalu berhasil memunculkan ketakutan terdalam Draco, dan ketika Black jatuh ke dalam selubung, sebuah pekikan membelah ruang mimpi.

"Tidak! _Tidak! Sirius!"_

Harry jatuh berlutut sambil terisak hebat. Segalanya meleleh dan lenyap hingga tersisa Harry sendirian dalam kegelapan, menghadap Selubung yang indah menipu.

Air mata mengaliri pipi Harry tak terkontrol. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Semua ini salahku, ini salahku. Kalau bukan karena aku—"

Draco hendak mendekati Harry, namun segalanya miring, dan Draco hampir tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan. Tiba-tiba mereka berada di Menara Astronomi. Draco mendadak mual, dia melihat wajahnya sendiri. Dia menyaksikan Dumbledore jatuh, yang terasa sangat lama dan benturannya mengguncang tanah. Dan setiap kali Draco mencoba mendekati Harry, dia didorong mundur oleh mimpi itu sendiri. Harry berada jauh di luar jangkauan, dan sebuah bisikan pelan meresapi mimpi.

"Maafkan aku, ini salahku, maafkan aku, ini salahku, maafkan aku—"

Bisikan itu melukai Draco, karena dia tahu itu bukan salah Harry. Itu adalah salah Draco. Kematian Snape dan Dumbledore—itu adalah salah Draco. Pelahap maut memasuki Hogwarts—itu salah Draco. Orang-orang terkurung di ruang bawah tanah Manor, Trio Emas berada tepat di depan matanya—dan dia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyaksikan mereka yang terkurung itu disiksa. Dan juga menyiksa mereka dengan tangannya sendiri.

Dan…Draco butuh waktu lama untuk mengerti hal ini sepenuhnya, tapi semua itu adalah salah Pangeran Kegelapan.

Draco ingin mendekap Harry-mimpi. Dia ingin berkata— _semua ini bukan salahmu, ini salahku. Maafkan aku_ —tapi dia tak mampu. Atau setidaknya dia ingin berkata— _semua ini bukan salahmu, semua kesalahan adalah milik Pangeran Kegelapan_ —tapi kata-kata tersangkut di tenggorokan. Draco hanya bisa menyanyi, dan kali ini dia menyanyi tentang malam dan kegelapan, sebuah lagu penuh amarah karena Draco terlalu lemah untuk menghadapi rasa takutnya.

Dia ingin Harry ( _sejak_ _kapan dia mulai memanggilnya Harry?_ ) berhenti merasa bersalah. Dia ingin Harry marah. Marah pada Pangeran Kegelapan, marah pada _Draco._ Jangan rasa bersalah, karena rasa bersalah tidak seharusnya menjadi milik Harry. Draco ingin mengambil semua rasa bersalah itu. _Draco_ layak mendapat cela. Dan kebencian.

Bukan Harry.

xxx

Harry masih tidur pada Sabtu pagi ketika Draco akan pergi ke dapur, karena itu dia pergi sendiri. Dilihat dari mimpi Harry tadi malam, Draco tidak heran. Tapi dia tak bisa menahan senyum saat Harry tiba satu jam kemudian.

"Pagi," kata Harry saat dia duduk ke kursi di samping Draco. " _Pagi? Kau sudah menyia-nyiakan separuhnya_!"

Draco menyeringai. Menurut Draco, Harry yang mencoba bicara untuknya sangat menghibur. Awalnya dia sangat kaget. Harry tidak bicara sesuai dengan pikiran Draco, tapi terkadang hampir tepat. Rasanya menenangkan mengetahui bahwa Harry ternyata cukup mengenalnya.

Draco menelan ludah. Setelah insiden dengan para Slytherin lain, Draco mencoba bicara lagi. Dia harap kutukannya sudah memudar. Tapi seperti yang sudah ia duga, kutukannya masih ada. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Dia harus menunggu kunjungan ke Manor selama Halloween.

Para peri rumah datang untuk menyiapkan sarapan Harry dan lalu mereka kembali ke rutinitas nyaman mereka.

Setelah satu jam mengerjakan PR, Draco bersandar dan merenggangkan tubuh. Jari-jarinya ternoda tinta dari perkamen. Merasa jengkel, dia menarik tongkat sihir dan merapal mantra pembersih non-verbal.

Harry mengangkat kepalanya, bertemu pandang dengan Draco sambil tersenyum. "Malfoy. Mau terbang sebentar untuk mengisi waktu luang?"

Draco terdiam. Dia tak pernah terbang dengan orang lain sejak Fiendfyre. Tapi Harry terus tersenyum.

"Takut aku akan mengalahkanmu? _Kau tak bisa mengalahkan seseorang saat terbang untuk mengisi waktu luang, Scarhead_. Aha—jadi kau memang takut." Harry mencoba melengkungkan bibirnya mencemooh, tapi gagal dan malah tampak seperti cengiran. " _Dalam mimpimu, Potter. Aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam terbang santai!_ "

Draco memutar matanya. Dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengatakan hal semacam itu. Tapi, dia luluh saat melihat senyum Harry yang tampak tak yakin. Draco pun berdiri dengan gusar. Harry melompat dari kursinya sambil nyengir.

"Yes!" lanjut Harry saat Draco melotot, " _Kau tak akan seriang itu saat aku mengalahkanmu!_ "

Mereka membereskan barang-barang dan cepat-cepat kembali ke kamar asrama. Waktu itu masih belum masuk waktu sarapan dan mereka tidak bertemu siapapun dalam perjalanan ke kamar asrama, maupun saat ke lapangan Quidditch. Draco hanya lega dia membawa sapu dan perlengkapan terbangnya. Terbang di pagi hari kedengarannya ide bagus—tanpa tekanan stres untuk menangkap Snitch.

xxx

Harry terkejut pada kata-katanya sendiri saat dia mengajak Draco terbang. Dia lebih terkejut lagi saat Draco menerima ajakannya. Bagaimanapun, Harry tidak menyesalinya.

Draco sangat cocok memakai perlengkapan terbangnya—lebih ringan dan lebih pas daripada perlengkapan standar Quidditch. Harry memalingkan matanya, mencoba mengabaikan rasa tak nyaman karena _menatap anak laki-laki._ Sebuah bagian lain dalam benaknya mengingatkan tidak membantu, _Draco lebih cocok disebut lelaki dewasa daripada anak laki-laki._ Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, yang membuat Draco menoleh penasaran padanya.

"Cuma sedang berpikir. _Aku tak akan pernah mengira_ ," Harry menyindir balik.

Draco memutar matanya.

Mereka hampir sampai ke lapangan Quidditch. Harry berlari supaya bisa sampai duluan. Sambil melemparkan tatapan menantang, Harry menjejakkan kaki dan mulai terbang. Meski dia sudah menduga, dia tetap kaget saat Draco terbang melewatinya menyebabkan hembusan angin mendadak. Harry benar-benar bermaksud untuk terbang santai, tapi Draco berpacu mengelilingi lapangan.

Tapi lebih dari itu, Draco sangat _cepat,_ dan kelihaiannya terlihat saat Draco terbang rendah di atas bangku penonton. Bayangan blur Draco ketika dia _terbang_ membuat Harry pusing. Draco terbang ke depannya, terbang berputar, dan kembali ke belakangnya. Harry setengah berputar untuk melihat, tapi Draco melesat cepat, dan tornado yang tampak mengikutinya membuat Harry keluar dari lingkaran sempurna yang ia buat di sekeliling lapangan.

"Kalau kau sebut barusan itu terbang santai, maka aku yang menang!" teriak Harry sambil cemberut dan berusaha membenahi diri. Draco memiringkan kepala, dan detak jantung Harry naik saat bibir Draco melengkung menjadi sebuah senyum.

Dan kemudian Draco _tertawa,_ dan Merlin, napas Harry tercekat di tenggorokan. Cahaya matahari pagi menyalakan rambut Draco membentuk lingkarang halo emas di kepalanya, dan ekspresi terbuka Draco—yang Harry sangkal keras dapat muncul pada wajah seorang _Malfoy_ —membuat Draco tampak indah, hampir mirip Veela saat terbang.

Dan Merlin _dan_ Godric, Harry tahu apa arti dari cekat napas dan lompatan jantungnya. Itu berarti bahwa dia—bahwa Harry—

Harry memaksa dirinya untuk berpaling dari Draco. Dia bahkan tak bisa _berpikir,_ hanya merasakannya, mengetahuinya, dan ketakutan. _Tak apa, Harry, hanya…abaikan saja. Perasaan ini akan pergi . Perasaan sukamu pada yang lain pun hilang dengan sendirinya, bukan? Kau…merasa suka pada Cho, pada Ginny, tapi sekarang tidak lagi, bukan? Perasaan ini akan pergi. Pasti._

Perasaan 'suka' ini hanya hasil dari sering dekat dengan Draco. Hanya semangat karena punya teman baru. Hanya itu.

Draco terbang melewati dia lagi sambil menyeringai.

Harry menelan ludah, mencoba memutar otak. "Aku benar-benar hanya ingin terbang santai!" teriak Harry pada Draco. Draco hanya nyengir balik dan menjulurkan lidah.

Mulut Harry menganga. "Oh, jadi begitu, ya?" Dan dia membungkuk di atas sapu dan menambah kecepatan, mengejar tawa Draco di sekeliling lapangan.

 **tbc**

 **.**

Ada yang sadar bahwa Draco tak pernah bicara sepatah katapun sejak fic ini dimulai? Di chapter ini ada petunjuk soal alasan kenapa Draco tak bicara.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

 **The Standard You Walk Past © bafflinghaze**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

.

 **CHAPTER 7**

.

Dengan hari Halloween yang makin mendekat di akhir pekan, Hogwarts makin hidup, dan Aula Besar dipenuhi dekorasi memuakkan. Akan tetapi, Draco hanya mengapresiasi makanan pre-Halloween yang diselundupkan para peri rumah untuknya saat dia berada di dapur.

Berkebalikan dengan Hogwarts, mimpi Harry makin parah. Terkadang, semua yang bisa Draco lihat hanyalah kegelapan, dan mimpi itu penuh oleh emosi—rasa bersalah, luka, kesengsaraan—yang meresap ke dalam dirinya. Dia tahu Harry ada di sana, di suatu tempat, tapi Draco tak bisa menemukannya. Dan tak ada lagu yang bisa mencapainya.

Dan pada waktu-waktu dimana Draco berhasil meraih dan menarik Harry ke dalam dekapannya, Harry berhenti menangis, tapi dia tetap diam dan tegang.

Draco mempelajari bahwa Prongs adalah James Potter, Moony adalah Profesor Lupin; Draco mempelajari soal Tonks—lagi-lagi sepupu yang tak pernah ia kenal—dan soal kematian Fred Weasley.

Draco melihat dirinya sendiri, dalam mimpi-mimpi itu. Menyaksikan penyiksaan. Menyiksa.

Dia selalu terbangun dengan kepala Harry berada di bawah dagunya dan wajah Harry basah oleh air mata. Terkadang, Harry tidur-berbisik, _maafkan aku._

 _Itu bukan salahmu_ , pikir Draco tajam. _Bukan salahmu_.

xxx

Ketika dekorasi Halloween yang pertama terpasang, pikiran tak nyaman Harry mengenai Draco menghilang dengan cepat. Dia mulai berkelana lagi dan tak pernah bangun cukup dini untuk menemani Draco ke dapur.

Pesta Halloween membuat Harry sakit kepala. Wajah tersenyum semua orang dan ocehan riang mereka membuat Harry jengkel dan marah. Dia melarikan diri, merasakan tatapan khawatir Hermione pada punggungnya. Tapi dia _tidak tahan_ dengan semua kebahagiaan sialan mereka—tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa orang tuanya _meninggal_ pada hari ini, tujuh belas tahun lalu?

Dia menggeram saat dia lagi-lagi harus menghindari murid-murid yang minum alkohol secara ilegal. Murid-murid dan hantu-hantu yang memenuhi koridor menimbulkan terlalu banyak kebisingan, membuat Harry tak punya tempat untuk berkeliaran. Meski begitu, dia memelankan langkah kakinya saat dia memasuki kamar karena tirai kasur Malfoy sudah tertutup. _Bahkan pada hari halloween pun, Malfoy tetap setia dengan jadwalnya_. Harry menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur.

Dia tak bisa mengingat banyak soal ibunya—dia takut dia punya ingatan palsu, yang muncul dari mimpi-mimpi dan foto-foto yang pernah dia lihat. Tapi dia yakin bahwa setidaknya satu ingatan itu nyata. Dia merasa aman dan hangat dalam dekapan ibunya, aroma beliau membungkus dirinya. Beliau menyanyikan lulabi dan Harry merasakan dirinya tertidur dalam mimpi—

Dan lalu semuanya berubah kacau balau. Di sana ada Voldemort, dan dia bisa mendengar jeritan ibunya, dan dia bisa melihat kutukan Kematian berwarna hijau menjijikan mengarah padanya, dan _"Tidak-tidak-tidak!"_

Matanya terbuka. Dia merasakan pelukan hangat mengelilinginya, dan dia pikir mungkin—mungkin ini adalah ibunya yang sedang mendekapnya—dan Perang dan Voldemort hanyalah mimpi—

Tapi semua itu bukan mimpi. Ibunya telah tiada.

Kebasahan mengumpul di matanya. Lengan di sekitar tubuhnya mengerat. Sekilas Harry melihat rambut pirang-putih, dan dia merasa rasa sakitnya berkurang. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya pada tangan yang mengelusnya, wajahnya pada dada yang meringkuk di depannya. Orang ini beraroma teh dan kertas, dan semacam wewangian khas laki-laki. _Ini Draco_ , pikirnya, tapi sisa pikirannya melayang pergi saat dia merasakan dan mendengarkan senandung halus lagu tentang bintang-bintang.

xxx

Mimpi Harry membuat Draco ngeri. Harry mengingat kematian ibunya. Harry mengingat serangan kutukan kematian.

Draco benci dirinya sendiri. Dia membiarkan Harry tidur di kasurnya, mendekap Harry dalam tidur tanpa izinnya. Draco adalah seorang _Pelahap Maut terkutuk_ , salah satu pengikut dari orang yang telah _membunuh_ orang tua Harry. Pangeran Kegelapan adalah penyebab kematian yang menghancurkan Harry dari dalam, dan Draco telah mengikuti orang itu; telah berlutut pada orang itu, dan tanda orang itu terbakar permanen di lengannya.

Dia mengubah air shower sepanas mungkin, tapi sebanyak apapun dia menggosok, dia tak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan rasa jijiknya.

Harry tertidur gelisah saat Draco pergi ke dapur.

xxx

Ketika Harry bangun dan merenggangkan tubuh di atas kasurnya sendiri, matahari menerobos masuk. Dia bermimpi bangun di pelukan Draco, mimpi yang baik. Rasa malu memenuhi perutnya. Dia tidak… _tidak_. Dia _tak mungkin_ mulai memimpikan hal-hal semacam itu.

Rasa sakit di dadanya terasa fisikal, tapi tak apa; dia tak seharusnya merasa senang pada hari di mana dia hendak mengunjungi kuburan orang tuanya.

xxx

Draco pergi keluar dari Hogwarts secepat dia bisa. Ketika dia meninggalkan lingkaran anti-Apparition, dia langsung ber-apparate ke ruang tamu khusus Manor. Dia bahkan belum sempat rileks saat dia dipeluk dengan segera oleh Pansy yang antusias.

"Draco! Kami _sangat_ merindukanmu. Kau yakin tak akan pindah sekolah?"

Pansy mundur supaya Draco bisa melihat Blaise. Draco pun _sangat_ merindukan mereka, tapi di mana…

Pansy mengikuti arah pandang Draco. "Greg masih di tempat penampungan naga." Dia merengut pada Blaise. " _Blaise_ , jangan cuma berdiri di sana! Merlin, harusnya kau lihat dia waktu di Beauxbaton—"

Blaise memutar matanya saat Pansy menyeret Draco ke arahnya.

"Biarkan laki-laki itu bernapas dulu, Pans," kata Blaise.

Draco merasakan ketegangannya terkuras. Dia aman di sini. Draco membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tapi tenggorokannya langsung menyempit dan dia tercekik.

Pansy langsung tampak khawatir; bahkan Blaise mengerutkan dahi. "Apa kutukannya kembali?" tanya Pansy. Dia memeriksa dagu Draco, dan Draco membiarkan dia.

"Apa betul?"

Draco menutup mata dan mengangguk.

Pansy merengut dan menyelipkan sejumput rambut Draco ke belakang telinganya. "Kapan itu terjadi? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami?"

Draco mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, dan melihat anggukan kepala mereka, dia melancarkan mantra modifikasi _Legilimens_.

 _Saat aku baru sampai ke Hogwarts. Aku tak ingin membuat kalian khawatir—tak ada yang bisa dilakukan sementara aku masih di Hogwarts._

Pansy mendesah. "Kalau kau bilang begitu. Bibi Cissa menunggu kita di Rumah Kaca Jeruk Utara untuk minum teh."

"Ayahmu ada di sana juga, Draco," Blaise memperingatkan.

 _Aku akan baik-baik saja._

Pansy tersenyum lemah pada Draco dan dia melingkarkan lengannya ke lengan Draco dan Blaise.

Rumah Kaca Jeruk Utara sangat indah diterangi cahaya matahari, dan mantra atmosfer menjaga ruangan supaya tidak terlalu panas. Draco bisa merasakan senandung sihir ibunya. Father dan Mother duduk di depan meja. Draco mengangguk pada mereka berdua.

"Draco," kata Mother. Beliau berdiri dari kursi dan memeluknya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?"

Draco menghirup aroma beliau, dan untuk sejenak, perbandingan jauh antara di _sini_ dengan di _Hogwarts_ membuat matanya memanas. Saat dia tidak menjawab, Mother menyentuh pipinya.

"Draco?"

Draco cepat-cepat mengerling Pansy. "Kutukannya," kata Pansy pahit.

"Draco!" Mother menekan tangannya di pipi Draco, mengecek mulut dan tenggorokannya. "Apakah ini kutukan yang sama?"

"Kurasa begitu," Pansy menjawab untuk Draco. "Apa kita masih punya—?"

Mother mengangguk tegas. "Ya." Beliau memandu Draco ke kursi. "Duduk, Draco. Minum sedikit teh."

Draco belum sempat mengangguk saat Mother menciumnya dan mulai berjalan pergi, memerintah Pansy untuk ikut. Mereka keluar dari ruangan, dan dia tahu mereka akan segera kembali membawa buku-buku dan berbagai ramuan. Bahkan _Father_ menyibukkan diri dengan memanggil para peri rumah dan membuka-buka buku tebal dengan cepat.

Sekali, Draco mencoba membantu, tapi Pansy memaksanya duduk lagi.

"Bersabarlah, Draco," goda Pansy.

Setelah itu, Draco duduk dengan (tidak) sabar dan minum teh, dan Blaise yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang memakan kudapan yang disiapkan para peri rumah.

Father mengeluarkan suara penuh kemenangan dan buru-buru berjalan ke arah Draco. Dia melengkungkan alisnya pada Draco, sebagai tanda minta izin, sebelum dia merapal sebuah mantra pada Draco. Mantranya bergelitik, dan Father mengangguk. "Ini memang kutukan yang sama," panggilnya.

"Aku mengerti," sahut Mother dari seberang ruangan.

Father mengangguk sekali lagi pada Draco dan menutup bukunya. Dia menempatkan sebelah tangan ke bahu Draco. Draco tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan—tidak pula Father, tampaknya. Pada akhirnya, Mother memanggil Father. Father meremas bahunya, hanya sedikit, dan dia lalu berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Mother.

Draco meneguk, dan menaruh cangkir tehnya. Dia merasa kebanjiran perasaan. Setelah dikelilingi oleh murid-murid namun sendirian di Hogwarts, akhirnya ia berada di sekitar orang-orang yang tidak mengabaikannya, tidak menyerangnya—Father, Mother, Pansy, bahkan Blaise. Surat-surat tidak cukup meyakinkan Draco bahwa mereka masih peduli padanya. Tapi ini membuatnya yakin.

xxx

Setelah sarapan, Hermione dan Ron menemani Harry ke Godric's Hollow. Harry benar-benar mengharapkan turun hujan, namun langit tetap cerah dan tanahnya kering.

Mereka memperbaharui mantra pelindung di sekitar makam-makam, dan Harry menaruh sebuket bunga putih—mawar, krisan, dan lili. Pelan-pelan Hermione dan Ron melangkah mundur untuk memberi privasi pada Harry.

Mimpi itu terus berulang di benak Harry sejak dia bangun. Kehangatan ibunya, aroma beliau, suara beliau. Kutukan Kematian.

Draco.

Memimpikan Draco terasa _sangat salah._ Rasanya seperti…menodai satu-satunya kenangan yang ia miliki tentang ibunya, dan dia merasa mual karena telah menikmati mimpi berada dalam dekapan Draco.

Kenapa mimpi buruknya tidak berhenti setelah Perang berakhir? Setelah semua yang dia lakukan dan korbankan, tidak bisakah dia hanya menjadi anak _normal_? Pergi ke sekolah, mengeluh soal pelajaran, dan mengkhawatirkan pacar perempuan?

Sebaliknya, dia terus-terusan mimpi buruk, dan Draco muncul dalam mimpi buruk itu, dan dia menjadi teman dengan Draco. Tapi Draco tak pernah bicara padanya, dan para Slytherin diserang—

Pada akhirnya, Hermione menyentuh lengannya. "Kau bilang kau mau makan siang di tempat Mrs. Tonks?" katanya pelan.

Harry mengangguk singkat, masih belum siap membuka mulut.

Hermione mengelus lengannya secara simpatik. "Ron dan aku akan pergi ke the Burrow dulu. Kita kembali bertemu di Hogmeade jam empat, oke?"

"Yeah." Harry memaksa bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

Hermione tampak tak yakin, tapi dia melepaskan lengannya. "Baiklah, Harry." Dia berjalan ke tempat Ron berada, dan setelah keduanya melambaikan tangan, mereka ber-apparate dari pekuburan itu.

xxx

Butuh waktu cukup lama sebelum Harry merasa siap untuk ber-apparate ke rumah Andromeda.

Dia mendarat tepat di depan pintu masuk, dan dia terkejut mendengar banyak suara dari dalam. Saat dia mengetuk, pintu dengan segera terbuka, menampakkan Andromeda.

Andromeda tersenyum padanya dan melangkah ke samping untuk membiarkan Harry masuk. "Halo, Harry. Tepat waktu untuk makan siang."

"Hai, Andromeda." Harry melangkah masuk hati-hati. "Siapa saja yang…?"

Andromeda tersenyum. "Mereka semua ada di ruang tamu. Kau bisa menggantungkan mantelmu di sini—"

Harry mengikuti Andromeda dengan tidak fokus. Suara-suara ini samar-samar kedengaran tidak asing.

"Narcissa ada di sini bersama putranya, Draco, dan beberapa orang temannya." Andromeda menatap Harry. "Kuharap kau tak keberatan. Aku baca di Koran bahwa kau dan Draco sudah meninggalkan persaingan kalian."

 _Draco?!_ Draco ada di sini?

Andromeda tampak tak menyadari krisis mental Harry saat dia menuntun Harry ke ruang tamu.

Teddy, Mrs. Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini.

Tapi saat dia melihat Draco, rasanya mustahil untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak seperti Harry, Draco tampak tak terkejut melihat kedatangannya.

"Harry di sini!" Andromeda mengumumkan dengan riang. "Duduklah, Harry, dan aku akan membawakan makan siang."

Harry mengerjap dan menatapnya tak yakin. Andromeda balas menatap menyemangati.

Zabini berdiri. Dia hanya sekilas menatap Harry sebelum menyapa Andromeda. "Izinkan saya untuk membantu."

Andromeda mengangguk, dan mereka berdua mengarah ke dapur.

Parkinson, yang sedang memangku Teddy, paling pertama mendekati Harry. "Potter. Lama tak jumpa."

Harry mengangguk, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia menerima Teddy, dan dia lega ketika Teddy mengoceh padanya dan menyambar bajunya dengan penuh semangat. Harry membiarkan tangan kecil Teddy untuk menggenggam jari-jarinya. "Hullo, Teddy," katanya pelan.

"Kenapa kau tak duduk, Mr. Potter?" kata Mrs. Malfoy sambil mengindikasi kursi kosong di seberang Draco.

"Er, yeah. Terima kasih." Harry merona di bawah tatapan mereka semua. Dia menyibukkan diri dengan perhatian Teddy, sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak menguping percakapan Parkinson dengan kedua Malfoy.

"Hogwarts itu benar-benar bergaya lama dan ketinggalan zaman," keluh Parkinson. "Harusnya mereka mengizinkanmu keluar dari kampus setiap minggu."

Terdapat jeda ganjil sebelum Parkinson melanjutkan, sambil mendesah dramatis. "Hogsmeade bukan Paris, tapi masih lebih baik daripada terus menatap dinding yang sama sepanjang waktu. Rasanya aku bakal gila!"

"Jaga bahasamu, Pansy," kata Mrs. Malfoy, kegelian mewarnai nada suaranya. "Anak-anak mengingat hal-hal yang paling aneh, tak peduli betapa mudanya mereka."

Terdapat jeda ganjil lagi. Parkinson mendengus. "Draco, kita akan menghabiskan sepanjang Natal _keluar_ dan aku tak menerima tidak sebagai jawaban—hey!"

Harry mendongak tepat waktu untuk melihat Draco mencolek bahu Pansy. Pansy memutar mata pada Draco. Matanya lalu bertemu mata Harry.

Pansy memicingkan mata, hanya sedikit, pada Harry. "Potter. Bagaimana keadaan Hogwarts?"

Harry berkedip, otaknya kosong untuk sementara. "Baik, kurasa. Tak ada yang berusaha membunuhku tahun ini, jadi yeah."

Parkinson menatap aneh pada Draco. Mungkin Draco mengirim semacam pesan padanya, karena Pansy lalu menegakkan punggung, dan menghadap Harry. "Aku—hanya ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang kulakukan selama Perang. Karena telah mencoba untuk menyerahkanmu pada Pangeran Kegelapan."

"Tidak—itu tak apa. Aku mengerti," kata Harry buru-buru. Tatapan Harry cepat-cepat beralih ke Draco, yang masih belum bicara sepatah katapun.

Mrs. Malfoy mengangkat sebelah alis. "Apa kau ingin bicara dengan Draco hanya berdua saja, Mr. Potter?"

Mata Harry melebar, sementara Draco hanya memutar mata pada ibunya.

"Ti-tidak. Tak usah. Panggil saja saya Harry." Harry memainkan tepian rompinya. "Mr. Potter terdengar agak aneh." Dia bertemu pandang dengan Parkinson, lalu dengan Draco. "Harry," ulangnya.

Mrs. Malfoy mengangguk. "Harry, baiklah. Kalau begitu, panggil aku Narcissa."

Parkinson menghela napas berat. " _Baiklah_. Karena kau teman Draco. Tapi kalau aku memanggilmu Harry, kau juga harus memanggilku Pansy."

Draco tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Parkinson—Pansy. Pansy mengerutkan kening pada Draco, dan lalu dia memajukan badannya di atas meja untuk bertanya pada Harry.

"Beritahu aku, _Harry_ , bagaimana caranya Draco _berhasil_ meyakinkanmu untuk mengizinkan dia merapal mantra padamu?"

"Apa?" Harry membelalak pada Draco.

Draco memasang tatapan minta maaf pada Harry, dan memalingkan kepalanya dari Pansy dengan kaku.

Pansy mencolek Draco, tampak jengkel. "Apa?"

"D-Draco tidak merapal mantra apapun padaku."

Pansy menatap bolak-balik antara Harry dan Draco dengan curiga. "Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya kalian berdua bicara? Dia tidak menuliskan semuanya, kan?"

Sebuah suara tersedak datang dari Draco. Harry mengenalinya sebagai suara tawa yang ditahan.

"Apa sih? Beritahu aku." Pansy mencolek Draco lagi, tapi Draco menggelengkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tiba-tiba, Pansy menyerah. "Terserah, jangan beritahu aku."

Draco menyentuh lengan Pansy. Sambil mendesah, Pansy berbalik pada Harry lagi. "Draco ingin merapal mantra Legilimency." Mata Pansy berkelip pada Draco lalu kembali ke Harry. "Tapi tak apa kalau kau tak mau. Tapi serius, rasanya aneh jadi mulutmu, Draco," tambah Pansy sambil merengek. "Ini tidak seperti kau tak bisa bicara _sekarang_."

"Tidak—tak apa," potong Harry. "Kau boleh merapalnya," tambahnya cepat-cepat, sebelum menyadari bahwa dia tak ingin Draco membaca pikirannya. Tapi benaknya terus berputar. Apa dia mendengar Pansy dengan benar? Apa Draco _tak bisa_ bicara sebelumnya?

Draco mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dengan senyuman kecil yang membuat pemikiran Harry terhenti. Mata dan dahi Harry serasa digelitik sejenak, tapi samar-samar, Harry sadar bahwa ini tidak sama dengan Legilimency punya Snape.

 _Jangan khawatir, aku tak bisa membaca pikiranmu_.

Harry kaget. "Wow, barusan itu." Dia merengut. "Aneh."

Pansy melambaikan tangannya acuh. "Kau nanti akan terbiasa. Sekarang datang juga makanannya!"

Mendengar seruan itu, Teddy berputar di lengan Harry hingga Harry harus bergeser supaya bisa melihat Andromeda dan Zabini—Blaise, Harry rasa—memasuki ruangan dengan membawa piring-piring dan mangkuk-mangkuk berisi makanan.

"Silakan ambil sendiri," kata Andromeda hangat. "Aku harus kembali sebentar untuk membawa makan siang Teddy."

"Potter," kata Blaise, saat dia menaruh salad di dekat Harry.

"Sekarang semuanya memanggil dengan nama depan," Pansy bicara lambat-lambat. "Jadi dia Harry dan kau Blaise."

Blaise memutar matanya sambil pura-pura terkejut. "Blaise, hm? Aku sedang bertanya-tanya siapa namaku."

Dia merasakan tawa geli Draco dalam benaknya, dan itu adalah hal paling aneh yang pernah dia rasakan. _Blaise, potong kue pai-nya_.

"Yeah, Blaise. Aku juga mau salad," tambah Pansy, menyeringai.

Blaise memutar mata, tapi dia melakukan apa yang mereka minta. "Derajatku diturunkan menjadi pelayan," katanya sedih. "Bibi Cissa?"

Narcissa mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Blaise," katanya sambil menerima piring penuh.

"Dan kau, Harry?" tanya Blaise.

Harry mengangguk lemah.

xxx

Setelah Andromeda kembali, percakapan berpusat padanya dan Narcissa. Harry menyibukkan diri dengan makan dan mengurus Teddy. Tapi dia tak bisa menahan untuk mengerling pada Draco, yang tampak mengerling balik padanya.

Ketika makan siang usai, Andromeda mengangkat Teddy dari pangkuan Harry. "Waktunya Teddy tidur siang sekarang," katanya. "Bagaimana kalau kau bicara empat mata dengan Draco?"

"Ke-kenapa?" Harry mundur selangkah.

Andromeda dan Narcissa berbagi tatapan.

"Draco, ajak Harry ke ruang belajar, ya, sayang?" kata Narcissa sambil menyentuh lengan Draco.

 _Ya_ , _Mother_ , jawab suara Draco dalam kepala Harry. _Ayo, Harry, lebih baik kita melakukan seperti yang mereka suruh._

"Kami akan duduk di ruang santai, Draco," kata Pansy. Dia dan Blaise sudah berdiri.

"Kurasa begitu…" kata Harry. Draco mengangguk.

Di ruang belajar, Draco bersandar ke meja, dan Harry bersandar ke pintu yang tertutup.

 _Mother dan Bibi Andromeda ingin kita berdua bicara, jadi kurasa kau harus bicara,_ kata Draco, memecah keheningan.

Tapi Harry malah merengut. "Tapi itulah masalahnya—kenapa kau tak bisa bicara? Apa yang Parkin—Pansy bicarakan?"

Draco tampak menelan ludah. "Tenggorokan perih." Dia meringis, dan begitu pula Harry. Suaranya terdengar kering dan serak.

Harry melangkah menjauhi pintu, bergerak mendekati Draco. "Tapi ini bukan karena kau sakit selama sebulan terakhir, kan?"

 _Tidak. Aku_ —

"Yeah?" desak Harry.

Draco meringis. _Ini karena kutukan. Setiap kali aku mencoba bicara, tenggorokanku akan langsung menutup._

"Apa?" Harry sudah melintasi ruangan sekarang. Dia berdiri hanya beberapa langkah dari Draco. "Itu—jahat sekali. Siapa yang melakukan itu? Dan bagaimana caranya kau merapal mantra?"

Draco menggedikkan bahu. _Aku pakai mantra non-verbal. Tak apa, kutukannya sudah hancur sekarang. Tenggorokanku hanya masih sedikit sakit._

Tapi Harry masih keberatan. "Aku merasa seperti seorang idiot. Harusnya aku tahu kau tak akan diam saja _kalau kau bisa—"_

 _Sudahlah!_

"—yeah, yeah—dan sepanjang waktu aku pura-pura jadi dirimu—" Harry merona. "Pasti aku terdengar sangat bodoh."

 _Meski aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi kau_ bukan _seorang idiot. Tidak ada alasan kau harus tahu, dan aku tak pernah memberitahumu._ Terdapat kilat aneh di mata Draco saat dia melintasi jarak terakhir di antara mereka. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh Harry pelan. _Dan aku—aku sangat menghargai apa yang kau lakukan. Terima kasih._

Harry menatap mata Draco, lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, berkilau kelabu dan perak. Tiba-tiba dia sadar akan tinggi badan Draco—lebih tinggi darinya, membuat Harry harus mendongak untuk bertemu mata Draco.

"Oke," bisik Harry akhirnya.

Draco melangkah menjauh, dan Harry menahan diri untuk tidak mengikuti kehangatannya. Harry berjuang mencari sesuatu untuk dikatakan. "Soal kutukannya…"

 _Kau benar-benar ingin tahu soal kutukannya?_

"Ya," kata Harry dengan kuat.

Draco menatapnya curiga. _Apa kau janji untuk tutup mulut? Janji untuk tidak lari dan melakukan sesuatu yang heroik dan bodoh setelahnya?_

Xxx

Draco bisa melihat Harry berjuang untuk berkata ya. Ada alasan kenapa Draco tidak memberi tahu Harry soal kutukan itu, dan salah satunya adalah untuk menghindari dijadikan proyek rasa kasihan Harry Potter.

"Baiklah," kata Harry. Dia menarik sarang burung di kepalanya. "Aku tak akan bilang siapa-siapa. Dan aku tak akan lari. Kecuali kalau kau mengizinkanku," tambahnya.

Draco merengut. _Aku serius_. _Aku akan memesankan makan malam pribadi untukmu dengan Cumi-Cumi Raksasa kalau harus._

Harry balas menatap penuh tantangan. "Aku juga serius."

 _Tentu saja kau serius_. Draco berbalik dan duduk di sofa. Sofa itu terlalu empuk untuk Draco dan dia berusaha untuk rileks. Setelah beberapa saat, Harry bergabung dengannya.

 _Waktu itu seusai persidangan. Saat kau mengembalikan tongkat sihirku._ Draco terus menatap dinding jauh di depannya. _Tidak semua orang menginginkan aku bebas._

Harry bergeser di sebelahnya. "Aku—"

Draco menggelengkan kepala. _Kau, Potter, tidak dihitung. Kebanyakan orang tak punya hero-complex._

Draco bisa mengingat kejadian itu dengan jelas. Dia masih linglung setelah diberitahu bahwa dia tidak dikirim ke Azkaban, dan linglung karena kehangatan familiar tongkat sihir di tangannya—tongkat sihir yang masih mengenali dirinya meski telah berada di tangan Potter untuk waktu yang singkat. Potter cepat-cepat pergi, tepat setelah Draco terpaksa mengatakan terima kasih atas permintaan ibunya.

Saat itu terdengar banyak teriakan, dan juga banyak jeritan. Para penjaga mengelilingi dia dan orang tuanya, untuk menemani mereka keluar dari ruang sidang dan menuju Floo terdekat. Tapi para penjaga tidak cukup waspada, atau mungkin _mereka sendiri_ yang merapalkan mantranya.

 _Setelah kau pergi, seseorang merapal mantra. Mantra itu mengenaiku. Mereka mungkin bermaksud mengenai ayahku, tapi—itu mengenai lenganku. Hanya terasa sedikit menyengat, dan di tengah kekacauan, aku tak merasakan apa-apa lagi._ Draco menghembuskan napas. _Para penjaga mendorong kami memasuki Floo, dan Mother meneriakkan tempat tujuan. Dan kemudian, saat aku mencoba untuk bicara…aku mulai tercekik._

Draco menoleh pada Harry dan terkejut bahwa tatapan Harry tertanam tegas padanya. Draco mencoba untuk rileks, untuk memecahkan ketegangan. _Aku jamin padamu semua itu terasa mengejutkan dan menakutkan. Aku harus menuliskan segalanya, atau harus merapal Legilimency tiap kali aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku, tentu saja, pada akhirnya menemukan mantra modifikasi-legilimency-terbalik, dan menjadi_ luar biasa _fantastis dalam sihir non-verbal._ Draco menatap Harry tajam. _Kau boleh tepuk tangan, minion._

Harry nyengir dan bertepuk tangan patuh. "Luar biasa," tambahnya.

Draco mengangguk angkuh, dan melanjutkan saat Harry berhenti tepuk tangan. _Kemudian kami—Father, Mother, dan aku—menemukan jenis kutukannya dan mencari penyembuhnya. Jadi aku bisa bicara saat tiba waktunya aku kembali ke Hogwarts pada bulan September._

"Kau berkata 'Potter' padaku saat Pesta Pembukaan," kata Harry pelan-pelan.

 _Ya_.

Mata Harry menggelap. "Itu berarti seseorang mengutukmu lagi. Mungkin orang yang sama—atau mungkin sekelompok orang."

Draco mengangguk enggan. Waktu itu dia hendak menuju sarapan pertamanya di Hogwarts. Sekelompok anak tahun ketujuh muncul dari belakang dan—sisanya adalah masa lalu. Draco memutar bahu dan berdiri. _Sekarang kau sudah tahu kisahnya. Kurasa kita sudah cukup bicara._

"Tapi—kau tak bisa hanya membiarkannya—" protes Harry, cepat-cepat mengikuti Draco. "Kalau kau tidak sebegitu hebatnya dalam mantra non-verbal, maka kau hampir jadi—jadi tanpa sihir."

 _Tidak diragukan lagi itu adalah tujuan mereka._ Draco menoleh tajam. _Dengar, ini sudah berakhir. Aku bisa merapal, aku bisa bicara dan rencana mereka gagal dengan sengsara. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa kuharapkan. Dan kau sudah janji, Harry._

Harry kaget, mata hijau melebar. "Tapi—"

 _Kau sudah janji._

Harry menciut. "Apa ada hal yang bisa kulakukan?" Bahunya turun dan kepalanya tertunduk cukup lama sampai dia mengintip Draco dari balik bulu matanya.

Draco terjebak oleh gambaran Harry dalam mimpi. Pasrah. Lemah. Sangat jauh dari orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, tapi itu adalah pengingat akan masa kecil Harry yang buruk dan Draco kehilangan kekuatan untuk membentaknya.

 _Dengar, Harry, aku hanya ingin melewati tahun sekolah tanpa masalah._ Draco gusar. _Tapi kalau ini membuatmu merasa lebih baik, aku tak keberatan memiliki sang Penyelamat-Dunia-Sihir sebagai pengawal pribadiku. Kau harus mengikutiku kemana-mana, selalu setengah langkah di belakangku dan mencegah serangan penjahat. Dan di malam hari, kau harus berdiri di luar pintu dan_ _ _mencegah_ lebih banyak serangan penjahat. Dan pada waktu makan, kau harus mencicipi makananku jaga-jaga ada racunnya dan—_

Harry tertawa. "Oke, saya mengerti, Yang Mulia."

Draco menyeringai. _Kau boleh terus memanggilku Yang Mulia. Atau mungkin Paduka. Atau Draco Malfoy, sang penyihir terhebat di muka bumi._

" _Mungkin,"_ kata Harry ragu, tapi dia nyengir lagi.

xxx

Setelah itu, mereka kembali ke ruang bersantai, dimana Andromeda sudah menyiapkan beberapa permainan papan sihir. Harry menikmati waktunya disana, bahkan meski semua orang dibabat habis oleh Andromeda. Sekali Teddy bangun, Andromeda dan Narcissa berisitirahat sementara Harry dan para Slytherin (atau, mantan Slytherin) menghibur Teddy. Pemenang ditentukan oleh warna rambut Teddy, tapi sulit untuk dibedakan karena Harry, Blaise, dan Pansy sama-sama memiliki rambut hitam.

Harry merasa enggan untuk pulang duluan. Lagipula, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan direncanakan oleh _tiga orang itu_ setelah Harry pergi? Tapi pada akhirnya, waktu makin singkat dan Harry harus pergi.

"Kau akan datang berkunjung Natal nanti kan, Harry?" tanya Andromeda, mengantar Harry ke pintu.

Harry tersenyum. "Yeah."

Andromeda balas tersenyum . "Senang bertemu denganmu hari ini. Sekarang, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Aku janji," kata Harry, dan dia berputar di tempat, ber-apparate ke Hogsmeade.

xxx

"Harry, kau hampir telat!" Hermione adalah orang pertama yang Harry lihat.

"Tapi dia _tidak_ telat," sela Ron sambil memutar mata.

Hermione mengacuhkan Ron. "Apa kau bersenang-senang di tempat Mrs. Tonk?"

"Yeah." Melihat wajah menunggu Hermione dan Ron, Harry menjelaskan. "Narcissa Malfoy juga ada di sana, bersama dengan Dra…" Bisakah dia memanggil mereka dengan nama depan? _Bisa,_ pikirnya tegas. "Draco, Pansy, dan Blaise."

Ron memerah. "Yang benar? Kalian saling memanggil dengan nama depan sekarang?"

"Mereka tidak sejahat itu saat mereka tidak bermaksud melukaimu. Atau dengan adanya Teddy di tengah-tengah," bela Harry.

Hermione menatapnya tak terbaca, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku senang kau menikmati waktumu. Semua orang sudah menunggu di Hogshead."

Harry mengangguk dan mengikuti tuntunan mereka.

 **Tbc**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

 **The Standard You Walk Past © bafflinghaze**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku

.

 **CHAPTER 8  
**

.

Harry masih belum lupa kata-kata Draco di hari Sabtu sore. Ada orang-orang di sekolah yang menyerang Draco. Dan Harry sendiri sudah pernah menyaksikan serangan tersebut. Meskipun pada awalnya mereka tampak hendak menyerang dua anak Slytherin kecil, namun dengan cepat mereka beralih pada Draco.

 _Aku—aku menangkapnya! Aku menang, Potter!_ pikiran riang Draco memenuhi benak Harry, memaksanya untuk kembali ke masa kini. Draco mengangkat Snitch latihan yang berkilau di bawah cahaya matahari pagi, sama seperti rambutnya.

Harry terbang ke arah Draco sambil balas nyengir. "Kau harus mengalahkanku untuk setiap kali aku mengalahkanmu." Dia mengangkat tangan dan pura-pura menghitung dengan serius. "Waktu tahun kedua, dan tahun kedua lagi, dan—"

Draco memicingkan mata. _Kau_ tidak _membiarkan aku menang dengan sengaja, kan?_

"Merlin, tidak!" balas Harry. Dia maju, menyambar kepalan tangan Draco dan merebut Snitch-nya. "Aku akan menang begitu sering sampai kau tak bisa menyusulku seumur hidupmu."

 _Oh, you're on,Potter!_ Draco menyenggolkan sapunya ke sapu Harry. _Lepaskan Snitch-nya._

Harry menurut, membuka kepalan tangannya. Snitch terbang menjauh dari mereka dengan segera. "Siap—"

 _Maju!_ sela Draco. Dia terbang melewati Harry, meninggalkan Harry bergolak di belakangnya.

xxx

Mereka bermain empat babak: dua dimenangkan oleh Draco, dua oleh Harry. Mereka roboh di lapangan karena kelelahan. Draco menggenggam Snitch sekali lagi, menularkan senyumnya pada Harry.

Harry nyengir. "Kau masih belum menyusul satupun kekalahanmu. Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding lagi minggu depan?"

Draco memutar mata,tapi dia terus tersenyum. Dia mengangkat lengannya, mengacungkan Snitch ke langit dan mengamatinya. Akan tetapi Harry malah mengamati Draco, merona dan acak-acakan.

Suara tepuk tangan tiba-tiba menghancurkan suasana.

Mata Draco melebar dan dia tiba-tiba duduk, tangannya sudah meraih tongkat sihir. Harry berusaha bangun dengan tidak anggun. Kekagetan mengaliri dirinya.

Madam Hooch mendekati mereka sambil tersenyum. Di belakang beliau, terdapat sekelompok anak-anak di bangku penonton. Kapan mereka datang? Apa saja yang mereka saksikan? Apakah salah satu dari mereka mencoba untuk mengutuk Draco sementara mereka masih di atas _udara_?

"Pertandingan yang sangat bagus, anak-anak!" kata Hooch antusias. "Gaya terbang yang sangat indah, Mr Malfoy, dan hebat seperti biasa, Mr. Potter."

Harry balas menatap Madam Hooch, terkejut mendengar pujian beliau. Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat Draco terkejut dan tak yakin.

"Terima kasih, Madam Hooch," kata Harry canggung. "Kuharap kami tidak mengganggu waktu latihan tim, ya?"

Madam Hooch tersenyum ramah. "Tidak sama sekali. Aku terkejut Mr. Malfoy tidak melatih tim Slytherin."

 _Katakan padanya aku tak punya waktu._

Harry berkedip. "Err, Draco tak punya waktu. Dia…um, dia ingin fokus ujian NEWTs."

Madam Hooch menatap kaget antara Harry dan Draco. "Aku mengerti," kata beliau simpatik. Beliau berjalan keluar lapangan. Harry dan Draco mengikuti beliau, sapu terbang di tangan masing-masing.

"Tapi jika kalian berencana untuk melakukan permainan Seeker lebih lama, kalian dipersilakan untuk memesan lapangan," kata Madam Hooch sambil menoleh pada mereka lagi.

Harry mengangguk.

"Kenapa kalian tak kembali ke kastil? Kalian pasti lapar setelah semua itu—dan sepertinya sarapan masih berjalan."

Harry melempar tatapan pada Draco. "Yep, terima kasih, Madam Hooch."

Madam Hooch tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

"Ayo, Draco," kata Harry buru-buru.

 _Kau tidak mengharapkan aku untuk pergi ke Aula Besar seperti ini, kan?_ Draco meringis dan menyentuh pakaiannya yang basah oleh keringat.

Harry menggelengkan kepala, terkekeh malihat ekspresi jijik Draco. "Hampir, tapi tidak. Akan kubiarkan kau mandi duluan."

Draco mendesah dramatis. _Oh, baguslah._

Saat mereka kembali ke kastil, Harry menoleh ke lapangan dan samar-samar masih bisa melihat murid-murid di bangku penonton.

xxx

Draco keluar dari kamar mandi merasa luar biasa bersih. Harry, yang sedang malas-malasan di atas kasur, duduk dan menatap aneh pada Draco.

Draco balik menatap tajam pada Harry. _Ada apa? Kamar mandi milikmu sekarang._

Harry memalingkan muka untuk sejenak. "Aku sedang bertanya-tanya apa kau mau ikut ke Perpustakaan denganku." Tiba-tiba dia merona dan cepat-cepat menambahkan, "dengan Hermione dan Ron juga. Maksudku…biasanya kau ke Perpustakaan di hari Minggu, kan?"

Draco mengangguk pelan-pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan terakhir, tapi dia sudah siap untuk menolak penuh tawaran Harry. Bisa saja _Harry_ tak keberatan oleh keberadaannya, tapi Granger dan Weasley mungkin keberatan. Dan juga ada penggemar-penggemar Harry. Dilihat dari wajah-wajah yang Draco lihat di bangku penonton, tampaknya mereka tak suka dia dekat-dekat dengan Harry. Tampaknya mereka bahkan makin membencinya sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, duduk saja denganku—dengan kami! Hermione dan Ron tak akan keberatan." Harry tak menatap mata Draco saat dia mengatakan kata-kata yang terakhir.

 _Aku lebih suka waktu belajarku tidak diganggu._

Harry menciut. "Oh. Maukah kau sarapan ke Aula Besar—"

 _Tidak!_ Draco kaget sendiri mendengar penolakannya yang berapi-api. _Tidak. Lagipula, makanan terbaik Hogwarts bisa ditemukan di dapur. Kenapa aku harus mau sarapan telat dan dingin?_

Harry menegakkan punggung. Tatapan tegas yang aneh terpasang di matanya. "Oke. Kalau begitu aku ikut kau ke dapur."

 _Dan bagaimana dengan_ teman-teman _mu?_ stres Draco.

"Mereka bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri."

Draco merasa terhina. _Dan aku tak bisa? Potter, kalau kau pikir_ —

"Merlin, tidak!" Harry menampar mulutnya sendiri, lalu merona tak jelas lagi. "Tunggu saja aku, Malfoy." Dia pura-pura melotot pada Draco.

Draco menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasurnya. _Baiklah, bodoh._

 _xxx_

"Dasar," gumam Harry. Tapi dia mengintip dari celah pintu kamar mandi sebelum menutupnya, hanya untuk memastikan Draco masih ada di sana.

Ketika Harry muncul lagi, Draco masih ada di kamar, meskipun dia tak lagi berbaring di kasur. Sebagai gantinya, dia duduk bersila di atas selimut, dikelilingi bebatuan aneh di depannya.

Draco tampak terkejut pada kedatangan Harry, meski hanya sebentar.

Harry menatap batu-batu itu. Batu-batu itu mengkilap dan berkilau oleh cahaya. "Aku—kalau kau tak keberatan, aku ingin bertanya—"

 _Aku keberatan._

Harry memutar mata tapi terus melanjutkan, "untuk apa batu-batu itu?"

 _Itu bukan urusanmu, tapi ini_ batu mulia, _bukan batu-batu biasa, Scarhead._ Draco mengendus, pura-pura sakit hati. Harry menonton dengan penasaran saat Draco menjajarkan batu-batu itu di ambang jendela.

Draco menoleh lagi padanya dengan alis terangkat. _Sudah lupa proklamasimu untuk menemaniku ke dapur? Anak buah yang lamban itu anak buah yang cepat mati, kau tahu._

Harry nyengir balik. Dia menyambar tasnya yang sudah dipak di atas meja dan cepat-cepat melangkah ke pintu dan membukanya. "Setelah Anda, Tuanku."

Draco menyeringai, sudut matanya mengkerut geli. _Rupanya kau tahu tempatmu, minion._

Mereka berjalan ke dapur, menyusuri rute mereka yang biasa. Untungnya, Harry tidak bertemu dengan seorangpun yang harus dia sapa, dan perjalanan terasa seperti biasa : hanya mereka berdua.

Draco hampir sebal saat peri rumah malah menyiapkan teh pagi, alih-alih makanan khas sarapan.

 _Ya ampun, Harry, kau ini penggila makanan manis yang lebih parah dariku!_ Draco yang duduk tepat di depan meja yang lebih kecil biasanya , mematai piring Harry saat dia mengangkat cangkir tehnya.

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia sudah lama menyerah untuk mencoba makan seelegan Draco, dan dia _lapar_ setelah Quidditch.

Draco memiringkan kepala, menatap melewati Harry. Wajahnya kalem, dan dia berkata santai, _Teman-temanmu, kurasa._

Harry cepat-cepat menoleh ke belakang bahu, tapi itu hanyalah Patronus berang-berang milik Hermione.

"Harry, katanya kau mau menemui kami di Perpustakaan jam setengah sebelas. Tolong kirimkan pesan kalau kau ada urusan lain."

 _Well, pergilah,_ usir Draco.

"Ikutlah ke Perpustakaan juga, Draco," desak Harry.

Draco menyesap tehnya santai. _Aku sudah bilang tidak sekali, Potter._

Harry merengut, berdiri dengan diiringi decitan keras dari kursi. "Apa sih yang merasukimu?"

Draco melengkungkan sebelah alis dan menyerang balik, _Dan apa yang merasukimu sekarang?_

 _Aku menyukaimu!_ teriak sudut kecil dalam otak Harry. Harry merasakan rona muncul di pipinya tanpa diminta, dan dia _tahu_ Draco menyadari rona di mukanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Nikmati kesendirianmu, kalau begitu," Harry balik membentak untuk menutupi rasa malu.

Draco menatap ke bawah. _Teman-temanmu sedang menunggu, Potter._

"Ya. Ya, mereka sedang menungguku." Harry melemparkan tas ke balik bahunya dengan kasar. "Sampai jumpa waktu makan siang."

 _Mungkin._

Harry tak ingin menjawab, memilih untuk keluar dari dapur dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki sebagai gantinya.

Udara dingin langsung menamparnya seperti ledakan. Dia berhenti, bersandar di dinding. Pikirannya, dan jantungnya, benar-benar kacau. Sejauh ini segalanya berjalan _lancar,_ dia dan Draco, dan terbang. Dan itu berarti segalanya akan jadi kacau. Tidak seharusnya dia makin menyukai Draco _lebih dalam._ Tapi dia harus melindungi Draco—tapi Draco benci itu, meskipun dia sempat bercanda di rumah Andromeda. Bagaimana caranya menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Draco tanpa benar-benar bersama dengannya?

Harry mengepalkan tangan, serius ingin menonjok dinding. Tai dia tak bisa, karena Hermione akan melihat tangannya yang terluka, dan dia akan bertanya-tanya dan khawatir. Harry tak seharusnya membuat dia khawatir. Harry akhirnya menuju Perpustakaan setelah membuat tujuan baru yaitu _mengajak Draco ke Perpustakaan bareng._

 _xxx_

" _Harry,"_ kata Hermione.

Kepala Harry tersentak, kepergok basah. Dia mencoba untuk mengerjap polos. "Ya?"

Hermione bersandar maju, mengintip PR yang terbentang di depan Harry. "Setidaknya sudah keempat kalinya kau membuka dan mengecek Peta Perampok dalam _satu jam terakhir."_

"Aku— _tidak."_ Harry menyilangkan tangan bertahan. Peta Perampok bergeser di pangkuannya. "Daritadi aku menulis esay Transfigurasi, seperti yang kau inginkan."

Ron mengerang. "Nah, sobat. Rasanya seperti pas tahun keenam lagi, kau dan Peta itu." Ron memalingkan mata lebarnya pada Harry. "Ini…tentang Malfoy lagi, kan?" bisiknya.

" _Bukan!"_ Harry buru-buru memprotes. Cepat-cepat dia menggulung Peta Perampok dan menyelipkannya ke dalam jubah.

Ron menatapnya ragu. "Aku tak begitu yakin, sobat."

Hermione bersikeras. "Ini soal Malfoy, kan? Aku sudah dengar katanya kau melakukan pertandingan Seeker dengan dia pagi ini."

"Yang benar?" Ron berseru. Sekelilingnya dengan segera menyuruh dia diam, dan dia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Pagi ini menyenangkan. Aku sudah lama tidak main," Harry membela diri.

Ron mengangguk acuh. "Jadi, kau mengalahkan dia, kan?"

"Er, sedikit? Keseluruhannya seri."

Mulut Ron menganga lucu. " _Seri?_ Bagaimana bisa si Malfoy menangkap Snitch-nya lebih dulu daripada kau?""

"Dia bukan Seeker yang buruk," gumam Harry.

Hermione mencolek Ron sebelum Ron bisa menjawab. "Sudah cukup soal Quidditch. Perpustakaan. _Belajar,"_ katanya. Ron mengeluh dan memungut pena bulunya lagi.

"Aku mengerti," kata Harry buru-buru. Dia menarik buku lebih dekat dan membuka-bukanya dengan pamer.

Hermione mengangguk.

Lima menit kemudian, Harry beralasan pergi ke kamar kecil untuk mengecek Peta Perampok lagi.

xxx

Draco tak ada di Aula Besar saat makan siang, tapi tak apa—Harry sudah mengecek Peta dan Draco ada di dapur. Setelah makan siang, Harry, Hermione, dan Ron pindah ke ruang rekreasi. Diam-diam Harry mengecek Peta di toilet dan menemukan bahwa Draco sudah pindah ke Perpustakaan.

" _Bloody hell_ , Harry!" kata Ron, entah bagaimana berhasil menembus tatapan linglung Harry yang sedang menatap pintu keluar ruang rekreasi.

"Maaf, kau bilang apa?"

Ron melambaikan tangannya ke arah papan catur. "Giliranmu. Dengar, kalau kau tidak mau main, bilang saja padaku. Kau tampak melamun sepanjang hari."

Harry menggosok matanya. "Maaf." Dia membuat gerakan asal, membuat Ron mendengus.

"Skakmat!" Tiba-tiba Ron berdiri dan mengepak papan catur dengan lambaian tongkat sihir.

"Err, Ron?"

" _Kita_ akan pergi menemui Hermione. Dan _kau_ akan beritahu kami apa yang terjadi."

Harry tertawa lemah, mencoba untuk mencairkan atmosfer tegang. "Apa Hermione yang menyuruhmu?"

Ron menggelengkan kepala penuh semangat. "Sobat, bahkan _aku_ bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi." Ron menurunkan suaranya. "Dengar, aku minta maaf, aku bukan teman yang baik di masa lalu."

"Tidak—Aku mengerti kenapa. Tak apa," protes Harry.

"Tidak membuat apa yang kulakukan jadi lebih baik," kata Ron pelan. "Tapi, kita teman, kan? Ceritakan pada kami apa yang membuatmu khawatir dan kita lihat apa yang bisa kami bantu."

"Tapi, apa kau yakin mau tahu?" kata Harry garing. Entah bagaimana, Harry merasa topik pembicaraan ini tak akan berjalan baik, meski Ron sudah jamin tak apa-apa.

"Oke, kita akan naik ke kamarmu," kata Ron tegas. Dia mengirim Patronus pada Hermione dan naik tangga duluan.

Harry mengekor di belakang dan membuka pintu dengan pasrah.

Ron bersiul. "Kamarmu rapi."

Harry mencoba untuk memperhatikan sekitar kamar dengan pandangan orang luar. Tirai jendela terbuka sepenuhnya, dan kamarnya bermandikan refleksi dari langit. Batu-batuan Draco berjejer sangat rapi di ambang jendela. Sisi ruangan Draco rapi sempurna. Terdapat satu tumpukan buku di atas meja kerja Draco. Di atas koper Draco ada tas berisi perlengkapan terbangnya, dan sapu terbangnya masih bersandar di dinding.

Kasur Harry pun anehnya rapi—pasti Draco memantrainya sebelum mereka pergi minum teh tadi pagi. Beberapa buah buku novel dan batu-batu berwarna aneh serta pena bulu memenuhi meja samping kasur Harry. Koper dan lemari pakaiannya tertutup, menyembunyikan kekacauan di dalamnya. Perkamen-perkamen dan pena bulu berserakan di atas meja kerja Harry—tapi masih lebih beres dibanding meja kerja Ron.

"Kurasa begitu," kata Harry ragu-ragu.

"Ini rapi, tahu," Ron bersikeras. Kepalanya menoleh ke pintu, tepat saat Hermione mendorongnya terbuka.

"Aku menerima pesanmu," kata Hermione terengah-engah. "Ada apa?"

Harry mendelik pada Ron. "Tak ada yang begitu darurat sampai kau harus lari-lari, Hermione."

Akan tetapi, Ron malah tampak penuh kemenangan. "Jadi memang _ada_ sesuatu!"

Hermione tersenyum sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Harry? Apa kau sudah siap untuk cerita pada kami?"

Harry menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur. Dia agak ingin cerita pada mereka, tentang segalanya, tentang Draco dan para Slytherin ( _bukan_ tentang dirinya, dia tak ingin cerita pada siapapun tentang dirinya). Tapi dia ragu mereka bersedia mendengarkan. Dia menoleh pada mereka, dan memberikan senyumnya yang paling menenangkan. "Tak ada apa-apa, sungguh."

Matras agak turun saat Hermione duduk. "Harry? Kami akan selalu menjadi sahabatmu, apapun yang terjadi," kata Hermione.

Harry menyilangkan lengan. "Kenapa kalian pikir aku menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Ron memutar mata. "Sobat, kadang aku pikir kau selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku tahu kau tak bermaksud melakukannya," tambahnya buru-buru, "tapi mengecek Malfoy sesering itu terlalu kentara tahu."

"Aku tidak mengecek dia!" sangkal Harry panas. Jantungnya berdegup.

Mata Hermione tiba-tiba cerah. Harry merasakan antisipasi menggulung dalam perutnya.

"Kau tampak lebih bahagia akhir-akhir ini," kata Hermione, "dan kau berhenti mengendap-endap di malam hari."

Mulut Harry terbuka, tapi dia tak bisa bicara apapun pada awalnya. "Kalian sudah tahu." Pernyataan itu malah terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

Hermione menatapnya jengkel. "Ya, kami sudah tahu. Tapi intinya adalah, segera setelah kau menghentikan kebiasaanmu itu, kau mulai sarapan di dapur."

"Dengan Malfoy," tambah Ron membantu.

"Dan? Dia teman sekamarku. McGonagall menyuruh kita untuk 'persatuan asrama' dan semacamnya," kata Harry keras kepala. Dia tak berbohong. "Aku tak mengerti arah pembicaraan kalian."

Ron berdiri tiba-tiba. Hermione mulai bangkit, lengannya naik seolah hendak menghentikannya, tapi Ron keburu bicara. "Kau tahu tentang Seamus dan Dean, kan? Bahwa mereka sedang berkencan dengan satu sama lain? Itulah kenapa mereka sekamar. Dan kau sudah ketemu _pacar lelaki_ Charlie saat terakhir kali kau ke the Burrow."

 _Apa?_

Seamus dan Dean? _Charlie?_

"Kurasa keluarga Dursley adalah semacam orang-orang yang homophobia dan mungkin mereka memberimu informasi yang _salah,"_ kata Hermione tajam. "Tak apa jika kau gay, atau biseksual, Harry. Kami masih akan menyayangimu. Kita akan selalu bersahabat."

Perut Harry jatuh dan tiba-tiba dia merasa pusing oleh rasa jijik dan rasa lega. "Aku bukan…" Penyangkalan mati di tenggorokan. "Aku…mungkin aku memang," bisik Harry akhirnya. Tenggorokannya tercekik dan dia merasa air mata bodoh mulai terbentuk di matanya. Dia _harus_ berkata bahwa dia menyesal, bahwa dia tak bisa jadi _straight_ seperti mereka, bahkan meski _dia_ ingin.

Dia benar-benar tak siap saat Hermione menabrak dan memeluknya.

"Aku sangat bangga padamu, Harry."

Sebuah gambaran Hermione sebagai ibunya terbentuk di benaknya dan dia merasa malu. Tapi, dia lega bahwa Hermione sudah tahu dan masih tahan untuk menyentuhnya.

"Lagipula," kata Ron, saat dia mendekat dan menyentuh bahu Harry dengan tangannya yang hangat. "Jika keluarga Dursley tidak suka pada orang gay, maka itu _alasan_ lebih untukmu. Mereka akan merasa seperti ditonjok tepat di muka."

Harry tersenyum lemah, dan dia mengusap air di matanya. Persahabatan mereka hangat mengelilingi.

Pada akhirnya, Hermione mundur. Ron pindah duduk ke kursi meja samping.

"Bagus. Sekarang kita bisa bicara soal Malfoy," kata Ron blak-blakan. "Jelas-jelas, kau suka padanya."

"Apa?" sembur Harry.

Tiba-tiba segalanya terasa berjalan terlalu cepat. Dia baru saja _mengaku_ pada mereka dan mereka ingin bicara soal—orang yang dia _taksir_? Di belakang benaknya, dia tak terkejut bahwa mereka juga sudah tahu soal hal ini.

Ron melanjutkan, mengabaikan kesulitan Harry. "Jadi, kita harus cari tahu apa dia membalas perasaanmu atau tidak."

Harry mencibir tapi jantungnya berdegup khianat memikirkan kencan dengan Draco. "Kau _ingin_ aku untuk—dengan _Draco?"_

Kali ini giliran Ron yang mencibir. "Aku tak tahu kenapa kau suka padanya, tapi dia tak seburuk dulu, kan? Tampaknya dia sudah berubah."

"Dan kalian sudah memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama depan," kata Hermione dengan lihai. "Dan kau cerita pada kami bahwa kau menghabiskan waktu dengan Parkinson dan Zabini, berarti kau juga berhubungan baik dengan teman-temannya."

"Tapi dia tak berhubungan baik dengan _kalian,_ " balas Harry.

Ron menggedik. "Tapi juga tak berhubungan buruk. Dan rupa-rupanya dia cuma mau bicara padamu."

Harry menggigit bibir, alasan _kenapa_ Draco tidak bicara berada di ujung lidah, siap untuk keluar. Dia harus setuju dengan enggan di luar. Karena memang kelihatannya seperti itu. Ketika dia sudah merasa tak akan mengkhianati kepercayaan Draco, dia menggumam, "aku masih tak mengerti kenapa kalian mendukung hal ini"

"Dia membuatmu bahagia," kata Hermione dengan gampangnya. "Dan kalian mungkin akan bertengkar, tapi Ron dan aku juga bertengkar kadang-kadang."

"Kami benci satu sama lain," kata Harry sambil mengangkat alis.

"Jika ini terjadi dulu, aku akan menyuruhmu untuk menjauh dari Malfoy," Hermione mengaku. "Dan kalau kalian belum berteman, aku tak bisa membayangkan hal ini terjadi." Hermione nyengir nakal. "Kalian berdua akan jadi pasangan serasi. Beberapa anak gadis berpikir demikian."

Harry memutar mata. "Itu kedengarannya sedikit menyeramkan. Dengar, aku tak ingin melakukan apapun sekarang ini, oke?" Selamanya, kalau dia bisa memilih.

Ron nyengir lega. "Tak apa, sobat. Bagaimana kalau kita main Exploding Snap?"

Hermione mengerutkan dahi. "Kau, Ronald, masih belum menyelesaikan PR Ramuanmu, kan?"

Harry terkekeh melihat ekspresi kepergok Ron.

"Er…" kata Ron lemah.

Pada akhirnya, Hermione menyeret mereka berdua untuk bergabung dalam sesi belajarnya yang sempat terganggu. Dan ketika Harry mengecek Peta Perampok, Hermione hanya tersenyum padanya dan Ron memutar mata.

xxx

Harry menyusul Draco di koridor sebelum makan malam. Draco hanya menatapnya.

"Soal pagi ini, apa yang aku katakan—"

Draco tak merespon, yang membuat Harry sedikit terbata.

Harry menarik napas. "Kau temanku," katanya tegas. Dia merasa lega saat Draco mengangkat sebelah alis.

 _Kurasa aku tetap temanmu tak peduli apa pendapatku dalam hal ini,_ katanya garing.

Harry nyengir. "Yeah, Draco Malfoy, kau adalah temanku entah kau suka atau tidak." Dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Sekarang jabat tanganku."

Bibir Draco mengkerut geli. Dia mengangguk dan menjabat tangan Harry dengan serius.

Harry mengindikasikan ke arah Aula Besar. "Kau duluan."

 _Dasar._ Tapi suara Draco terdengar sayang, dan dia melangkah masuk ke aula lebih dulu.

Harry tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum berjalan ke arah meja Gryffindor.

xxx

Mimpi Harry malam itu indah. Mimpinya seputar kejadian-kejadian beberapa hari terakhir, dan Draco.

"—yeah, yeah—dan sepanjang waktu aku pura-pura jadi dirimu—" Harry sedang berkata. "Pasti aku terdengar sangat bodoh."

 _Meski aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi kau_ bukan _seorang idiot. Tidak ada alasan kau harus tahu, dan aku tak pernah memberitahumu,_ jawab Draco. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh Harry pelan. _Dan aku—aku sangat menghargai apa yang kau lakukan. Terima kasih._

Harry menatap mata Draco. Dalam mimpi, dia merasa tak punya kontrol, dan Harry sedikit mendongakkan kepala, ujung kakinya sedikit berjinjit, sementara Draco menunduk, satu tangannya menyentuh punggung Harry, dan tangan satunya di pipi Harry.

Mereka berciuman. Rasanya tak seperti hal yang bisa dia jelaskan, tapi Harry merasa _nyaman_. Dia merasa _bahagia_.

Mereka berpisah. Draco tersenyum, seperti saat di lapangan, dan dia menunduk untuk mencium Harry lagi.

Mimpi berlanjut, melompat-lompat melalui kejadian-kejadian sepanjang hari. Tapi ketika Harry bangun, yang dia ingat adalah ciumannya.

Dia memalingkan kepala, untuk melihat Draco kerja, dan dia ingat percakapannya dengan Hermione dan Ron kemarin. Rasanya seolah harapan terbentuk dalam perutnya, seolah seluruh dunia terbuka untuknya. Seperti saat pertama kali dia tahu bahwa dia adalah penyihir.

Dia _diizinkan_ untuk menyukai Draco, naksir Draco. Hermione dan Ron telah memberikan semacam restu untuk dia kencan dengan Draco.

Harry pasti mengeluarkan suara, karena Draco menoleh padanya. Harry masih belum memakai kacamatanya, tapi dia bisa _merasakan_ senyum Draco, terasa di ujung benaknya dimana mantra Legilimency menghubungkan dia dengan Draco. Dan Harry tiba-tiba mendapat pencerahan bahwa mungkin Draco juga balas menyukai dirinya.

Dia melanjutkan harinya dengan normal, tapi dia tak bisa menahan senyuman lebar kapan saja Draco menatapnya.

 **tbc**

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

 **The Standard You Walk Past © bafflinghaze**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

.

 **CHAPTER 9**

.

Halaman depan _Daily Prophet_ dan _the Quibbler_ mempunyai cerita yang sama, akan tetapi judulnya sangat berbeda. _Daily Prophet_ meneriakkan :

 _PENYIHIR CAHAYA DUMBLEDORE, SEORANG FAGGOT?!_

Draco mematai nama si reporter— _Rita Skeeter—_ dan semuanya langsung masuk di akal. Dia merasakan dirinya memutar mata saat membaca artikelnya.

… _bagaimana mungkin ini nyata—bagaimana bisa seorang penyihir cahaya paling terkemuka, Albus Dumbledore, penakluk Grindelwald—adalah seorang homoseksual? Selama lebih dari lima puluh tahun, Dumbledore adalah simbol Cahaya, salah satu penyihir terhebat sepanjang masa. Kami dan_ anak-anak _kami telah memandang penyihir ini sebagai seorang_ panutan. _Saya bergidik membayangkan akibatnya secara tidak langsung._

 _Kalau saja kita mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang menyimpang! Untuk alasan apa lagi dia membiarkan Pelahap Maut Severus Snape masuk ke dalam sekolah? Dan membiarkan Draco Malfoy si keturunan Pelahap Maut untuk berjalan di koridor yang sama dengan anak-anak kita?_

 _Kehidupannya hanya meninggalkan sedikit jejak gaya hidup homoseksual. Sebaliknya, tampaknya dia malah menyokong penuh kehidupan tanpa pernikahan. Apakah dia begitu mesum hingga pekerjaannya menyediakan kebutuhan_ semacam itu? _Untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut, tetap nantikan buku saya yang terbaru—_

Benar-benar artikel tolol, tentu saja. Urusan Dumbledore yang membuat Harry menderita sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan asmara penuh birahinya dengan Grindelwald.

Jengkel pada kata-kata Skeeter, Draco pindah ke halaman lima dan menemukan artikel standar pada seksi _Satu Hari Dalam Kehidupan Harry Potter_ yang muncul setelah Perang. Akan tetapi, salah satu murid entah bagaimana berhasil menangkap satu foto kecil berisi Harry dan dirinya sedang terbang, dan artikel yang mengikuti di bawahnya adalah penjelasan tentang pertandingan mereka berdua. Draco merengut saat perasaan tak nyaman menyusup ke dalam perutnya sekilas. Dia melipat _Daily Prophet_ dengan halaman depan berada di atas.

 _The Quibbler,_ yang sepengetahuan Draco dijalankan sepenuhnya oleh ayah Lovegood, dan tanpa masukan dari Lovegood, berisi artikel yang lebih masuk akal—

 _KAMI DENGAR BAHWA ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ADALAH GAY_

Draco memindai artikelnya—isinya mengkonfirmasi omong kosong _Prophet_ soal Dumbledore adalah gay, dan seseorang jelas-jelas membocorkan artikel _Prophet,_ karena Quibbler menyebutkannya secara langsung.

 _Jadi, apa menurutmu_ kau _dapat mengalahkan Grindelwald? Kenapa, bila Dumbledore, seorang penyihir gay mampu melakukannya, saya yakin kalian semua yang mengaku penyihir heteroseksual baik laki-laki maupun perempuan di luar sana tentunya mampu mengalahkan Voldemort dalam tidur kalian. Akan tetapi, rupa-rupanya semua penyihir heteroseksual telah menghilang dari Britain selama lima puluh tahun terakhir._

Draco menyaring isi surat kabar, tapi tak ada yang membuatnya tertarik dan dia melipatnya lagi.

Harry mengintip koran-koran terlipat itu dari seberang meja dan mengerutkan dahi. "Ada berita apa?"

 _Rupa-rupanya Dumbledore adalah gay,_ jawab Draco sambil mendorong koran-koran itu ke arah Harry. _Kau boleh membacanya kalau mau._

Kerutan di dahi Harry makin dalam dan dia menatap Draco dengan aneh. "Apa kau peduli?"

Napas Draco tercekat di tenggorokan dan dia lagi-lagi teringat akan mimpi Harry dari minggu sebelumnya. Apakah dia menginginkan sesuatu dengan Draco, dan apakah mimpi itu adalah refleksi beberapa realita seperti mimpi yang sudah-sudah? Draco telah mengacuhkan mimpi itu, menganggapnya hanyalah sebuah _mimpi biasa,_ dimana banyak terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan seseorang—Harry tak bersikap berbeda, jadi Draco pikir percuma saja membayangkan situasi macam itu terjadi di dunia nyata.

Mata Harry mengerlip pada si surat kabar. "Bahwa Dumbledore adalah—"

 _Bukan karena dia gay, tapi karena dia adalah_ Dumbledore _dan dia terus memihak Gryffindor,_ kata Draco hati-hati.

Harry tersenyum sedih padanya, tapi Draco pikir itu bukan karena dia. Harry menangkap matanya, dan menggelengkan kepala seolah ingin menjernihkan sesuatu. Kenangan, Draco menyadari.

"Bagaimana tenggorokanmu?"

Draco mengerjap pada perubahan topik dan mengangkat sebelah tangan ke lehernya. Dia mencoba sedikit bersenandung dan tenggorokannya terasa baik. Draco menelan ludah, dan menjilat bibir sebelum bicara. "Halo, Potter." Suaranya sedikit kering, tapi di samping itu, suaranya terdengar seperti dirinya.

Harry tersenyum tiba-tiba, senyumannya benar-benar menyilaukan. "Halo, Malfoy."

"Kurasa aku bisa menghapus _Legilimens-_ nya sekarang," kata Draco hati-hati.

Harry mengangguk. "Kurasa juga begitu."

Draco mengayunkan tongkat sihir, dan mantra pun terputus—dan dia segera menyesali rasa kehilangan akan koneksi itu. Untuk menutupinya, Draco memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Dengan nada paling sombong yang bisa dia kerahkan, Draco memulai, "Sekarang, kalau kau ingin aku memeriksa PR Ramuanmu itu…"

xxx

Terbukanya rahasia tentang orientasi Dumbledore terlalu dekat dengan terbukanya rahasia Harry, membuat dia tak nyaman. Hermione dan Ron tak masalah dengan itu, dan tampaknya Draco juga tak masalah dengan itu, tapi _Daily Prophet_ jelas tak setuju. Harry tak mengerti: Ron dan Draco sama-sama Darah Murni—itu artinya menyukai sesama laki-laki diperbolehkan di dunia sihir Britain, bukan?

Tapi _Daily Prophet,_ yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya setelah Voldemort tiada dan Draco bukan lagi musuhnya, adalah sekumpulan publikasi dan akan membagikan pandangan mayoritas para pembacanya.

Dan mereka tidak suka. Mereka pikir itu salah. Keluarga Dursley juga berpikir itu salah: bahwa menjadi gay adalah sesuatu yang bahkan _lebih buruk_ dari sekedar orang aneh. Harry punya perasaan tak enak bahwa dia tidak baik-baik saja, bahwa Hermione berbohong dan menjadi gay bukanlah sesuatu yang normal sama sekali.

Dan sama seperti ketakutannya tentang Voldemort yang menjadi nyata, begitu pula masalah ini.

Seluruh sekolah berdengung oleh berita itu dan tampaknya itu adalah satu-satunya topik yang dibicarakan orang-orang. Para murid kelas atas, yang bisa mengingat Dumbledore, tampak diagungkan karena menceritakan kisah-kisah Dumbledore pada telinga murid-murid yang lebih muda, entah kisah itu nyata atau tidak.

" _Dumbledore gay!"_

" _Apa kau bisa percaya itu—ternyata dia seorang_ shirt-lifter _!_ "

" _Fuck, aku selalu curiga ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang dia."_

Harry duduk dengan sengsara di meja Gryffindor, berusaha untuk mengacuhkan kebisingan dan gagal. Di seberang Aula, Draco tampak tak terpengaruh seperti biasa, dan Harry ingin bisa duduk setenang itu. Dia menginginkan mantra Legilimency Draco, supaya Draco bisa bicara padanya. Dia bahkan lebih ingin lagi untuk pergi makan siang ke dapur.

"Hey, Harry," beberapa anak Gryffindor tahun keenam berkata, menangkap perhatian Harry dari seberang meja.

Harry memaksakan pandangannya untuk lepas dari Draco. "Yeah?"

"Kau sering dekat dengan Dumbledore. Apa itu berarti kau juga gay?" Si anak menatap Harry dengan tajam.

Mata Harry membelalak. "Apa—tidak—"

Hermione mendelik pada si anak. "Kenapa itu penting?" bentaknya. "Diskriminasi pada orientasi seseorang sama buruknya dengan diskriminasi pada darah dan keturunan."

Si anak tampak masam, tapi dia menjauh dari mereka.

"Abaikan mereka," bisik Hermione ke telinga Harry. Dia mencengkeram lengan Harry dan rasanya seperti penopang. "Suara orang yang berbeda pendapat selalu yang paling keras, bahkan meski mereka adalah mayoritas."

Harry mengangguk dan tersenyum, dan Hermione melepaskan pegangannya. Untuk sejenak, Harry percaya padanya.

xxx

Dia tak bisa menghentikan telinganya untuk tak sengaja mendengar komentar-komentar, tepat sebelum Profesor masuk ke dalam kelas, atau saat Harry berada di tengah kumpulan murid-murid yang bergegas hendak masuk ke kelas berikutnya, atau saat makan malam dimana murid-murid berceloteh bahkan lebih keras lagi.

" _Fuck, apa kau bisa percaya Kepala Sekolah kita ternyata orang menyimpang?"_

Harry menekan dorongan untuk marah-marah dan membela Dumbledore. _Memang,_ beliau melakukan hal yang tidak Harry sukai, tapi pada akhirnya, Voldemort mati.

" _Apa menurutmu Dumbledore mengubah Harry Potter jadi gay?"_

Tunggu—bagaimana kalau memang begitu?

Tapi Ron juga mendengar komentar itu, dan dia merengut.

"Bayangkan Charlie ada di sini," bisiknya pada Harry. "Dia akan menakuti mereka sampai terkencing-kencing di celana. Seseorang berpikir Charlie 'berubah jadi gay' karena dia bekerja di tempat naga dan banyak dikelilingi laki-laki. Aku tak tahu apa yang Charlie lakukan padanya, tapi si tolol itu ketakutan selama _berminggu-minggu."_ Ron menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tak bisa mengubah seseorang jadi gay. Kau tahu, mungkin kita harus menghubungi Charlie sekarang…"

Harry tertawa lemah. "Itu pasti lucu."

" _Hey, coba pikirkan ini! Jadi, Dumbledore itu gay, dan dia mengalahkan Grindelwald. Harry Potter mengalahkan Voldemort—menurutmu Potter gay juga?"_

Harry panik saat mendengarnya, dan Hermione dan Ron tidak mendengarnya, jadi mereka tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

" _Aneh sekali bagi Harry Potter untuk tidak punya pacar perempuan. Padahal dia bisa memiliki gadis manapun yang dia inginkan."_

Beberapa anak menghampirinya secara langsung ketika dia sendirian, tanpa Ron atau Hermione.

"Apa kau gay?" tanya mereka, blak-blakan, dan wajah mereka tampak menghina.

Harry memaksa dirinya untuk menemui tatapan mereka dan terkekeh. "Oh, tentu saja bukan," katanya, memalsukan, menyangkal, _berbohong._

Mereka tampak amat lega. "Terima kasih Merlin, kau bukan orang aneh juga! Itu sangat menjijikan, ya?"

Harry merasakan dirinya tergelincir, dan dia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya.

xxx

"Rasanya aku mau tidur duluan," dia berkata lemah pada Hermione dan Ron. Mereka duduk di ruang rekreasi kurang dari satu jam untuk bekerja, tapi bahkan di sanapun perbincangan terus berlanjut. Mungkin bukan tentang dia, karena kebanyakan murid Tahun Kedelapan mengenalnya dengan 'cukup baik', tapi tentang Dumbledore.

Ternyata Ron benar soal Dean dan Seamus, karena mereka mengamuk pada siapapun yang berpikir bahwa menjadi gay adalah hal buruk. Tapi Harry tak merasa cukup nyaman untuk terus berakting _normal._

Hermione mengangguk sambil mendesah. "Mungkin itu yang terbaik. Apa kau ingin kami ikut denganmu ke atas?"

Harry menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tak separah itu," katanya seringan mungkin.

Ron bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk menepuk bahu Harry. "Jangan khawatir, sobat."

Hermione tersenyum. "Mimpi indah, Harry."

Harry mengangguk, dan menahan diri untuk tak berlari ke arah tangga. Dia bersiap-siap untuk tidur dengan cepat dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur dengan keras hingga kepalanya terasa pusing.

Dia tahu apa yang rasional dan apa yang tidak. Hermione dan Ron tak peduli soal preferensi Harry, dengan berasumsi mereka tak berbohong padanya. Keluarga Weasley tak keberatan. Seamus dan Dean tak akan keberatan. Draco tak keberatan. Dan seluruh dunia sihir, media masa dan _Daily Prophet_ sialan sudah pernah menulis hal-hal buruk tentangnya. Mereka tak suka, tapi mereka bukan teman-teman atau keluarga adopsinya. Secara rasional, dia tahu bahwa mereka tidak penting, tidak sama sekali, dibandingkan dengan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Tapi, tak peduli seberapa besar dia ingin berpikir rasional, tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menghentikan rasa jijik dan kesengsaraan dalam dirinya.

Dia _sangat_ menyukai Draco. Senang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, bicara dengannya, membuatnya tertawa. Dan semua itu _salah._

 _Pada akhirnya, keluarga Dursley yang benar, bukan? Aku adalah orang aneh. Aku menjijikan. Aku hanya ingin menjadi_ normal, _tapi aku tak akan pernah bisa._ Harry meringkuk dan berusaha untuk tidur.

xxx

Mimpinya bermula seperti biasa. Dia berada di Hutan Terlarang. Di sana dingin dan dia tak tahu bagaimana kakinya bisa terus bergerak dan dia sudah siap untuk mati. Snitch berada di tangannya—Batu Kebangkitan. Hatinya berdenyut perih, saat dia melihat kedua orangtuanya, Sirius, dan Remus muncul. Ini hanyalah mimpi, dia sudah tahu itu. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang berbeda, tapi semua yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah bertanya apakah mati rasanya sakit.

Rasa bersalah mencekik tenggorokan saat mimpinya bergulung.

Mereka berkata bahwa _semua ini adalah salahnya, karena dia terlalu banci._ Harry mencoba untuk protes, tapi si mimpi tak membiarkannya.

" _Berjalanlah menuju kematianmu, Harry,"_ mereka berkata berbarengan. _"Itulah satu-satunya cara untuk menebus kesalahanmu."_

Mereka menghilang. Batu Kebangkitan terasa panas di tangannya. Kakinya terus berjalan, sudah tahu jalannya. Tapi kali ini, para Dementor mendekat, dan sekeliling makin dingin, menggigil, membeku. Para Pelahap Maut melihat dirinya, Voldemort ada di sana—

Dalam mimpi, Draco selalu muncul dari belakang, dan ketika kehangatan mengelilinginya, Harry tahu itu adalah Draco. Draco bersenandung, tapi mata Harry terpaku pada Voldemort. Voldemort, yang mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, di mana sosok keperakan James, Lily, Sirius, dan Remus muncul, dan mereka berkata dalam satu suara.

" _Kau terlalu lemah, Harry. Berjalanlah menuju kematianmu."_

Harry mencoba untuk melangkah maju. Sudah menjadi _takdirnya untuk mati,_ tapi Draco jelas tak tahu itu, karena lengannya hanya mendekap makin erat. Harry meronta-ronta, suaranya tiba-tiba bebas. "Lepaskan aku, Draco! Aku harus mati! Aku harus!"

Draco hanya memeluknya lebih erat— _memeluk_ nya! Dan ketika jari-jari Draco mengelus rambut Harry, seluruh tubuhnya terasa hangat—rasanya nyaman, begitu nyaman hingga Harry harus menahan isak tangis.

"Aku tidak—tidak—lepaskan aku, Draco!" Harry melemparkan dirinya ke depan, dan memaksa— _memaksa_ matanya untuk terbuka, untuk _bangun—_

Waktu-malam.

Sama-samar segalanya berkilau keperakan. Wajahnya ditekan pada kehangatan, sepasang lengan mengelilingi tubuhnya. Harry merasa hangat dan aman. Semua itu hanyalah mimpi.

Dia mendongak, dan rambut pirang serta wajah itu menyapanya.

 _Ini bukan mimpi!_

Rasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri datang dengan segera dan dia _benci_ Draco, benci karena dia telah membuat Harry merasa seperti ini. Harry mengangkat tangan dan mendorong kasar, memisahkan kakinya dari Draco, merangkak menjauh dari lingkaran lengan Draco ( _kenapa? kenapa bisa—?)_ yang menenangkan _._ Dalam ketergesaan, dia terhuyung-huyung saat kakinya menyentuh lantai yang dingin, dan dia hampir terjatuh.

Cahaya bebatuan di meja samping Draco tertangkap mata perak Draco ketika matanya terbuka, mengerjap pelan-pelan. Jantung Harry berdegup, dan seluruh tubuhnya tegang, siap untuk lari atau berkelahi.

"Harry?"

xxx

Draco bangun dari tidur dengan tak bersemangat. Untuk sesaat, dia pikir dia masih bermimpi, dan dia memanggil Harry dengan pelan, dengan maksud untuk menenangkannya kembali tidur.

Harry bicara gemetar. "Apa-apaan ini, Draco?"

Darah berpacu dan kepala Draco terasa agak pening saat dia terduduk cepat. Harry berdiri di hadapannya, setengah disinari oleh moonstone dan batuan bintang milik Draco. Harry berdiri di sana dalam keadaan _sadar._

 _Fuck fuck fuck._ Inilah dia. Inilah akhirnya.

Harry melangkah mundur. "Kenapa aku ada di kasurmu, Draco?" geramnya.

Draco menutup mata, berusaha untuk bernapas normal.

"Apakah ini semacam _lelucon_ untuk membuatku merasa—" suara Hary berhenti dengan gemetar.

Harry menatap tajam padanya saat mata Draco terbuka lagi, mata hijaunya bersinar suram—sakit, takut, bingung. Draco sudah sejak lama memutuskan untuk menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Harry, jika Harry menemukan kebenaran.

Sekarang Draco memutuskan untuk melakukannya. Dia bergantung pada harapan bahwa Harry benar _menyukai_ nya. Karena Draco tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa _dia_ menyukai Harry lebih-dari-sekedar-teman.

Draco menelan ludah. Dia harus bicara keras-keras.

"Aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk melukaimu," Draco memulai pelan-pelan. Dia menjilat bibir, mulutnya terasa terlalu kering.

Mata Harry berputar sebentar, sedikit api telah kembali ke matanya.

Draco tersenyum miring. "Well, tidak lagi. Tidak pernah sejak kau menyelamatkanku dari Azkaban." Draco ingin menambahkan, _meski aku benci untuk mengakuinya,_ tapi dia pikir itu tak akan membuat Harry tertawa.

Harry mengangguk. Matanya berpaling dari Draco, jadi dia menunggu dengan sabar hingga mata Harry terpaku padanya lagi.

"Kau mulai berjalan dalam tidur sejak kejatuhanmu di kelas Pertahanan, lebih dari sebulan yang lalu. Kau mimpi buruk, dan terhuyung ke kasurku. Aku membawamu kembali ke kasurmu pada awalnya," tambah Draco. "Tapi pada akhirnya aku memutuskan bahwa itu merepotkan, dan aku membiarkanmu tinggal."

"Harusnya kau bangunkan aku," balas Harry. Dia mundur beberapa langkah, punggungnya makin dekat ke dinding. "Harusnya kau melakukan itu."

"Seolah aku adalah seorang idiot," balas Draco. "Kau pasti akan langsung mengutukku—aku pernah melihatmu melompat dari kasur seolah kau sedang diserang."

Harry menutup mata. "Tapi, kenapa?" dia berkata dengan nada sedih. "Waktu itu kita bukan teman."

"Itu membantumu tidur nyenyak," jawab Draco simpel. "Bukan kebaikan hati yang membuatku melakukannya. Karena aku berhutang setidaknya dua hutang nyawa padamu, dan aku harap hal ini bisa membayar salah satunya."

Harry merengut tiba-tiba dan memalingkan kepala dengan gerakan tajam. "Jadi cuma itu," katanya datar.

Draco terhenyak. "Tidak." Harry menoleh tajam dan Draco buru-buru melanjutkan. "Tidak, bukan hanya karena itu _sekarang."_

Harry melangkah maju. Sihirnya bergulung di sekeliling, menusuk kulit Draco. "Yeah? Lalu apa? Kau peduli padaku?"

"Ya, dasar bodoh!" Draco balik membentak. Dia menyingkirkan selimut dan berdiri, bertatap muka dengan Harry. "Kau membuatku makin peduli padamu, dan pada awalnya itu sangat menjengkelkan karena kau sangat _kau,_ tapi lalu kau mulai pura-pura untuk bicara padaku dan terbang denganku! Jadi, Merlin tolonglah _aku_ , tapi jika membiarkanmu tidur di kasurku bisa membantu _mu_ , maka aku akan melakukannya lagi!"

Draco bernapas berat dengan semua emosinya yang keluar bebas. Dia memberikan tatapan paling intens pada Harry, meski sebenarnya sebagian dari dirinya ingin berteriak dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

Mata Harry melebar, dan sihirnya mundur, hanya sedikit. Tapi dia tak bicara.

Draco menggeram frustasi. "Entah bagaimana aku bisa memasuki mimpimu, kau tahu. Aku tak tahu apa kau ingat." Suara Draco makin pelan, tapi itu masih menarik reaksi yang lebih kuat dari Harry.

Harry menonjoknya tepat di perut. " _Fuck!_ Ternyata itu memang kau!"

Draco tersentak dan balik menendang kakinya. "Ini tidak seperti aku tahu kenapa!"

"Karena aku Harry-sialan-Potter," kata Harry. "Apa saja yang kau lihat? Apa yang kau _inginkan_ dariku?"

"Kau dan keluarga Muggle-mu." Draco menggertakan gigi. "Aku melihat mereka menguncimu di dalam lemari sialan."

Harry mundur takut-takut. "Kau—"

"Dan aku ingin melukai mereka. Kenapa kau bisa tidak membenci seluruh Muggle?"

xxx

Harry merasa terekspos dan telanjang di bawah delikan Draco. Draco telah melihat mimpinya. Masa kecilnya dengan keluarga Dursey harusnya sudah tak _penting_ lagi. Mereka harusnya tidak signifikan dibandingkan dengan menghadapi Voldemort atau kenangan selama tujuh tahun terakhir.

Harry menyempitkan mata. "Kau kasihan padaku. Kau pikir aku lemah dan menyedihkan dan lalu kau _harus_ melakukan sesuatu, benar?"

Bibir Draco membentuk gertakan. "Dan kau sendiri tidak kasihan padaku? Si Pelahap maut kesepian yang tak punya teman? Hanya cocok untuk diabaikan atau dikutuk?"

"Tidak!" Tapi Harry tahu bahwa Draco benar.

"Pada awalnya memang seperti itu," kata Draco dengan jahat. "Tapi lalu kita berteman, _benar_?"

"Itu tidak sama," potong Harry. Dia membelah udara, frustasi. "Kau _sadar._ Kau bisa saja mendorongku menjauh kalau mau. Aku—aku tak bisa."

Mata Draco membelalak dan dia menciut tiba-tiba. "Kau benar." Mata Draco berpaling. "Harusnya aku membangunkanmu. Harusnya aku memberitahumu. Aku pengecut. Aku tak pernah melakukan apapun dengan benar, ya? Segala yang kulakukan berakhir buruk. Aku seorang idiot karena berpikir bahwa entah bagaimana hal ini akan punya akhir yang berbeda." Draco tertawa pahit. "Kau punya setiap hak untuk marah." Suaranya bagai tercekik, tapi dia memaksakan. "Maafkan aku."

Harry harus berkedip, dalam satu putaran suara, rasa, dan aroma, dia teringat semua lagu yang _Draco_ nyanyikan untuknya.

Pagi mereka, coklat-coklat, dan terbang bersama. Jantung Harry serasa diremas saat dia melihat postur sedih Draco.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" bisik Harry.

Draco menggelengkan kepala. "Sesuatu yang tak layak kudapatkan. Masih banyak orang di luar sana yang lebih baik untukmu. _Kau_ pantas mendapatkannya, setelah semua yang kau lakukan."

"Kau bisa. Kau bisa memiliki apa yang kau inginkan," kata Harry sebelum dia sempat berpikir.

Draco mengangkat kepala dan menatap jahat pada Harry. "Kau tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Harry menggelengkan kepala, dan dia maju selangkah lebih dekat ke Draco. Sebuah perasaan déjà vu mengaliri tulang punggungnya, saat kedekatan memaksanya untuk mendongakkan kelapa demi menemui pandangan Draco. "Aku mengerti. Aku tak peduli soal publik."

 _Harusnya aku jangan peduli soal publik,_ dia membetulkan dalam hati. Dia akan berusaha lebih keras, supaya suatu hari nanti, dia tak akan terpengaruh oleh kata-kata sensasional di surat kabar.

Dia menyentuh lengan Draco dengan tegas, berakting lebih berani dari apa yang dia rasakan. "Hermione dan Ron sudah tahu, jadi kau tak usah khawatir soal mereka. Dan kau ada di mimpi-mimpiku. Kau _tahu_ apa yang aku inginkan."

Lengan bebas Draco naik ragu-ragu dan tangannya berdiam di belakang kepala Hary. Harry bergidik pada kontak yang gemelitik. "Jika sudah terjadi, tak bisa dibatalkan lagi."

Harry melengkungkan sebelah alis. "Apa, takut, Draco?"

Geraman Draco adalah satu-satunya peringatan sebelum dia menyelipkan lengannya yang lain ke pinggang Harry dan menariknya hingga menempel. Harry tersentak saat Draco menyatukan mulut mereka.

Itu bukanlah ciuman lembut yang Harry mimpikan _sama sekali._ Gigi mereka beradu menyakitkan yang membuat Harry membuka mulutnya lebih lebar, dan Draco mengulum bibir bawah Harry. Harry merasa goyah saat lidah Draco mengelus bibirnya dan perlahan, _perlahan_ memasuki mulutnya. Lidahnya membelai lidah Harry dengan kasar dan kenikmatan menahan dorongan untuk tersedak. Dan saat Harry mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Draco, rasanya panas dimana-mana.

Panas di punggungnya dimana tangan Draco menekan dan meraba-raba, panas di belakang leher dan kulit kepala dimana jari-jari Draco berkaitan dengan rambutnya. Rasa terbakar di paha mereka, tubuh bagian atas dan _milik_ mereka berdesakan melalui lapisan pakaian. Panas dan basah mulut mereka saat lidah Draco menyentuh dan membelai dan menusuk. Harry mendesah dan menyerah. Jantungnya berdegup, kekurangan oksigen membuatnya linglung. Dia ingin meleleh, dan rasanya dia yakin dia akan meleleh.

Rasa hangat mengumpul di dadanya saat Draco mundur dengan lembut, mengelus lidahnya untuk yang terakhir kali dan menekankan ciuman dengan mulut-tertutup.

" _Fuck,"_ kata Harry, menyentuhkan tangannya ke lengan Draco hanya untuk meyakinkan segalanya masih solid. Dia merasakan rasa malu, mengendap di suatu tempat di dalam, tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk fokus pada Draco sebagai gantinya.

Mulut Draco membentuk seringai. "Masih terlalu cepat untuk itu."

"Oh, diamlah. Apa semua yang kau pikirkan itu cuma seks?" Harry mendorong Draco ringan.

Lengan Draco terjatuh dari Harry dan dia melangkah mundur hingga belakang kakinya menekan kasur.

"Aku sedang berpikir untuk kembali tidur," Draco berkata hati-hati. "Di kasurku—tapi hanya kalau kau mau."

Harry memutar mata. "Merlin, kau tak usah memperlakukanku seperti kaca."

Draco memicingkan mata dan berdiri lebih tegak. Dia mengacak rambutnya jengkel dan setengah berpaling. "Peduli amat soal bersikap baik padamu kalau begitu." Dia mendaki ke atas kasur dan ke bawah selimut.

Harry berdiri di ujung kasur ragu-ragu; mata Draco tertutup dan dia tak mengatakan apapun. _Paling-paling nanti aku tidur-berjalan lagi ke kasur Draco._

Draco mengerang, dan membuka selimut. "Cepatlah, Potter. Berhenti membayangi dan cepat naik."

Harry nyengir dan melompat naik, membuat mata Draco terbuka karena kaget saat kasurnya tiba-tiba memantul.

Draco mendelik padanya, tapi cepat-cepat menghela napas pasrah. Harry meraba-raba sedikit untuk masuk ke bawah selimut. Dia berbaring cukup dekat untuk menyentuh Draco, tapi cukup jauh supaya mereka tak bersentuhan.

Untuk sejenak, Harry menatap kanopi kasur, cahaya keperakan bulan. Pemandangannya aneh, tapi saat dia menutup mata, rasanya familiar.

Matanya tersentak terbuka saat dia mendengar sesuatu datang dari Draco. Dia menolehkan kepala, tapi Draco sedang berpaling. Dan lalu Harry mengenali senandung dan kata-kata lembut.

" _I'll do anything for you, my darling. I'll place the stars for you_."

Harry menutup mata dan tertidur _._

.

 **tbc**


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

 **The Standard You Walk Past © bafflinghaze**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku

.

 **CHAPTER 10**

.

Ketika Harry terbangun, waktu itu masih dini hari dan langit dihiasi susunan cahaya indah. Untuk sekali ini, dia tak merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil, karena dia ada di sana, di kasur Draco; dan entah bagaimana selama malam, dia dan Draco telah menutup jarak.

Draco sudah bangun, kepala miring ke buku yang mengapung di atas kasur dan tangannya mengelus rambut Harry. Sebuah getaran kehangatan mengaliri dirinya.

Draco menoleh, sebuah senyuman bebas terpasang di wajah. "Selamat pagi, Harry."

Harry balas tersenyum. "Kau bukan penggerutu di pagi hari ya."

Draco melengkungkan sebelah alis dan menyeringai. "Kalau penggerutu membuatmu _turn on,_ aku bisa kok menggerutu padamu _sepanjang waktu."_

Memori akan ciuman mereka—lebih tepat disebut _cumbuan—_ mengalir masuk dan Harry merona. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar gay kalau begitu," katanya pelan.

"Dan Cho Chang dan Ginevra Weasley?" cerca Draco. "Jelas-jelas kau tampak tergila-gila waktu itu."

"Kau dan Pansy Parkinson?" serang Harry.

"Sahabat terbaikku," rengut Draco.

Harry memutar mata. "Kau sendiri yang mulai duluan."

Draco mencolek lengan Harry. "Aku hanya mencoba menunjukkan bahwa kau tak usah membatasi dirimu dengan istilah Muggle. Merlin, kita bahkan bisa bercinta dengan _spesies_ lain."

Harry menggeliat di kasur. "Aku tak pernah memikirkan itu." Dia menolehkan kepala pada Draco. " _Berpikir? Ini pasti yang pertama kalinya bagimu, Potty."_

Draco membuka mulut, siap untuk protes, tapi Harry memotongnya lagi.

" _Demi Merlin, apa itu jawaban terbaik yang bisa kau keluarkan? Sesuatu yang lebih original, mungkin?"_

"Lebih baik," gumam Draco. Dia menarik tongkat sihir, menjentikkan tirai terbuka dan bangkit dengan mulus dari kasur. "Kalau kau sudah selesai cekcok dengan dirimu sendiri, sudah waktunya sarapan."

"Baiklah." Tapi Harry tidak membuat gerakan untuk bangun, puas hanya menonton Draco masuk ke kamar mandi lebih dulu.

xxx

Ketika Harry menangkap sekilas surat kabar yang dikirimkan pada Draco, dia merasakan jantungnya berhenti satu detakan. _Daily Prophet_ masih menulis tentang Dumbledore.

"Aku tak mengerti," gumam Harry pelan, mencoba untuk membebaskan perasaannya.

" _The Prophet?"_ Draco mendongak dari _Quibbler._ "Apanya yang bisa dimengerti?"

Harry mengindikasikan ke arah koran. "Kau tak keberatan…dan Ron serta Hermione juga tidak. Lalu kenapa _Prophet_ mempermasalahkannya?"

Draco mengangkat sebelah alis. "Skeeter, tentu saja. Dilihat dari sejarahnya, tidak diragukan lagi dia hidup dalam skandal-skandal."

"Yeah, tapi— _kenapa_ ini termasuk skandal?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Kau mengharapkan aku untuk mengerti perasaan publik dunia sihir?"

Harry merengut. Draco tampak pura-pura bodoh dengan sengaja.

Draco balas menatapnya pasif, tapi dia menurunkan surat kabarnya. "Kau tak ingin terlihat bersamaku didepan publik," katanya datar.

"Tidak. Aku—tidak terlalu dekat." Harry mengacak rambutnya, merasa sebal saat Draco hanya lanjut menatapnya kosong. "Aku ingin menunggu sampai semua _ini_ reda dulu."

"Kau ingin kita berada dalam—sebuah hubungan _rahasia?"_

Harry tersenyum lemah. "Apakah itu yang kita punya? Sebuah hubungan?"

Mulut Draco membentuk satu garis tipis. "Aku berasumsi kau mengerti apa maksudku tadi malam."

" _Ya_ ," desis Harry. "Merlin, kenapa kita sudah bertengkar sih? Hanya, biarkan aku menjelaskan dulu."

Draco sedikit memiringkan kepala.

"Aku hanya ingin menjaga _kita"—_ Harry merasakan senyuman terbentuk pada pemikiran itu, tapi Draco tidak tergerak—"sebagai rahasia, untuk sekarang. Mungkin, hanya beberapa orang yang boleh tahu. Orang-orang yang aku—kita kenal. Hermione dan Ron sudah tahu aku menyukaimu, jadi aku ingin memberitahu mereka. Dan semua keluarga Weasley pada akhirnya."

"Ibuku, dan Pansy," kata Draco pelan.

Harry berkedip. "Kalau mereka janji tak akan memberitahu siapapun—"

"Mereka bisa menjaga rahasia."

"Oke."

"Berarti tetap saja kita menjalani hubungan rahasia kalau begitu." Draco akhirnya memberikan semacam senyum pada Harry, tapi Harry menyadari kepasrahan di ujungnya.

Jantung Harry serasa memukul-mukul saat dia memikirkan apa yang hendak dia lakukan selanjutnya. Draco memalingkan muka lagi—Harry mengulurkan tangan dan mencengkeram lengan Draco, menariknya lebih dekat dan memutarnya untuk menghadap Harry lagi. Dia melihat mata Draco melebar sekilas sebelum matanya tertutup dan dia menempatkan sebuah ciuman di mulut Draco.

Otak Harry kosong untuk sementara karena kelembutan semua ini. Sambil mundur, Harry _harus_ takjub tentang bagaimana mereka bisa berubah dari musuh menjadi _ini._

"Itu baru dua," Harry menyadari.

Draco menatapnya aneh. "Dua apa?"

"Dua ciuman. Ciuman dalam mimpi tidak dihitung."

Draco meluruskan punggung. "Dan sebagai Sang Penyelamat Dunia kami yang amat termasyhur, aku menduga kau menuntut lebih banyak ciuman?"

Harry menggelengkan kepala. "Kau yang seorang Malfoy. Kurasa _kau_ yang akan menuntut lebih. Mungkin satu juta. Atau satu milyar. Pokoknya jumlah menggelikan yang lebih banyak dari orang lain."

Pelan-pelan mulut Draco membentuk seringai. "Apa kau bersedia menjadi dispenser-ciuman pribadiku?"

"Ugh, itu kedengarannya jorok." Dahi Harry berkerut, tapi bibirnya nyengir melawan kehendaknya.

Draco tertawa.

xxx

"Aku minta maaf, Harry."

Harry menatap bingung pada Hermione. "Soal apa?"

Diam-diam Hermione mengerling ke sekeliling ruangan, sebelum mendekat dan berbisik, "Aku mencoba meyakinkan Rita Skeeter untuk menarik pernyataannya. Tapi rupanya sekarang dia sudah terdaftar sebagai animagus resmi." Mulut Hermione membentuk ringisan. "Aku sudah cek, dia benar-benar sudah terdaftar."

Harry berusaha untuk tersenyum menenangkan pada Hermione. "Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Apa Malfoy mengatakan sesuatu soal ini?"

Harry merona, dan dia melihat mata Hermione membelalak. "Dia…dia juga menyukaiku."

" _Oh."_

"Untuk sekarang, ini masih rahasia," tambah Harry. Tapi dia sudah mulai punya pemikiran kedua.

Hermione menatapnya penuh makna. "Apa kau akan memberitahu Ron?"

Harry mengangguk. "Yeah."

Hermione mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, matanya sudah berkelip penuh pemikiran. "Mungkin aku harus memberimu _the talk,_ kalau begitu. Aku akan mencarikan beberapa buku untukmu—hubungan antara dua laki-laki itu berbeda—"

"Hermione!"

"Dan tentu saja, kami harus menemui Malfoy dengan pantas."

Harry memutar mata. "Tapi, mungkin dia tak ingin bertemu dengan kalian."

Hermione menyempitkan mata. "Apa dia yang ingin merahasiakan hubungan kalian?" tanyanya tajam.

Harry meringis. "Bukan." Sekarang, dia menyesali keputusan itu. "Aku yang ingin."

Hermione merengut. " _Harry,_ kenapa?"

"Aku sudah dewasa sekarang, Hermione," jawab Harry keras kepala. "Aku akan meminta Draco untuk menemui kalian besok pagi, oke?"

Hermione mengangguk dan mengganti subjek pembicaraan. Tapi dia masih tampak ingin menegur Harry. _Seperti seorang kakak perempuan yang overprotektif,_ renung Harry.

xxx

"Malfoy."

Tangan Draco dengan segera meraih tongkat sihir, tapi itu hanya Granger. Dia menaruh bukunya di tangan yang lain dan menoleh pada Granger. Profesor Vector yang berada di depan kelas mengerling penasaran pada mereka tapi tidak mengganggu.

"Granger," jawabnya. Dia hanya bicara dalam keadaan genting—dia tadinya berharap tak usah bicara di publik untuk sepanjang sisa tahun ajaran, dan menghindari dikutuk untuk yang _ketiga kalinya._

Granger sudah menyelempangkan tasnya di sebelah bahu. "Bisa aku bicara padamu, di luar kelas?"

 _Pasti Harry sudah cerita padanya._ Draco sedikit mengangguk. "Ya." Dia memasukkan buku terakhir ke dalam tas dan mengikuti Granger keluar dari kelas.

Granger berbalik padanya dengan tampang minta maaf. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu."

"Mantra peredam," jawab Draco monoton. Dia mulai merasa jengkel.

Granger buru-buru merapalnya. Setelah mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, dia akhirnya bicara. "Ini tentang Harry." Granger menatapnya penuh harap, tapi Draco tak menawarkan apapun. "Apa dia sudah mengajakmu untuk belajar bersama di hari Sabtu?"

"Sudah."

Granger mulai tampak malu-malu. "Apa kau akan datang, kalau begitu? Harry sudah cerita soal hubungan kalian."

"Aku tahu. Aku akan datang." Dia akan datang, karena dia harap bahwa kesempatan _kali ini_ akan berjalan baik, tidak berjalan buruk seperti hal lainnnya. Harry menginginkan kerahasiaan dan pintu tertutup, tapi dia telah menamai Granger sebagai salah satu orang yang akan dia beritahu.

"Bagus," Granger tersenyum. "Kita akan bertemu di ruang rekreasi setelah sarapan dulu dan pindah ke Perpustakaan dari sana."

Draco mengangguk.

Granger berubah tegas. "Dengar, Malfoy, kalau kau ingin menjadi kekasih Harry, kau akan sering bertemu dengan kami. Demi Harry, kita harus mencoba berteman, tapi pertemanan hanya bekerja dua arah, jadi jika kami harus berusaha, kau juga harus." Sihir Granger menyala keluar, hanya sedikit, dan Draco bertanya-tanya apakah itu ciri khas Gryffindor. "Kalau kau hanya ingin _main-main_ dengan Harry, maka lebih baik kau hentikan itu _sekarang."_

 _Orang idiot mana yang berani melibatkan diri untuk mempermainkan Anak Emas Britain?_

Draco bicara pelan-pelan, "Aku mengerti sepenuhnya akan kebutuhan pertemanan di antara kita." Dia menatapnya tegas, memutar kata-kata dalam benaknya sebelum bicara. "Aku minta maaf atas kelakuanku di masa lalu, dan aku minta maaf atas aksiku, atau kekurangan aksiku, selama Perang."

Granger mengerjap, seolah dia terkejut mendengarnya. "Itu tak masalah. Permintaan maaf diterima."

Draco mencoba tersenyum kecil. "Setelah segalanya, kau telah membuktikan dirimu sebagai murid paling pandai di angkatan kita."

Granger tampak melembut. "Terima kasih. Panggil aku Hermione."

"Draco."

Granger mengangguk. "Sampai nanti, kalau begitu, Draco." Dia memutuskan mantra peredamnya.

"Ya."

Granger pergi dengan cepat, sementara Draco memindai murid sekitar dengan hati-hati. Salah satu dari mereka menangkap matanya, seorang murid yang familiar. Si anak menatapnya dan menghilang ke dalam kumpulan murid yang keluar dari kelas.

Draco telah terlihat sedang berbicara.

xxx

Ketika Draco terjatuh ke dalam mimpi Harry, dia menyadari entah Harry merangkak ke kasur dengannya, atau dia tidur-berjalan lagi.

Mimpi Harry berisi potongan-potongan memori. Draco terpisah, jalan-melayang di belakang Harry saat mimpinya menyusuri hari-hari Harry. Dia merasa senang saat Harry memimpikan ciuman pagi mereka.

Kemudian, dapur memudar menjadi Aula Besar, dan kumpulan kebisingan tampak bicara berbarengan.

" _Dumbledore gay!"_

" _Apa kau percaya itu—ternyata dia seorang_ shirt-lifter _!"_

" _Fuck, aku selalu curiga ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang dia."_

Draco ingin mencibir pada suara-suara itu. Dia sudah mendengarnya sepanjang hari dan sudah cukup muak, tapi Harry yang berada di tengah-tengah hanya menatap dengan mata terbelalak. Draco mendekatinya, mencoba untuk menghiburnya; tapi Harry malah mengeluarkan suara menderita, mendorong Draco menjauh, tapi kemudian dia mengulurkan tangan untuk menariknya mendekat lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku baik-baik saja." Harry menggumam pelan.

Gambarannya pindah—hanya warna blur sekarang. Apa yang Draco dengar sekarang masih baru.

" _Apa menurutmu Dumbledore mengubah Harry Potter jadi gay?"_

" _Jelaskan kenapa Harry Potter tidak mengencani gadis manapun—dia bisa memiliki siapa saja!"_

Harry mengecil tepat di depan mata Draco, dan Harry jadi anak kecil lagi. Paman dan sepupunya membayangi, lebih besar dari kehidupan.

" _Jangan jadi banci, nak,"_ si Muggle yang lebih tua mencemooh.

" _Apa, jangan bilang kalau Cedric itu pacarmu? Aku selalu tahu kau itu orang aneh,"_ kata yang lebih muda.

"Harry," panggil Draco.

Harry-kecil mendongak untuk menatap Draco sekilas, sebelum kepalanya menunduk lagi. "Tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja, Dwaco, aku bukan owang aneh, kan?" katanya pelan, teredam oleh lipatan jubah Draco.

Draco mengelus kepala Harry. Ini adalah percakapan yang harus dia lakukan dengan Harry nanti begitu dia bangun, saat bukan hanya Draco yang sadar.

"Tidak, kau bukan orang aneh," jawab Draco lembut.

"Kuhawap begitu," gumam Harry-kecil. Dia makin melesak ke jubah Draco.

Mimpinya berubah, dan Draco kembali menyanyi.

xxx

Draco berguling dan bangun sepenuhnya. Harry meringkuk di sisinya, dan jari-jari Draco otomatis pergi ke rambut Harry.

Harry adalah sumber kontradiksi dan perasaan tak berdaya. Dia membuat Draco merasa—amarah, dan afeksi, dan nafsu. Draco tidak _ingin._ Dia ingin terus berada di sekeliling keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat masa kecilnya. Dia tak ingin membiarkan masuknya orang baru—apalagi Harry Potter. Semakin sering dia berinteraksi dengan orang-orang, semakin berbahaya pula baginya. Kemungkinan kewaspadaannya akan menurun.

Draco merasa tak berdaya. Ketika Harry Potter tak ingin menjadi temannya, Draco bukan temannya. Ketika Harry Potter ingin menjadi temannya, Draco menjadi temannya. Ketika Harry Potter ingin menjadi kekasihnya, Draco menjadi kekasihnya. _Segalanya_ berjalan sesuai keinginan Harry.

Dia merasa sedikit bersalah. Dia pikir Harry ingin merahasiakan hubungan mereka karena dia adalah _Draco,_ satu-satunya Pelahap Maut yang dibiarkan berkeliaran bebas. Tampaknya mustahil untuk menduga bahwa Harry berpikir menyukai sesama laki-laki itu salah. Tapi kemudian, tampaknya mustahil pula untuk menduga bahwa Harry memiliki masa kecil yang buruk. Dan Daily Prophet—Draco merasa ingin mencemooh, dan di waktu yang berbeda, dia akan minta ayahnya untuk menyuap mereka.

Harry seharusnya bukan manusia biasa, sang pahlawan yang sempurna. _Dan dia kuat,_ Draco mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tak menjadi pemurung. Dia telah membunuh Pangeran Kegelapan, dan menyelamatkan dunia—dunia yang, pada saat itu, _membenci_ nya.

Harry bergerak. Draco mendiamkan tangannya, dan Harry menyeruduk tangannya.

"Draco?" gumam Harry, matanya masih tertutup.

"Kembalilah tidur," bisik Draco.

Harry menggumam tak jelas. Draco lanjut mengelus rambut Harry dan melihat saat Harry kembali tidur.

 _Dan dia mempercayaiku._ Itulah hal yang paling penting, bukan?—bahwa entah bagaimana, Harry percaya bahwa dia layak untuk dipercaya.

Dan untuk itu, Draco akan berusaha untuk terus menggenggam hadiah yang sebenarnya tak layak dia dapatkan ini.

xxx

Granger dan Weasley menunggu mereka di ruang rekreasi, setelah dia dan Harry kembali dari dapur.

Granger menyapa mereka dengan sebuah senyum. "Harry. Draco."

"Hai, Hermione," jawab Harry riang.

Draco menganggukkan kepala sedikit. "Hermione."

Weasley melangkah maju. Dia menatap antara Harry dan Granger, sebelum mengulurkan tangannya pada Draco. "Ron."

Harry menyenggol Draco menyemangati. "Draco," kata Draco, saat dia menjabat tangan Weasley. Weasley tidak menyembunyikan—atau gagal untuk menyembunyikan—kelegaan di wajahnya saat Draco melepaskan tangan mereka.

"Bagus," angguk Granger. "Ayo kita pergi ke Perpustakaan."

Mereka meninggalkan menara dengan berpasangan dan Granger menempatkan dirinya di samping Draco, membuat Draco kaget.

"Senang kau ada di sini, Draco. Akhirnya aku punya teman untuk diajak bicara soal Arithmancy dan Rune Kuno." Granger menatap jengkel pada dua orang di depannya. "Mereka berdua tidak mengerti soal pengetahuan."

 _Dan aku akan punya teman untuk diajak bicara,_ pikir sebuah bagian kecil dalam benak Draco secara sarkastis.

"Kau sudah mulai proyek Mantra tengah-semester?"

"Sudah," jawab Draco.

"Lihat kan!" kata Granger nyaring. Draco merengut, tapi dia menyadari bahwa Granger bukan bicara padanya. Granger cepat-cepat maju sedikit dan menyentuh punggung Harry dan Weasley. "Draco juga sudah memulai proyeknya!" Harry dan Weasley membuka ruang untuk membiarkan Granger masuk ke tengah-tengah, dan merekapun jadi Trio Emas lagi.

Draco merasakan jarak antara dia dan mereka bertambah.

"Itu kan dikumpulkannya nanti setelah libur natal, Hermione," rengek Weasley. "Kami akan mengerjakannya selama libur, bukan sekarang."

"Ronald Weasley, kau tahu jelas bahwa kau _tak pernah_ mengerjakan PR selama liburan!" kata Granger tegas.

"Kalau begitu kami akan mengerjakannya setelah libur. Kurasa Flitwick tidak mengharapkan kita untuk mulai mengerjakannya sekarang—kita masih belum mempelajari semua yang kita butuhkan!" protes Weasley.

Granger melipat lengan. "Dia sudah mengajarkan cukup untukmu _mulai_ mengerjakannya. Seluruh inti dari tugas ini adalah semacam proyek berkembang yang harus kau _bangun,_ bukan untuk kau kebut di minggu terakhir." Dia menoleh pada Harry. "Bagaimana dengan _mu,_ Harry?"

Harry melangkah menjauh. "Aku—aku akan mulai sebelum Natal?" katanya ragu-ragu. "Dan aku punya kau dan Draco untuk membantuku." Dia menolehkan kepala dan tersenyum pada Draco.

Draco balas mengangkat sebelah alis dan kaget saat Harry menyambar tangannya, menariknya untuk berjalan sejajar—memenuhi koridor. Harry cepat-cepat menjatuhkan tangannya dan Draco merindukan kehangatannya dengan segera.

Granger mengangguk semangat. "Tepat sekali! Aku tak akan selalu ada untuk membantumu, atau selalu mampu untuk membantumu."

 _Oh, Merlin,_ Draco menyadari bahwa dia mungkin berakhir terpaksa akrab dengan Granger berkat PR.

Mereka tiba di Perpustakaan lebih cepat dari kebiasaan Draco. Granger segera memimpin, menuju salah satu meja persegi di pojok belakang. Draco menemukan dirinya diatur untuk duduk di sebelah Granger, dengan Harry tepat di seberangnya.

Weasley menatap Granger dengan sedih. "Akan sulit bagimu untuk membantu kami kalau kau duduk di sebelah sana."

Granger nyengir sebagai balasan. "Hmm, memang itu maksudnya."

Draco mengacuhkan percekcokan mereka dan mengeluarkan PR-nya. Dia agak terkejut saat menemukan bahwa Trio Emas bisa bekerja dengan tenang. Saat dia berdiri untuk mencari sebuah buku setengah jam kemudian, mereka bertiga sedang bekerja dengan tekun—bahkan Weasley. Granger mengangguk sekilas padanya, yang dia balas sebelum pergi ke rak-rak buku.

Gumaman percakapan pelan di bagian Perpustakaan yang lebih dalam membuat Draco waspada. Dia menarik tongkat sihir dan maju ke sumber suara tersebut.

"Kami sedang pakai buku itu!"

"Well, mungkin _aku_ pun ingin memakai buku ini—"

"Tapi itu buku pelajaran tahun pertama. _Kau_ bukan murid tahun pertama!"

Draco bisa melihat dua anak kecil Slytherin dari celah-celah rak buku. Seorang anak Ravenclaw yang lebih tua sedang memegang tinggi-tinggi sebuah buku, terlalu tinggi untuk diraih mereka—dan kemungkinan buku itu dicengkeram dengan kuat supaya tak bisa diambil dengan mantra pemanggil.

Dia mendesah terpaksa dan berjalan ke rak yang paling dekat dengan mereka. Seksi Buku Mantra—setidaknya dia punya alasan bagus untuk berada di sana. Pada awalnya dia pura-pura tak melihat mereka, tapi _mereka_ dengan segera berhenti bicara dan menoleh padanya.

Draco menatap mereka dengan malas sambil mengamati buku yang sedang dipegang si Ravenclaw. Dia mengangkat sebelah alis. "Goshawk, Kelas 1? Aku kaget seorang Ravenclaw gagal menguasai mantra Tahun Pertama," katanya lambat-lambat.

Si Ravenclaw menegang, mencemooh balik. Dia menaruh buku itu dengan kasar ke meja dan melangkah ke arah Draco dengan tongkat sihir teracung. "Aku terkejut mereka membiarkan _kau_ kembali ke Hogwarts sama sekali."

Draco melangkah maju ke rak paling jauh, menjauh dari para anak Slytherin. "Begitu pula aku," bohongnya. "Aku harus tanya pada Harry Potter soal itu. Karena dia yang membelaku saat di persidangan."

Sesuai dugaan, si Ravenclaw terkejut mendengar nama itu, matanya menyempit berbahaya. Tapi saat itu, Draco sudah berpaling dan sedang melihat-lihat buku. Dengan hembusan napas pelan, dia pindah ke rak buku selanjutnya, seolah tak bisa menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Si Ravenclaw mengikuti. Draco menyelip masuk ke lorong lainnya, kembali ke tempat Trio Emas—cari jalan aman, dia menyadari.

"Sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari?" tanya Granger.

Draco menggelengkan kepala. Di sudut matanya, dia melihat si Ravenclaw ragu-ragu, merengut, lalu pergi.

Granger mengerutkan dahi. "Kau cari buku apa?"

"Buku yang menjelaskan tentang hubungan Mantra dan Rune Kuno—rasanya aku pernah membaca buku semacam itu sebelumnya, tapi aku tak bisa menemukannya."

Kerutan Granger makin dalam. "Tidak, memang ada—aku juga pernah baca. Tunggu di sini, akan kucarikan bukunya."

Draco mengangguk, merasa bersyukur. Kalau Granger ingin berteman dengannya, dia pasti tak akan diam saja melihat para Slytherin ditindas.

Harry menatap Draco curiga. "Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Draco menyeringai. "Potter, tak ada yang salah dengan pekerjaanku, tapi mungkin kau harus cek punyamu lagi."

Harry memutar mata dan mendorong pekerjaannya ke arah Draco. "Periksa untukku, kalau begitu."

"Dan bagaimana kalau aku ingin bayaran?"

Weasley tersedak tiba-tiba dan wajahnya memerah.

Draco dan Harry menoleh padanya berbarengan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ron?"

Ren celingukan ke sekeliling sebelum berbisik. "Aku tak keberatan kalian berkencan tapi _tolong_ jangan saling merayu di depanku."

Harry merona sama merahnya dengan Weasley dan menatap Draco dengan gugup. "Barusan itu rayuan _?"_

"Bukan, Potter, aku bermaksud untuk minta kompensasi keuangan. Sepuluh galleon per halaman, tergantung tulisanmu bisa dibaca atau tidak," kata Draco serius.

Harry kehilangan rona merah di mukanya dengan cepat dan mencolek Weasley. "Kurasa bukan begitu."

Weasley memutar mata. "Sobat, itu rayuan, dan yang barusan kedengarannya seperti sebuah lelucon."

Draco menunduk maju di atas meja. "Oh, kau _belum_ menyaksikan rayuan yang sebenarnya, Ronald Weasley."

Weasley mencicit. "Kau tahu aku berkencan dengan Hermione, kan?" katanya cepat-cepat.

Draco menyeringai. "Kau yakin dia akan keberatan? Mungkin kita bisa mencoba _foursome…"_

Weasley berubah semerah rambutnya dengan cepat.

"Hermione!" teriak Weasley sambil melompat dari kursi. Dia bergegas ke arah Hermione yang baru saja muncul.

Hermione menatapnya bingung. "Aku juga merindukanmu," katanya, tersenyum.

Harry tertawa kaget, dan setelah beberapa saat, Draco nyengir balik.

.

 **TBC**

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

 **The Standard You Walk Past © bafflinghaze**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku

.

 **CHAPTER 11**

.

 **PERINGATAN : RATE M UNTUK CHAPTER INI. YANG BELUM CUKUP UMUR SILAKAN SKIP. TERIMA KASIH.**

.

.

Seseorang menyelipkan sebuah catatan padanya saat makan malam. Pasti salah satu anak Slytherin—tak ada anak lain yang mendekatinya, dan tulisannya tidak familiar jadi dia yakin itu bukan dari Granger, Weasley, atau Harry. Ketika dia berdiri untuk meninggalkan Aula Besar, empat orang anak Slytherin mengikutinya keluar.

"Mr. Malfoy," si anak yang paling kecil memulai.

Draco menahan instingnya untuk melotot merendahkan. "Ya?"

"Saya tahu perkataan Felicity berbeda"— _oh, si anak gadis tahun ketujuh itu—_ "tapi kami ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."

Draco menatap mereka pasif. "Kalian tak harus berterima kasih. Kalian mengerti bahwa sebagian besar semua ini adalah _salahku_ sejak awal?" katanya dengan nada rendah.

Para Slytherin bergerak-gerak di tempat, tapi pembicara mereka menatap langsung mata Draco. "Ya, tapi tetap saja, kami—bisa tolong kau ajari kami cara untuk mempertahankan diri? Kami pernah melihatmu—dan kami tak bisa bergabung dengan klub duel Harry Potter."

Draco mengerjap terkejut. _Mengajari mereka._ Dia ragu Harry akan keberatan para Slytherin bergabung dengan Klub Duel, tapi murid-murid yang lain tak akan menerima mereka. Tidak, ini bukan ide buruk.

"Dan jika kau bilang sebagian besar ini adalah salahmu…bukankah itu berarti kau semacam berhutang pada _kami,_ kalau begitu?" si anak gadis menambahkan dengan licin.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alis, dan merasa sangat _Harry,_ dia berkata, "Kalau kalian bersedia, maka aku akan melakukannya."

Empat pasang mata melebar berbarengan—itu cukup lucu. " _Sungguh?"_

"Tempatnya di dapur. Dan harus memilih waktu yang cocok."

"Ta-tapi kami tak tahu dimana letak dapur! Tak ada yang memberitahu kami!"

Mendengar ini, Draco merengut di dalam. Para murid yang lebih tua _harusnya_ memberitahu mereka—ada jalan pintas dekat area Slytherin.

"Apa keberadaan kalian dibutuhkan di suatu tempat sekarang?"

Mereka berempat saling melirik dan menggelengkan kepala.

Draco memiringkan kepala. "Kalau begitu ikut aku."

Dia menuntun mereka ke _dungeon._ Di belakang salah satu permadani, terdapat lambang Slytherin dan dia mengintruksikan salah satu dari mereka untuk menaruh tongkat sihir di pinggirnya, menyebabkan sebuah pintu masuk terbuka di belakang permadani. Pintunya akan terus terbuka hingga si pemilik tongkat sihir masuk ke dalam. Para anak tahun pertama masuk dengan tenang dan tertib, dan beberapa saat kemudian Draco mengantarkan mereka pada tangga sempit. Tercium bau samar makanan, dan aromanya makin kuat saat cahaya makin terang.

" _Merlin_ ," salah satu dari mereka menghembuskan.

Seorang peri rumah cepat-cepat mendatangi mereka. "Apa yang bisa Simp siapkan untuk Mr. Malfoy dan teman-teman?"

"Sebuah ruang yang cukup bagi kami untuk bergerak bebas dan merapal mantra, kalau bisa," kata Draco, setelah berpikir penuh pertimbangan. Dapur bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk melakukan ini, tapi Ruang Penyimpanan Barang terlalu jauh dari _dungeon,_ dan menggunakan kelas tak terpakai terlalu berbahaya—siapa saja bisa menemukan mereka. Dan Draco tidak dipersilakan di ruang Slytherin.

Simp mengangguk dan menuntun mereka ke area yang jauh dari tempat memasak. "Jika Mr. Malfoy berkenan memasang penangkal."

"Aku akan pasang. Terima kasih."

Si peri rumah menatap Draco sedih, sementara para Slytherin menatapnya kaget.

"Apakah Mr. Malfoy yakin tidak menginginkan makanan? Minuman?"

Draco menoleh pada para Slytherin. "Well?"

Pembicara mereka buru-buru menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak—tidak terima kasih," tambahnya.

Simp menatap mereka sedih sebelum membungkuk dan kembali pada keriuhan peri rumah lainnya.

Seperti yang ia janjikan, Draco berjalan dalam lingkaran untuk merapal mantra penangkal. Penangkalnya lemah, tapi bila diberi peringatan dan waktu, dia bisa memasang penangkal yang lebih kuat.

Dia mengangkat sebelah tangan. "Ruang ini sudah mencukupi. Kita bertemu Jum'at malam ketika Klub Duel milik Potter mengadakan pertemuan, jika kalian setuju."

"Ya— _tunggu!"_

Draco mengangkat sebelah alis tanda tanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengajari kami sesuatu _sekarang?"_

Draco menyeringai. "Apa kau tahu mantra kesukaan Harry Potter?"

Salah satu anak laki-laki mengangkat tangan.

"Ya…?"

"Damien. Mantra Pelucut!" katanya penuh semangat.

"Betul. Mantra Pelucut diajarkan pada Tahun Kedua dalam pelajaran Pertahanan, tapi karena kalian semua Slytherin," Pandangan Draco menyapu anak-anak itu, "Aku mengharapkan kalian semua untuk menguasainya dengan cepat. Mengerti?"

Mereka menggangguk dalam diam.

Draco memutar-mutar tongkat sihirnya dan kata _Expelliarmus_ muncul di udara. "Perhatikan ini. Masukkan ke dalam memori kalian. _Expelliarmus—_ Ulangi, satu kali dalam satu waktu."

Mereka tidak pergi sebelum mereka semua mampu mengucapkannya. Tapi sebelum mereka pergi, Draco memperingatkan mereka: "Itu masih belum cukup untuk merapalnya dengan sempurna. Kalian jangan pernah merapalnya dengan _salah."_

Amelia, dan teman terdekatnya Lela, memimpin anggukan serentak. "Kami akan berlatih. Terima kasih."

Draco merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mekar dalam dadanya, dan sangat sulit untuk menjaga wajahnya tetap kalem. "Jangan buat aku menyesal telah mengajari kalian."

Semua Slytherin kecil itu membusungkan dada. "Kami tak akan mengecewakanmu, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco menurunkan penangkalnya. "Kalau begitu aku menunggu kedatangan kalian Jum'at malam berikutnya jam 7 tepat."

xxx

Harry menggeliat-geliat dalam lingkaran lengan Draco. Dia bergeser mundur untuk melihat wajah Draco. "Draco?"

Draco menggumam samar. "Kembali tidur, Potter," gumamnya.

"Aku melihatmu di dapur, bersama dengan—"

Draco menoleh tajam pada Harry. "Kau _memata-matai_ ku?"

Harry menemui delikan Draco dengan tenang. "Aku khawatir."

"Dan aku bisa mengurus urusanku sendiri," Draco balik membentak. Pasti ada sesuatu di wajah Harry, karena dia segera melembut dan menghela napas. "Beberapa anak Slytherin tahun pertama ingin bicara denganku—dan hanya itu yang akan aku ceritakan. Cepatlah tutup matamu dan kembali tidur. Kita harus bangun pagi-pagi kalau kau mau terbang dulu."

Butuh waktu sejenak bagi Harry untuk memproses kata-kata Draco. "Kalau begitu…itu hal yang baik?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. "Bahwa mereka berbicara padamu?"

"Kalau kau ingin berpikir seperti itu, Potter. Jelas, fakta bahwa aku bisa balas berbicara sangat membantu— _cepat kembali tidur dan berhenti membuatku jengkel."_

"Aku…umm…" Di suatu tempat dalam benak Harry, dia ingin mengajak Draco untuk mengungkapkan hubungan mereka pada publik, tapi tangan Draco sedang mengelus rambutnya dan lulabi melayang memasuki telinganya…dan dia tertidur.

xxx

Harry terbangun dalam dekapan Draco dan sesuatu yang keras menekan perutnya. Dia merona dengan segera. Dia mencoba untuk memisahkan diri, tapi malah tak sengaja melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Draco mendesah dalam tidur dan menarik Harry lebih erat.

"Draco…"

Mata Draco terbuka lebar dan dia melepaskan Harry dengan segera. " _Fuck."_

Harry menyaksikan Draco bergeser menjauh dengan perut berat. "Apa kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu untuk _itu?"_

Draco menatapnya intens. "Kau masih berpikir bahwa bersama sesama laki-laki itu salah."

Harry melipat lengan. "Tidak, aku tak berpikir begitu."

"Aku masih bisa memasuki mimpimu, Potter. Aku bukan idiot."

"Aku…" Harry menelan ludah. "Memangnya apa yang aku mimpikan?"

Draco tampak sama tidak nyamannya dengan Harry. "Ada beberapa mimpi tentang Dumbledore, tapi ada juga tentang kewajibanmu sebagai Anak Emas untuk memiliki pacar perempuan. Dan keluarga Muggle-mu sering muncul."

Harry mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Harusnya mereka sudah tak penting lagi. Aku _tahu_ bahwa ini bukanlah masalah—aku bahkan pernah berlatih memasukkan jari-jariku ke dalam—tidak bisakah kita langsung saja—kau sudah tidak…keras lagi, ya?"

"Tidak." Draco berpaling dari Harry. "Jangan mencoba untuk memaksakan diri, Potter. Itu hanya akan membuatmu merasa lebih buruk."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku—"

"Apa yang kau mau?"

"Memberitahu orang-orang bahwa aku—kau dan aku. Tentang kau dan aku," ulang Harry, lebih tegas.

"Surat kabar masih membahas Dumbledore," kata Draco pelan-pelan.

Harry mengerutkan dahi dan duduk. "Kukira kau ingin hubungan kita diketahui publik."

"Sudah jelas, aku berargumen denganmu hanya karena aku senang berdebat," gumam Draco.

" _Well,"_ kata Harry sambil bersandar pada Draco dan memaksanya untuk menatap mata Harry. "Aku bertanya padamu dengan cara bagaimana kau ingin membeberkan hubungan kita?"

Draco menutup mata. "Nanti setelah aku memberitahu orangtua dan teman-temanku."

"Kau belum memberitahu mereka?"

"Belum."

"Kenapa belum? Aku sudah memberitahu Ron dan Hermione."

"Karena aku tidak yakin," kata Draco pelan.

Lebih baik untuk tak memikirkannya, pikir Harry, saat dia menduduki Draco dan memaksa mulut mereka untuk bertemu dalam satu gerakan mulus.

Dia melakukan sebisanya, mengulum bibir bawah Draco, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Draco. Dia membiarkan lidahnya menyusuri bibir Draco, giginya. Dia merasakan Draco merespon ragu-ragu.

"Apakah aku—" Harry terengah-engah ketika dia mundur dari Draco, "—harus melakukan ini setiap kali kau merasa _tak yakin_ tentang sesuatu? _Katakan padaku,"_ tambah Harry, saat Draco tetap diam saja. "Katakan padaku apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu tak yakin. Aku seorang Gryffindor, ingat? Sang Penyelamat? Aku tak akan pernah mencoba untuk mengancammu, menjual kata-katamu atau—" Harry mendesah. "Kupikir kita sudah melalui hal ini."

Keheningan memanjang, dan Harry pikir mungkin dia harus melindas selangkangan Draco supaya mendapat beberapa reaksi.

"Ini akan jadi yang pertama buatmu, bukan. Tampaknya kau tak pernah bercinta dengan si—Weasley bungsu."

"Y-yeah," Harry mengakui.

Draco menyeringai lemah. "Ini akan jadi yang pertama buatku juga. Tidak semua rumor itu benar." Tangan Draco terangkat dan membelai pipi Harry. Harry menahan dorongan untuk bergidik pada sentuhan itu.

Harry menggelengkan kepala, tapi itu tak bisa menghentikan rona merah yang merayapi lehernya. "Hermione memberiku beberapa buku. Berkaitan dengan hal _itu."_

Alis Draco terangkat. "Merlin, dia melakukan itu?"

"Itu sangat memalukan," jawab Harry merajuk. "Dia memberiku buku Muggle dan buku dunia sihir. Dan dia menguliahiku soal mantra pembersih, mantra proteksi, harus pakai pelumas, dan—"

Draco tertawa, tampak riang. "Dia memberimu _the talk!_ Apa lagi yang dia katakan?"

" _Kau_ bisa tanya dia kalau kau begitu ingin tahu!"

Draco memasang tampang pura-pura menyesal. "Aku ingin sekali melihat tampangmu saat Granger bicara padamu. Oh, Merlin, teman-temanmu sungguh _tak ternilai."_

Harry merangkak turun dari Draco dan menariknya duduk. "Tulis surat _sekarang juga,_ Draco. Kau bisa memberikannya pada Teithiwr saat dia tiba."

Draco menangkap dagu Harry. "Kau…"

Harry memilih untuk tersenyum lembut. "Ya?" Dia bisa melihat tanda tanya dan kegelisahan mengendap dalam mata dan ekspresi Draco, dan dia merasa sedikit senang karena Draco _menunjukkan_ emosi-emosi ini padanya.

Draco menegakkan punggung. "Aku akan menulis surat pada mereka, kalau begitu."

Gelembung memenuhi perut Harry saat dia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi.

xxx

Draco memperhatikan para penonton dengan gelisah. Hanya ada beberapa orang di sana saat dia dan Harry tiba di lapangan Quidditch; salah satu dari mereka berlari pergi dan bangku penonton langsung penuh sesudahnya. Dan meski beberapa dari wajah-wajah itu tidak familiar dan beberapa non-agresif, dia mengenali beberapa dari mereka. Dan mereka tahu dia telah melihat mereka.

"Abaikan mereka," kata Harry, setelah melirik dan merengut pada para spektator. "Kita bisa mengubah hari dan jamnya, lain kali."

Draco balas mengangguk, dan perasaan was-wasnya terbang pergi segera setelah Snitch dilepas dan mereka balapan untuk menangkapnya.

Tapi ketika mereka selesai dan mendarat, Draco menyadari keberadaan mereka lagi. Dia merasakan sentuhan ringan di bahunya dan dia mengembalikan tatapannya pada Harry.

"Apa menurutmu suratnya sudah sampai pada mereka?"

"Kemungkinan besar orangtuaku sudah menerima surat mereka. Akan tetapi, Pansy, Blaise, dan Greg berada di Benua lain. Seekor burung hantu tidak bisa terbang _secepat_ _itu."_

"Oh." Harry memainkan ujung jubah Quidditch-nya. "Ayo kita kembali, kalau begitu," Harry mendongak lagi. "Berapa lama suratnya sampai?"

"Satu atau dua hari, mungkin," renung Draco. Dia mengerling para penonton lagi dan mulai berjalan ke arah kastil. Harry mengikuti dengan jinak.

"Telepon Muggle bisa sampai lebih cepat," kata Harry, ketika mereka sudah aman di kamar mereka.

Draco membuka pakaian pelindung terbangnya. "Tidak berguna bagi mereka yang tidak punya…benda Muggle itu." Saat dia bertemu pandang dengan Harry lagi, dia terkejut—bahkan lebih terkejut lagi saat Harry menerkamnya. Draco menggerutu kaget saat dia terjatuh ke kasur. Dia pikir Harry akan menciumnya, tapi sebaliknya, jari-jari Harry bergerak cepat di pakaiannya, membuka kancing dan menarik luarannya.

"Kau," Harry berhasil membuka jubah terbang Draco dengan sukses, "tampak begitu"—kancing kemeja terbuka—"luar biasa." Harrry tampak menyerah untuk berusaha membuka semuanya dan hanya menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah lapisan yang tersisa, menggelitik pinggang Draco. Draco bergidik, karena tangan Harry dingin, dan sentuhannya meninggalkan garis gemelitik.

Harry menatapnya dengan pandangan memanas, wajah merona, rambut lebih acak-acakan dari biasanya. Dia sudah tampak benar-benar menggoda, dan sebuah gelombang birahi menembus Draco. Dia _diizinkan_ untuk menginginkan hal ini, untuk menginginkan Harry. Dia diizinkan untuk menyentuh Harry, untuk berharap akan masa depan di mana ada seseorang yang akan _menyukai dirinya,_ dan tidak melihat si Pelahap Maut.

"Draco—jangan hanya menatapku seperti itu—"

 **PERINGATAN DIMULAI**

Draco membalikkan Harry sambil menggeram dan sekarang giliran dia untuk melucuti pakaian Harry. Tidak seperti Harry, dia sukses membuat Harry setengah telanjang. Kulit Harry tidaklah mulus—kering di beberapa tempat, kasar oleh rambut kesat, luka-luka lama dan bekas luka yang telah memudar—tapi itu malah membuatnya tampak jauh lebih menarik. Draco mengeluarkan kepunyaan Harry, dan tanpa ragu, Harry pun meraih kepunyaan Draco di tangannya.

Harry membeku. Draco dengan segera hampir merasa khawatir, kalau saja bukan karena tampang malu-malu Harry. "Mantra proteksi, kata Hermione. Selalu."

Draco mengangguk singkat dan menarik tongkat sihir dari dalam jubahnya yang berserakan. Dengan dua lambaian, mantra terpasang di kulit mereka, gemelitik sebelum meresap masuk. Harry menghela napas dan rileks di atas kasur.

Harry sedikit menarik Draco. "Bagaimana, um, kita akan melakukannya?"

"Lepas."

Harry menatapnya tak yakin, tapi dia melepaskan tangannya.

"Bagus." Draco menyangga dirinya dengan satu tangan si sebelah kepala Harry dan menurunkan pinggulnya hati-hati sampai dia bisa menggenggam kedua milik mereka dengan sebelah tangan.

Pupil mata Harry melebar. "Rasanya enak."

Draco mengangguk bisu. Cengkeraman tangannya canggung dan butuh konsentrasi untuk mengelus dengan benar.

"Draco—" Mata Harry tertutup, dan Draco menggerakan tangannya lebih cepat. Serbuan kenikmatan pertama membuat Draco bergidik.

Harry menggelinjang di bawahnya, punggung melengkung. Bibirnya terpisah dalam sebuah desahan dan suaranya membuat jantung Draco berdebar. Dia menurunkan kepalanya dan mencium Harry asal . Tangan Harry membenamkan diri di rambut Draco dan mengatur kepalanya supaya mereka berciuman _dengan benar._

Draco mengerang saat Harry menarik-narik rambutnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawah Harry, dan Harry merintih, membuat bibir Draco bergetar. Napas Harry _hangat_ dan _memabukkan,_ panas dan basah dan beraroma sirup, dan itu membuat Draco merasa _begitu dekat_ dengannya.

Draco merasakan ototnya menegang saat panas memuncak dan memuncak. Dia memutuskan ciumannya dengan sebuah erangan, mata terbuka. "Apakah—" engah Draco.

Harry melemparkan kepalanya ke samping. "Yeah—hanya—" Matanya tertutup erat. Dengan lenguhan pelan, Harry keluar dengan ekspresi paling manis di wajahnya.

Terpesona, Draco mengikuti, dan lalu roboh di atas Harry.

Harry yang pulih lebih dulu, menyelundupkan tangannya ke bawah Draco untuk mengambil tongkat sihir Draco. Draco berguling dari atas tubuhnya saat merasakan ketajaman mantra pembersih.

Harry mendekatkan kepalanya ke sisi Draco. "Ngantuk."

Draco berencana untuk mandi, tapi mendengar itu, dia menyerah dan menutup matanya.

 **PERINGATAN SELESAI**

 **xxx**

Setelah makan siang di hari Minggu, Harry pergi untuk melatih tim Gryffindor. Itu berarti Draco bisa mengatasi Hufflepuff yang menjegal jalannya diam-diam, dan mengurusi sekelompok Slytherin yang menyusul kemudian—kali ini sepuluh orang, alih-alih empat.

Amelia Nguyen—pembicara mereka—memimpin jalan. "Mr. Malfoy, kami tak bisa menunggu sampai hari Jum'at," katanya tanpa kata-kata pembukaan. "Kami—kami sudah berlatih mantra yang kau ajarkan, kami tahu itu. Tapi besok kami ada kelas, dan kau tak bisa merapalnya saat itu."

Draco menahan desahan. "Kalau begitu kita pergi ke dapur. Tapi mengertilah bahwa ini di bawah tanggung jawab Felicity Shafiq sebagai ketua—aku berasumsi, dia ketuanya kan?"

"Menurut Felicity kami harus _berusaha_ sendiri dan belajar dari buku-buku seperti para _Ravenclaw._ Itu sangat—sungguh tidak adil!" Semua Slytherin mengangguk.

Draco tetap diam, mengantarkan mereka ke pintu masuk dapur yang lain, yang lebih dekat.

"Mereka 'menjahili' kami selama pelajaran di kelas, menggunakan produk Sihir Sakti Weasley. Bagaimana caranya kami bisa mendapat benda-benda seperti itu? Kami terlalu muda untuk diizinkan pergi ke Hogsmeade, dan Felicity terus diam saja." Amelia membuat gerakan putus asa. Dia berbalik menantang pada Draco. "Kami lapor pada Profesor Slughorn, tapi beliau bilang kejahilan adalah bagian dari kehidupan sekolah yang tak ada salahnya. _Tak ada salahnya!"_

Draco mengerucutkan bibir. Slughorn adalah orang yang senang pada kemudahan, dan hanya bisa melihat apa yang ingin ia lihat. Mereka sampai di lukisan di depan dapur dan Draco maju untuk menggelitik lukisan buah pir. Dia bisa melihat otak mereka bekerja saat lukisan terbuka—apa lukisan lain juga menyembunyikan pintu masuk ke ruang rahasia lainnya?

"Kami kepergok saat kami mencoba untuk membalas kejahilan mereka," kata Amelia sambil merona merah di wajah. "Jadi kau _harus_ mengajari kami bagaimana caranya untuk membalas mereka."

"Pertama-tama fokuslah untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri sebelum mulai menyerang," kata Draco enteng. "Kalau kau menyerang dan ternyata kau disergap dari belakang, itu tak berguna."

Draco sedikit kaget saat salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan benda Muggle dan mulai mencatat. Akan tetapi, Amelia, tampak tak gelisah saat dia menggiring mereka ke dalam lingkaran penangkal yang Draco ciptakan malam sebelumnya. Dia menoleh padanya, bisnis sepenuhnya.

"Sekarang, sir, kami hanya memiliki waktu untuk satu atau dua mantra," katanya akhirnya. "Jadi, tolong ajari kami dua mantra paling penting berikutnya."

Draco mengerang di dalam, mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk membantu mereka. Dia pikir itu bisa meningkatkan posisinya dan, mengurangi bebannya jika mereka bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri. Dia juga pikir…akan lumayan menyenangkan untuk memiliki semacam pengikut.

Dia tak mundur karena dia tak mau kehilangan muka. Meski begitu, saat Draco mensurvei wajah-wajah murid yang lebih muda itu, harus dia akui bahwa tampang kagum mereka juga menyemangatinya.

Draco mengangguk pelan-pelan, menarik tongkat sihir untuk memanggil penangkal.

"Sebuah mantra defleksi, kalau kalian cukup pandai,"—Draco menatap kaget saat beberapa dari mereka berdiri lebih tegak—"lalu kita lanjut ke mantra perisai."

Amelia menatap rekan-rekannya dan mengangguk tegas. "Bagus."

.

 **Tbc**


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

 **The Standard You Walk Past © bafflinghaze**

.

 **CHAPTER 12**

.

Harry melihat saat Teithwr terbang rendah dan mendarat di depan Draco. Draco mengambil suratnya dari cakar Teithwr dan memberinya senyum sayang. Teithwr balas mendekut sebelum meninggalkan mereka hanya ditemani para peri rumah.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Harry.

"Surat dari Mother dan Father," jawab Draco bimbang.

Harry hanya bisa menahan diri untuk diam sebentar saja. "Dan?" Ketika Draco tak menjawab, dia bergerak-gerak dan maju mendekati Draco. Draco balas menyenggolnya.

Harry mencoba untuk bersabar, tapi… " _Bagaimana?"_

Draco menoleh padanya, dengan ekspresi suram di wajah. "Harry, kau harus mengerti…"

Harry merasa perutnya jatuh.

"Orangtuaku, untungnya, menerima hubungan kita," lanjut Draco, dengan nada serius yang sama.

Harry berkedip. Lalu, dia berkedip lagi. Draco balas menatapnya.

"Kau—" Harry menerjang Draco, memeluknya di pinggang. "Hampir saja membuatku kena serangan jantung."

Draco tergagap saat dia setengah runtuh ke atas meja, tapi hampir dengan segera, Harry merasakan dada Draco bergetar saat dia mulai tertawa.

" _Merlin,_ harusnya kau lihat _wajah_ mu tadi!" kata Draco, di antara tawanya.

Harry memeluknya lebih erat, berniat untuk memeras badan atas Draco sepenuhnya. "Tidak lucu," rengutnya.

Tatapan Draco menusuknya. "Tidak, itu cukup lucu." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya takjub. "Kau tahu bahwa Mother menyukaimu, kan? Saat di rumah Andromeda." Draco menggeliut di lengan Harry, memaksa Harry untuk melemahkan cengkeramannya. Bukannya Harry mampu terus meremasnya sih, wajahnya sendiri hampir tergencet sisi tubuh Draco.

"Aku tak bisa membaca isi pikiran ibumu," gumam Harry.

"Hmm." Draco menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. "Kalau begitu percayalah pada kata-kataku, Potter. Beliau menyukaimu, tak usah khawatir soal Father. Well, mungkin kau harus sedikit khawatir."

Harry merengut, baru sekarang mengingat Lucius Malfoy. "Well, kalau kau bilang begitu," kata Harry pelan-pelan.

Draco bergumam, dan dialah yang memecah keheningan. "Kau ini tukang peluk, ya?" katanya, dengan nada polos yang terlalu-penasaran.

Harry menggerutu, tapi tidak bergerak untuk memisahkan dirinya dari Draco. Dalam keheningan yang mengikuti kata-kata Draco, Harry berpikir betapa nyamannya melakukan hal seperti ini—berada dekat dengan seseorang tanpa membutuhkan kata-kata.

Draco menepuk-nepuk kepalanya lagi. "Harry Potter sungguh manis," katanya enteng. "Aku percaya bahwa bentuk animagus-mu pasti seekor binatang yang sangat kecil dan enak dipeluk."

Harry memutar mata. "Dan bentukmu pasti seekor burung merak yang suka berkotek, sangat berisik dan sangat menjengkelkan."

Draco bergidik. "Merlin, _tidak._ Kau tak tahu saja betapa merak senang _melukai_ mu. Dan mereka sangat territorial. Aku tak bisa pergi ke kebun tanpa Father, karena mereka akan menyerang orang-orang lain."

Kali ini giliran Harry yang menepuk-nepuk kepala Draco. "Aww, Dwaco yang malang," senandung Harry. "Apakah merak nakal besar membuatmu terluka?"

Dan kali ini giliran Harry yang tertawa pada ekspresi terhina Draco.

xxx

" _Draco,"_ kata Harry, tidak mau melepaskan lengan baju Draco. Dia _tak akan_ membiarkan Draco untuk membuatnya menghadapi Slughorn sendirian. Cara Draco tersentak mundur ke lengan Harry cukup lucu dan Harry mencuri pelukan sebentar.

Draco menegak dengan segera dan menatap langit-langit. "Ya, Harry?" katanya, dengan suara yang paling sedih.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," bisik Harry. Dia mengerling koridor dan, tepat waktu, Slughorn muncul di tikungan.

"Ramuan berusaha menangkapmu lagi ya?" tanya Draco.

Harry mengangguk dengan serius. "Ya, ramuan dan Slughron. Keberadaanmu dan bantuanmu diperlukan demi keamananku. Sebagai Penyelamat Dunia Sihir, aku menghendaki bantuanmu."

Draco mendengus dengan tidak elegan, tapi dia tak pergi dari sisi Harry. Akan tetapi, dia menjentik dahi Harry. "Aku mengerti, Scarhead."

"Hanya perasaanku, atau kita memang selalu ada pelajaran Ramuan ganda tiap Senin pagi?" gerutu Harry.

Jawaban apapun yang hendak Draco utarakan terpotong saat Sughorn menghampiri Harry dengan langkah besar dan menepuk bahu Harry.

"Harry, kau melakukan dengan sangat baik pada tugasmu yang sebelumnya," kata Slughorn sambil tersenyum lebar.

Harry mengintip Slughorn. "Terima kasih, Profesor." Dia menoleh pada Draco, yang wajahnya sedang memasang ekspresi tak tertarik. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Draco."

Mata Draco jelas berkata pada Harry— _Kau ini apa-apaan sih?_ Harry balas menatap dengan polos.

Draco balas sedikit memutar mata, tapi dia mengikuti permainan Harry. "Sama-sama, Harry."

Harry menoleh lagi pada Slughorn, yang sedang menatap tak nyaman pada Draco.

"Kurasa aku—kau juga mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik, Mr. Malfoy," kata Slughorn, salah tingkah.

Draco sedikit menganggukkan kepala. "Terima kasih, sir."

Slughorn memberi Harry tatapan aneh yang bertabrakan dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Baiklah. Mari kita masuk."

Harry mengangguk patuh, menunggu Slughorn untuk membuka pintu dan masuk duluan. Dia menangkap lengan baju Draco lagi sebelum dia bisa kabur.

" _Potter,"_ desis Draco.

"Tidak bisakah kau membantuku merebus juga? Aku akan duduk denganmu di barisan belakang."

Draco menggelengkan kepala sedikit dan mengerling Slughorn di dalam ruangan. "Buat apa kau butuh bantuanku?" bisiknya.

" _Hibur_ aku," kata Harry, serendah dan sedalam mungkin. Dia nyengir di dalam saat napas Draco tercekat dan pupil matanya melebar.

"Aku—baiklah. _Baiklah."_ Draco berpaling dari Harry dengan sedikit menggerutu.

Harry memutar mata tapi mengikuti Draco ke barisan belakang. Dia menaruh tas di bawah meja dan duduk.

"Ayo, _Harry,_ kau harus mencuci tanganmu sebelum merebus ramuan," kata Draco.

"Yang benar?" jawab Harry.

"Kontaminan, _Harry."_ Draco tampak siap untuk menyeretnya ke tempat cuci tangan.

Harry merengut dan menatap kedua tangannya dengan penuh pemikiran. Ada kotoran di bawah kukunya, dan salah satunya jarinya lengket gara-gara bekas selai. "Baiklah."

Draco menghela napas. "Ternyata kau benar-benar butuh bantuanku."

"Yep," Harry balas tersenyum cerah.

xxx

Murid-murid lain tidak memperhatikan dia dan Harry pada awalnya, ketika mereka memasuki ruangan kelas. Lagipula, Draco biasanya duduk sendirian di barisan belakang—apanya yang mau diperhatikan? Slughorn terus-terusan melirik mereka, meski Harry tampak tak menyadarinya. Draco menyadarinya, tapi dia pura-pura tak tahu, sambil menginspeksi tangan Harry untuk memastikan tangannya bersih. Draco merapal mantra pembersih supaya yakin.

Ketika Weasley dan Granger tiba, mereka menatap dia dan Harry dengan penasaran. Granger berjalan ke barisan belakang, diikuti oleh Weasley yang tampak tak semangat.

Seluruh kelas mulai berbisik-bisik, mata mereka semua mengerling ke belakang. Draco merasa ingin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Pertemanan dia dengan Harry sudah disebutkan di Daily Prophet _setiap hari_ selama beberapa minggu, dan pertemanan dia dengan Trio Emas sudah diberitakan selama beberapa hari. Tidak biasanya mereka menatapnya dengan tampang _iri._

"Harry, Draco," sapa Granger ramah.

"Hi, Hermione," jawab Harry. Dia masih tersenyum berseri-seri.

Granger menatap mereka penasaran. "Apa ada alasan khusus?"

"Draco menawarkan untuk membantuku hari ini."

Draco memutar mata. "Tolong jangan percaya kata-kata Harry. Aku telah dipaksa untuk melayani dia."

Dia terkejut saat Weasley tertawa tiba-tiba. "Malfoy, kau baik juga ternyata," katanya.

Draco mengendus terhina.

Harry menepuknya lengannya kasihan. "Aww, kau melukai perasaan Dwaco yang malang."

Weasley tertawa lebih keras lagi, dan Granger nyengir.

Draco mendelik pada mereka semua, terutama Harry. "Kelas akan segera dimulai, jadi duduklah dan lihat ke depan," katanya, mengerahkan semua ketenangan yang dia punya.

Dia punya timing yang luar biasa, karena pada saat itu, Slughorn berdeham keras dan mulai menyapa kelas. Sesuai dugaan, Granger langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan, dan Harry serta Weasley mengikuti contoh.

Draco menyeringai di dalam, puas bahwa dia yang berhasil bicara paling akhir.

xxx

Setelah pengenalan singkat, Slughorn menyuruh mereka untuk mengerjakan ramuan yang dipakai untuk membantu pasien hipotermia.

"Draco, bukannya kita harus mengambil bahan-bahannya sekarang?" tanya Harry, sedikit khawatir. Ron dan Hermione sudah antri di lemari bahan-bahan.

Draco selesai menulis di jurnalnya dulu. "Aku lebih suka untuk memilih bahan-bahan dengan tidak terburu-buru," katanya datar. "Kau boleh pergi duluan."

Harry menggelengkan kepala. "Kurasa." _Draco menghindari keramaian._

Draco berdiri. "Nyalakan api kualimu. Untuk ramuan semacam ini, air murni lebih baik. Mulai didihkan dan suling airnya."

" _Aguamenti_ saja tidak cukup?"

"Kita harus menghapus jejak sihir kita sebaik mungkin. Itulah fungsi proses penyulingan," jawab Draco sambil memutar mata. "Kau kan memanggil air dari _ketiadaan—"_

"Kontaminan, betul?" Harry merasa senang.

Draco mengangguk. "Kau belajar dengan baik, wahai penerusku."

"Apa, haruskah aku memanggilmu 'Master Draco' sekarang?"

Draco mengangkat dagu. "Yah, tentu saja."

Harry terkekeh, dan mengikuti pergerakan Draco. Draco tampak mengacuhkannya, tapi Harry melihat Slughorn menghampiri mereka dengan gugup dari sudut matanya.

"Harry, baik-baik saja dibelakang sana?" tanya Slughorn. "Kau masih belum mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan." Tangannya sedikit bergerak-gerak di samping.

Harry memasang senyuman, yang Slughorn balas. "Ya. Draco baru saja memberitahuku bahwa lebih baik untuk memurnikan airnya dulu."

Tatapan Slughorn berkelip pada Draco. "Ah, ya, sangat bagus."

Setelah Slughorn berjalan menjauh, Draco mendengus.

"Kau ini Gryffindor kecil Slughorn," cemooh Draco.

"Selalu saja canggung berat," kata Harry, mendesah sombong. "Lagipula, kaulah masterku sekarang," kata Hary nakal. "Jadi aku Gryffindor kecil _mu."_

"Aku harus menampar pantatmu untuk itu," gumam Draco sambil menjilat bibir.

Harry nyengir. "Anda harus fokus pada ramuan Anda, Master Draco."

Drao menyeringai. "Sebuah elixir Harry Potter bukan ide buruk."

"Hey, sepertinya Slughorn menatap kita lagi. Menurutmu butuh waktu berapa lama sampai dia datang ke sini lagi?"

Draco mengerutkan dahi. "Tak akan pernah lagi, kuharap."

"Mungkin itulah kenapa ramuanku selalu jelek," kata Harry mengira-ngira.

Draco menggelengkan kepala. "Maafkan aku karena harus mengatakan ini padamu, Mr. Potter, tapi Ramuan adalah makhluk hidup yang keluar untuk menangkapmu."

"Tapi sekarang aku memiliki Master Draco yang _luar biasa_ untuk membantuku melewati semak belukar yang begitu tebal ini."

" _Fokus,_ Gryffindork kecil. Kecilkan apimu." Meski sambil menegur, mata Draco tampak terhibur.

Harry membuat ramuan yang bagus pada pelajaran itu; tapi yang lebih bagus lagi, Draco tak sendirian di belakang kelas.

xxx

Draco menuju Perpustakaan setelah pelajaran Arithmancy, bermaksud mencari sebuah buku spesifik sebelum makan malam. Granger sudah pergi ke ruang rekreasi Tahun Kedelapan di arah berlawanan. Kelas Ramuan pagi itu berjalan baik, dan Draco bersuka-ria, hanya sedikit, melihat ekspresi Slughorn saat dia harus mengakui hasil kerja Draco di depan Trio Emas tercintanya. Pada waktu itu, Slughorn menampakkan ekspresi terlilit luar biasa. Tampak terjebak antara menatap penuh harap pada Harry dan meringis pada Draco.

Mereka berempat memasuki Aula Besar untuk makan siang bersama-sama, meski Draco berpisah jalan dengan mereka saat dia menuju meja Slytherin. Di sana, Amelia dan gerombolannya duduk di sekeliling Draco, terang-terangan menunjukkan dukungan dan affiliasi. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Draco tidak pergi buru-buru dari makan siang.

Draco merasa nyaman. Orang-orang bicara padanya, ingin berada di sekelilingnya dan mendengarkannya. Dan perasaan puas itulah, Draco pikir, yang menjadi alasan kenapa dia tidak menyadari _mereka_ hingga terlambat. Dia terlalu terbenam dalam mengingat kejadian-kejadian hari itu sehingga saat dia menyadari penangkalnya mengeluarkan bunyi ping, jalan di depannya telah terhalang oleh sekelompok Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan Gryffindor. Dan saat dia menyadari hal itu, dia juga menyadari bahwa mereka juga menghalangi jalan di belakangnya.

Seorang anak Gryffindor melangkah maju dari jajaran. _Hooper,_ pikir Draco, merasakan amarah di tenggorokan.

Hooper mengangkat tongkat sihir dan mengarahkannya tepat ke wajah Draco. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Harry Potter?"

Draco menyelipkan tongkat sihirnya ke tangan. Hooper adalah salah satu orang yang telah mengutuk Draco bisu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Imperius? Ramuan?"

"Bukan yang manapun," kata Draco dingin.

Hooper mencibir. "Aku lihat kau sudah mendapatkan suaramu kembali. Sayang sekali, sungguh. Kalau kau mengerti apa yang _bagus_ buatmu, kau akan menjauh dari Harry Potter."

Draco memasang ekspresi yang lebih dingin lagi. "Mungkin kaulah yang tidak mengerti."

"Mengerti _apa_? Apa kau benar-benar percaya bahwa Harry Potter bersedia berteman dengan seorang _Pelahap Maut?_ Padahal dia sendiri yang bertarung dan membunuh Voldemort?" Hooper mengerling murid-murid lainnya, yang juga menganguk-angguk bersamanya. Itu membuat si Gryffindor sialan berdiri lebih tegak dan melotot pada Draco dengan kepercayaan diri yang lebih memuakkan dari Harry, dulu saat Draco masih membencinya.

Draco menghitung. Ada terlalu banyak murid. Mereka berdiri hampir membentuk lingkaran di sekelilingnya, membuat mereka menjadi target satu sama lain kalau mantra mereka tidak mengenai Draco. Tapi itu juga berarti punggung Draco hanya dilindungi oleh sihir bandul—dan bandul itu hanya bisa menahan kekuatan dan serangan mantra pada jumlah tertentu.

Draco menyempitkan mata. "Dan bagaimana kalau aku memberitahu _Harry_ soal aksi _mu, Geoffrey Leonard Hooper?"_

Hooper tertawa pelan. "Kalau benar begitu, lalu kenapa kau belum lapor pada Harry Potter?" Dia menatap kelompoknya lagi dan kembali menghadap Draco dengan seringai angkuh. Dan lalu dia melempar kutukan pertama berwarna merah-ungu.

Draco menghindar dengan mudah menggunakan mantra pembalik non-verbal. Dia menghindari kutukan pertama, membelokkan yang kedua, membelokkan yang ketiga. Detak jantungnya naik, dan dia mulai merasakan bulir keringat di pelipis. Dia mencengkeram tongkat sihir lebih erat dan menyempatkan _Expelliarmus_ di antara sebuah mantra defleksi dan mantra perisai. Dia hampir berhasil, menggoyahkan salah satu tongkat sihir, tapi Draco tak bisa menahan mantra pelucut senjatanya hanya sedikit lebih lama dari yang _waktu_ dibutuhkan.

Udara menjadi pekat oleh mantra pelumpuh berwarna merah, dan itu membuat perut Draco bergulung dan jantungnya memompa lebih keras. Dia berada dalam posisi yang tak menguntungkan, tidak bisa maju, tidak bisa menakuti mereka dan berjalan pergi dengan punggung yang tak terjaga. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memasang ekspresi bergemuruh, tak peduli betapa dia ingin tampak kalem dan tenang. Sebuah getar ketakutan mengaliri dirinya saat dia melewatkan sebuah mantra dan mantra itu meneleng pertahanan bandulnya. _Tetap tenang!_ Geramnya pada diri sendiri. _Ingat Pangeran Kegelapan? Ingat Belatrix? Ini harusnya hanyalah permainan anak kecil._

Draco mendorong sebuah mantra defleksi, terus dan _terus_ hingga mantra itu balik mendorong Hooper sialan. Hooper terhuyung, dan untuk sejenak, serangannya berkurang. Lalu mantranya pecah berkeping-keping dan Draco harus merapal mantra perisai lainnya.

Hanya gara-gara selang waktu sedikit saja, hanya _sedikit jeda sialan_ dalam rapalan mantranya saat dia pikir mungkin akan sedikit lebih mudah bila dia merapal mantra keras-keras alih-alih memaksakan mantra non-verbal. Tapi jeda itu cukup bagi sebuah mantra pelumpuh untuk mengenainya. Mantra itu bertabrakan keras dengan sihir bandul dan perisainya dan membuatnya membeku alih-alih membuatnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Sebuah rahmat kecil, karena itu berarti dia sadar ketika kutukan itu mengenainya.

Dia tidak meringis pada rasa sakit saat kutukan mengenainya—dia _tak bisa._ Sebagai gantinya, dia memaksa dirinya untuk konsentrasi melepas mantra pelumpuh; dia masih bisa merasakan tongkat sihirnya, dan dia memutar-mutar mantra pembalik dalam benaknya dan menekan sihirnya keluar.

"Satu-satunya tempat yang layak untukmu adalah Azkaban!" cemooh Hooper. " _Ini,_ ini untuk setiap luka dan rasa sakit yang kau sebabkan pada kami bersama dengan teman-teman Pelahap Maut sialanmu!"

Draco mengabaikan dia dan berhasil memecah mantranya. Dia tak punya waktu untuk merapal mantra perisai non-verbal sebelum sebuah ledakan cahaya mendorongnya jatuh dan membakar lengan pemegang tongkatnya. Dia menahan sebuah teriakan.

Hooper melangkah maju. "Kau _tak akan pernah_ merasakan rasa sakit yang kami alami, semacam kematian singkat yang menyakitkan. _Karena hal seperti itulah yang terjadi pada saudariku."_

Hooper sudah cukup dekat hingga yang lain berhenti menyerang, dan saat kakinya makin dekat ke wajah Draco, Draco mencengkeram tongkat sihirnya lebih erat dan berguling dan bangkit dalam gerakan yang membuat rasa sakit di lengannya makin menjadi.

"Apa kau merasakan penyesalan terkutuk, Malfoy?"

Draco mengerucutkan bibir. _Tentu saja_ dia menyesal, tapi percuma saja mengatakannya pada _mereka_.

Hooper mengangkat tongkat sihir dan merapal mantra ke arah titik buta Draco. Draco memaksa sihirnya untuk membentuk perisai, mengangkat lengannya untuk memblok secara insting.

Gerakannya terlalu tajam, dan lengannya terbakar oleh rasa sakit dan jari-jarinya mengejang di sekeliling tongkat sihirnya. Mantra itu mengenai tubuhnya dan Draco merasakan es menyebar dari dadanya, begitu _dingin_ hingga menyakitkan. Jantungnya melewatkan satu detakan saat dia membeku di tempat.

Hooper balas mengerucutkan bibir. "Apa kau sudah merasakan rasa sakit? Apa rasa bersalah masih belum mencekikmu?"

"Hey!"

Draco bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan _mata_ nya untuk melihat dari mana suara itu datang.

"Pergi! Menjauh! _Expelliarmus!"_

Terdengar teriakan kemarahan dan paduan suara Expelliarmus. _Amelia dan anak-anak Slytherin,_ Draco menyadari.

"Oh, kau membuatku marah _sekarang!"_ teriak salah satu suara yang terlalu rendah, tak mungkin suara salah satu anak Slytherin.

Hooper melempar mantra es pada Draco lagi sebelum melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang. "Well, bukankah ini para bayi ular kecil," gumamnya.

Draco membayangkan dirinya melotot pada Hooper: bahkan bayi ular juga punya bisa. Tapi apa yang dia dengar berikutnya adalah mantra perisai dan mantra pelucut melawan berbagai kutukan. Para Slytherin tak akan bisa bertahan. Mereka tak akan bisa membebaskannya.

Hooper mengeluarkan suara dengusan dan berbalik lagi pada Draco. "Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?"

Jantung Draco berdebar dalam dadanya dan perutnya jatuh. Dalam kebingungan aktifitas mental, dia berusaha untuk merapal mantra pembalik non-verbal tanpa tongkat sihir.

Hooper tampak menyadari kesulitan Draco; dia menyeringai dan mengangkat tongkat sihirnya.

.

 **tbc**


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

 **The Standard You Walk Past © bafflinghaze**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku

.

 **CHAPTER 13**

.

Harry melihat sekumpulan murid di sekeliling jejak kaki berlabel _Draco Malfoy_ di Peta Perampok. Rasa takut dan amarah bergulir bersamaan. Dia melompat turun dari sofa, mengabaikan pertanyaan kaget Hermione, dan berlari keluar dari ruang rekreasi Tahun Kedelapan.

Dia melihat mereka dari belakang, dan saat kakinya menghentak makin dekat, dia bisa melihat kilasan rambut pirang-putih.

" _Draco!"_

Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan melemparkan mantra pelucut tanpa pandang bulu.

Para murid menoleh padanya, wajah murka mereka langsung berubah menjadi campuran syok, takut, dan malu.

"Itu Harry Potter!" Kata-kata itu berdesir dari kerumunan murid-murid dan wajah-wajah yang menoleh padanya saat mereka mundur-mundur ke dinding koridor.

Harry menggeram pada mereka sambil terus berjalan maju. "Terkutuk kalian semua! Perang sialan sudah _berakhir_!" Dia sangat ingin menghapus tampang-tampang jengah mereka yang memuakkan; mereka harus dihukum dan merasa _menyesal dan muak_ akan aksi bodoh sialan mereka. Harry mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, dan murid-murid yang punya cukup kecerdasan langsung membiarkan dia lewat.

Harry melangkah maju. Harry tak bisa melihat Draco karena terhalangi oleh beberapa anak Gryffindor, dan itu benar-benar _omong kosong._ "Kau! Jatuhkan tongkat sihirmu."

Si Gryffindor menoleh dan telapak tangan Harry mengepal saat dia mengenali si anak sebagai Geoffrey sialan Hooper.

Geoffrey tersenyum jahat padanya. "Halo, Harry."

Harry mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Draco?"

Senyum Geoffrey pudar. "Dengar, Harry, ini bukan apa-apa—ini tidak permanen, seperti _kematian saudariku."_

"Dan kau pikir orang-orang yang _aku_ cintai tidak meninggal?" Harry melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang Geoffrey. "Kau ada _di sana_ saat McGonagall berpidato pada kita di awal tahun ajaran, dan kau juga ada _di sana_ saat _aku_ bicara pada seluruh anggota Klub Duel."

"Jadi? Kau kan _Harry Potter._ Ini tidak sama!" Geoffrey menggedikkan kepalanya pada Draco dan kembali ke Harry. "Kau tak _mengerti_ bagaimana rasanya melihat wajah dia setiap hari dan diingatkan tentang Perang dan para Pelahap Maut terkutuk! Mungkin _kau_ memaafkan dia, tapi kau bukan satu-satunya orang di dunia, Harry Potter!"

Harry _sangat sangat_ ingin berteriak dan menjerit dan menonjok muka Geoffrey. "Dan kau tidak mengerti! Apa yang akan _kau_ lakukan bila keluargamu diancam oleh tongkat sihir? Apa kau hanya akan membiarkan keluargamu mati supaya _kau_ bisa berada di sisi yang baik?"

Geoffrey menunjukkan giginya. "Seolah aku cukup bodoh hingga berakhir dalam situasi macam itu!"

"Itulah inti sialannya! Bukan salah Draco bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang Pelahap Maut!"

"Jadi. _Apa?_ Malfoy juga seorang Pelahap Maut. Dia _memilih_ untuk berlutut pada Kau-Tahu-Siapa!" bentak Geoffrey.

"Lebih pada inti sialannya lagi, Perang sudah _berakhir!_ Aku tak melihat Draco menyerang orang-orang. Aku melihat _kau_ yang menyerang!" bentak Harry.

"Dasar kau—" sebuah suara menggeram.

Kepala Harry langsung menoleh ke samping. Dia melihat seorang anak Slytherin tahun pertama sedang bergumul dengan seorang murid yang lebih tua.

"Lepaskan!" si anak tahun pertama memekik.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Tongkat sihir terbang ke telapak tangan kiri Harry, dan dia menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Harry menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menoleh kembali pada Geoffrey dengan mata memicing. "Sekarang, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Draco?"

Geoffrey menyilangkan lengan di dada dan kepalanya berpaling. "Lagipula kutukannya harus sudah memudar sekarang. Aku tidak _rendahan_ seperti Pelahap Maut."

Harry mendorong Geoffrey dari jalannya, berpaling pada Draco dengan segera dan menempatkan sebelah tangan di dadanya. Pergeseran otot-otot terasa beriak di bawah tangan Harry. Draco berkedip. Tangan Harry naik ke pipi Draco ragu-ragu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" bisiknya. Dia mengabaikan Geoffrey yang tergagap murka.

Draco memalingkan kepala dan terbatuk.

"Draco?"

Draco menyeruduk tangan Harry bahkan saat dia berkata, "Para Slytherin—"

"Keadaan mereka masih lebih baik dibanding kau." Harry menelusurkan jari-jarinya ke lengan dan dada Draco dengan hati-hati, dan dia memergoki Draco berjengit.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?"

Harry langsung mundur, hanya sedikit, saat mendengar suara McGonagall. Akan tetapi, dia merasa lega. _Beliau bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini._

"Kami hanya sedang—" Geoffrey memulai.

"—Sedang menyerang Mr. Malfoy!"

Harry kaget bahwa bukan dirinya yang bicara—itu adalah sekelompok anak kecil Slytherin.

McGonagall tertegun dan menatap keras mereka. "Mr. Potter? Apa kau bisa mengkonfirmasikan hal ini?"

Harry menatap tanpa daya pada beliau, karena bukankah memberitahu McGonagall berarti melanggar janjinya pada Draco?

"Itu benar! Kenapa Anda tidak percaya pada _kami_?" sebuah suara memanggil.

McGonagall sedikit menolehkan kepala. "Ms. Nguyen, aku—"

"Mereka telah melakukan hal ini sejak awal tahun ajaran!" Si anak Slytherin yang paling kecil membebaskan dirinya. "Ini tidak adil! _Ini tidak adil!_ Kepala Sekolah macam apa Anda ini?!"

McGonagall tampak sedikit terkejut, menurut pengamatan Harry. Rasa hormat Harry untuk para Slytherin makin bertambah. "Ms. Nguyan, jika kau izinkan aku untuk berbicara, aku ingin _kalian semua_ menemuiku di kantorku. Aku akan berbicara dengan para Slytherin lebih dulu, dan kemudian aku berharap untuk menemui _kau,_ Mr. Hooper, dan teman-temanmu, satu jam dari sekarang."

Geoffrey menelan ludah terang-terangan. "Ya, Kepala Sekolah. Erm… Kepala Sekolah?"

"Ya, Mr. Hooper?"

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam?"

McGonagall mengangguk singkat. " _Setelah_ makan malam, kalau begitu. Mr. Potter dan Mr. Malfoy, aku ingin bertemu dengan kalian besok pagi sebelum sarapan."

Harry mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Draco.

McGonagall mengarahkan para Slytherin dan murid-murid lainnya untuk bubar dengan cepat, tapi tidak sebelum Geoffrey menatap mereka berdua dengan mata memicing.

xxx

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Draco memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Harry sudah tahu bahwa diamnya Draco tak akan bertahan lama.

"Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" katanya datar.

Harry menggelengkan kepala. Jari-jarinya mencolek lengan Draco, dan tepat waktu, Draco meringis. "Kau terluka."

"Tidak sebanding dengan Pangeran Kegelapan," jawab Draco dengan nada enteng palsu.

"Kita akan pergi menemui Madam Pomfrey," kata Harry, mengacuhkan Draco. Dia menggenggam tangannya dan hampir sampai ke lantai pertama.

Draco menarik tangannya lepas. " _Tidak."_

Harry berbalik dan menggeram padanya. "Kau terluka, dasar kau brengsek keras kepala!"

"Aku bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri," balas Draco.

"Apa, memangnya kau Penyembuh berkualifikasi?"

"Mereka tidak melempar kutukan Hitam, Potter. Aku memiliki pengetahuan yang cukup untuk menyembuhkan diriku sendiri."

Harry menggenggam kedua tangannya. " _Tidak."_ Dia menggigit bibir. "Dengar, aku tak mengerti kenapa kau tidak mempercayai Pomfrey—"

" _Salah."_

"Tapi kalau kau tak mau menemui Madam Pomfrey, kalau begitu setidaknya biarkan _aku_ membantumu." Harry menatap setulus mungkin pada Draco, dan dia lega saat mulut Draco melembut. Harry mencium pipi Draco ringan. "Terima kasih. Aku khawatir, kau tahu."

Mata Draco berkelip sebelum menatap Harry lagi. "Aku harusnya berterima kasih pada _mu._ Kalau kau tidak datang…"

 _Maka kau bisa terluka parah,_ Harry melanjutkan dalam keheningan. Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan berterima kasih padaku. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang benar."

Draco menyeringai lemah. "Aku mengerti. Selalu Sang Penyelamat."

Harry memutar arah dan membawa mereka kembali ke asrama tahun kedelapan.

Hermione bangkit dengan segera dari kursinya ketika mereka masuk. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Harry menggelengkan kepala. "Nanti, tolong." Dia menyadari postur kaku dan wajah kosong Draco, dan dia menyadari kerlingan penasaran murid-murid lain pada mereka berdua. Dia lega ketika Hermione mengangguk sedikit dan kembali duduk.

Di dalam kamar mereka, Draco menghadapkan punggungnya pada Harry dan mulai membuka jubah. Harry menyentuh ringan pinggul Draco.

"Biar aku bantu, kumohon."

"Aku tak pernah setuju." Tapi Draco membiarkan Harry melepaskan lengan bajunya.

Harry melemparkan jubah Draco ke kursi. "Aku tahu lenganmu cedera," katanya, saat dia membuka kancing kemeja Draco, "tapi apa kau terluka di tempat lain?"

Draco berjengit ketika kemejanya ditarik keluar, tapi Harry hanya bisa memberinya tampang minta maaf. "Dadaku. Sepertinya bahuku juga memar," Draco mengakui.

Itu membuat perhatian Harry tertarik ke dada Draco. Rambut halus tersebar di kulit Draco dan dia bisa melihat bercak-bercak merah-kebiruan. Jantung Harry berdetak sedikit lebih cepat saat dia melihat bekas luka menyilang yang sudah memudar di sepanjang dada Draco. Dia menelusuri ujung salah satu bekas luka tersebut dari pinggul Draco sampai melalui putingnya.

"Apakah… apakah luka ini masih sakit?"

"Tidak," jawab Draco, sama heningnya. "Bekas luka ini tidak terasa apa-apa."

Mata Harry mengerling tak yakin pada mata Draco. "Aku tak pernah minta maaf soal luka ini."

Mata Draco terselubung. "Kupikir itu adil, mengingat semua yang kulakukan sebelum saat itu—dan setelahnya."

Harry tak bisa menghentikan tangannya untuk menyentuh dan memeriksa kulit Draco. "Tidak— itu hanyalah— hanyalah suatu perbuatan tanpa pikiran dan ceroboh. Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang aku tahu tak bisa kau hentikan, tapi aku bahkan tak tahu apa _itu."_ Harry mendongak dan benar-benar menatap Draco. "Aku sangat takut aku akan membunuhmu. Kalau saja Snape tidak datang…"

"Dan kurasa kau lebih suka menghadapi _Crucio-_ ku daripada membunuhku?"

"Aku bisa bertahan melewati itu," kata Harry pahit. "Faktanya, aku menyesal." Harry menggenggam pinggul Draco, dan menekan ciuman paling ringan di tengah dada Draco. Draco bergetar di bawah tangannya.

"Harry—"

"Hush, biarkan aku menyembuhkanmu sekarang."

"Semua hal yang aku lakukan—aku menyesal—" Draco berhenti bicara saat Harry menempatkan tongkat sihirnya ke dada Draco.

Harry menggumamkan beberapa mantra penyembuh dan menatap kritis saat warnanya memudar.

Draco menghembuskan napas. "Ada banyak hal yang perlu kita bicarakan."

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu di depan kita," jawab Harry santai. Dia mengamati luka bakar di lengan Draco dengan keganasan akademik.

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di atas kepala Harry. "Kita punya banyak waktu."

Janji yang tak terucapkan itu menyebarkan kehangatan yang mengaliri tubuh Harry.

xxx

"Kapan kau akan cerita pada kami apa yang terjadi, Harry?" Hermione terus merundungi Harry saat mereka berjalan menuju Aula Besar untuk makan malam, dan saat mereka duduk di meja Gryffindor, dan setelah dia memergoki Harry sedang menatap Draco di seberang Aula.

Hermione memberinya tampang tidak senang. "Ini ada hubungannya dengan Draco, benar?"

"Mungkin," Harry mengakui.

"Hmm…" Hermione masih belum tampak puas, tapi setidaknya dia berhenti menanyai Harry di antara setiap gigitan.

Harry mengamati meja Gryffindor. Geoffrey dan teman-temannya duduk sangat jauh dari mereka, dan dia menangkap tatapan Harry dengan mata menyempit. Dia berbalik pada teman-temannya dan membisikkan sesuatu, dan lalu teman-temannya melirik Harry bergantian. Dan kemudian mereka berbisik ke para tetangga dan Harry menyaksikan saat-saat gossip Hogwarts menyebar.

Dan sepertinya rumor baru ini adalah tentang dirinya, karena dia mulai menerima lebih dan lebih banyak tatapan aneh. Tapi yang paling aneh adalah mereka juga menatap _Draco._

xxx

Draco memutar mata di dalam. Kalau _dia_ ingin memperhatikan seseorang, dia akan lebih memilih menatap tajam terang-terangan atau sembunyi-sembunyi, bukannya tatapan bolak-balik-bolak-balik bikin mual yang sekarang sedang dilakukan murid-murid yang berada di Aula padanya.

Orang kepercayaan Amelia, Lela, membisikkan sesuatu pada Amelia, dan mereka berdua menoleh pada Draco dengan mata-lebar.

"Apakah itu benar bahwa kau…berteman dengan Harry Potter?" tanya Amelia.

Draco mengalihkan tatapannya pada orang yang dipertanyakan. "Rumor itu tidak sepenuhnya salah," jawab Draco. Harry menemui tatapannya dari seberang Aula, dan saat Draco mengangguk, Harry balas melambai kecil padanya.

Akan tetapi, Amelia masih tampak curiga. "Well, kami baru saja mendengar bahwa kau dan Harry Potter…adalah…"

"Ya?" tanya Draco dengan desah tertahan.

Amelia cepat-cepat mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku hanyalah penyampai berita, ya? Bahwa kau dan Harry Potter katanya _bersama._ Dalam artian, saling _suka."_ Wajah Amelia berubah tak suka saat mengatakan 'saling suka'.

Mata Draco melebar, dan dia cepat-cepat menatap Harry lagi. Harry tampak riang dan tak peduli saat dia berbincang dengan Weasley dan Granger.

"Siapa?" tanya Draco pelan.

"Aku dengar dari Lela, yang mendengar dari Malcolm, yang—" Amelia memotong perkatannya sendiri saat melihat tatapan Draco.

"Tak apa. Lagipula itu memang benar," kata Draco santai. Dia mengangkat cangkirnya untuk meneguk. Draco menyimpan seringainya untuk dirinya sendiri saat mata Amelia dan Lela membelalak, syok jelas tertulis di wajah mereka.

"Wow—" hembus Amelia, sebelum buru-buru menambahkan, "dan _eww._ Urusan orang dewasa."

Lela menatap Draco ragu-ragu. "Apa kalian melakukan…ciuman dan semacamnya?"

"Ya." Draco berdiri.

Lela berbisik-bisik semangat pada Amelia, dan lalu beralih pada Malcolm dan berbisik-bisik semangat padanya dan… Draco bisa membayangkan informasi menyebar seperti rantai. Pansy gemar dengan hal semacam ini.

Draco berjalan ke meja Gryffindor. Granger menatap bertanya-tanya padanya, tapi dia dengan patuh memberi ruang untuk Draco di sebelah Harry.

Harry menelan ludah. "Draco!"

Draco memperhatikan meja Gryffindor dengan tajam, "Sepertinya seseorang sedang sibuk berbicara."

"Tentang aku?" jawab Harry garing.

"Tentang ini." Draco menarik tubuh Harry padanya dengan posesif dan menciumnya.

Harry yang baru sadar langsung memerah di pipi dan mengerjap-ngerjap. "Apa?" Dari seberang meja, Weasley sedang mengeluarkan suara tersedak dan Longbottom tersedak sungguhan.

Harry berbisik, "Tapi bagaimana dengan Parkinson dan—"

"Mereka harusnya sudah menerima surat mereka sekarang," jawab Draco pelan ke telinga Harry. _Jelas membutuhkan waktu dua kali lebih lama bagi mereka untuk membalas suratnya._ Dia merasakan tatapan murid-murid pada mereka, dan Hooper tampak ingin membunuhnya. "Aku akan menemuimu nanti." Draco berdiri dalam satu gerakan mulus dan berjalan kembali ke meja Slytherin dengan tenang.

xxx

Harry menyaksikan Draco berjalan menjauh, setengah linglung. Apa Draco baru saja…? Apa dia…? Tapi itu kan…?

"Barusan itu tak terduga tapi juga sudah diduga. Dia itu tukang pamer ya," gumam Hermione.

"Harry," Neville akhirnya bisa bicara, "sudah berapa lama kau dengan Malfoy?"

Harry menelusurkan sebelah tangan ke rambutnya. "Tidak selama itu, sebenarnya."

"Err, yah, kau tidak perlu aku untuk mengingatkanmu, tapi _Prophet_ pasti menggila pada berita ini," kata Neville.

Harry berjengit. Sial, itulah kenapa Harry ingin menjaga hubungan mereka tetap rahasia.

"Kita hanya akan abaikan saja mereka, iya kan, Harry?" kata Hermione tegas.

Harry menegakkan punggung dan mengangguk. "Benar. Yeah."

"Harry Potter?" seorang anak menyentuhnya di bahu.

"Satu Galleon per tanda tangan," kata Ron cepat-cepat.

Si anak Ravenclaw menggelengkan kepala dan tampak siap untuk mundur.

"Ya…?" tanya Harry.

"Hal." Hal menatap liar pada Harry. "Aku hanya ingin bilang…kau-adalah-panutanku-dan…aku-gay-dan-pengakuanmu-sangat-berarti-bagiku…!"

Harry mengerjap. Sebuah bagian dalam dirinya menciut membayangkan jadi panutan seseorang; tapi bagian yang lain merasakan dorongan untuk bangkit.

Hermione menyenggolnya di bawah meja.

"Er, tak masalah," kata Harry. "Er…semoga beruntung dalam mengerjakan PR-mu?"

Hal berseri-seri. "Terima kasih, Mr. Potter!" Si Ravenclaw bergegas kembali ke mejanya sendiri, tampak riang.

Hermione tersenyum berseri-seri. "Kerja bagus, Harry."

xxx

Draco bergeser saat Harry naik ke atas kasur.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan saat kau bertemu McGonagall besok?" tanya Harry, tanpa pembukaan.

Draco tiba-tiba merasa lelah. "Harry—"

Harry menempatkan sebelah tangan di atas mulutnya. "Apa kau pikir aku lemah?" tanyanya, sambil menatap Draco dengan tulus.

"Tidak," kata Draco ke telapak tangan Harry. Harry adalah salah satu orang _terkuat_ yang dia kenal; tapi juga salah satu yang paling menjengkelkan.

Harry menatapnya tak percaya. "Jadi kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku lemah, meskipun aku selalu bermimpi buruk? Meskipun aku—" sebuah rona muncul di pipinya, tapi dia melanjutkan, "—membutuhkanmu untuk mendekapku pada malam hari dan menyanyikan lulabi supaya aku tidak bermimpi buruk?"

Draco menggeserkan tangan Harry. "Itu tidak sama. Amelia dan anak-anak Slytherin akan melaporkan pada McGonagall apa yang perlu beliau ketahui."

Tangan Harry kembali dan menggenggam tangan Draco. "Tidak, apa yang dilakukan Hooper dan teman-temannya padamu _berbeda._ Apa kau tidak menginginkan keadilan?"

"Beberapa orang akan berkata keadilan berarti mengirimkan seluruh keluargaku ke Azkaban untuk seumur hidup," kata Draco blak-blakan.

Harry merengut. "Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jika sekarang ini sebelum segalanya terjadi, kau pasti berpikir aku lemah dan menyedihkan, bukan?" Harry menempatkan tangannya kembali ke mulut Draco. "Jangan bicara. _Pikirkan_ soal itu."

Draco menutup mata. Dia _akan_ berpikir bahwa itu lemah dan menyedihkan, lebih karena ini adalah _Potter._

Bahkan meski dia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya, alam bawah sadarnya memberi tahu bahwa itu adalah penyerangan. Meskipun dia ingin tetap tenang dan tak ingin membiarkan serangan-serangan itu mempengaruhinya, tapi itu tetap _mempengaruhinya_ : dia mengubah jadwal tidurnya, makan sarapan di dapur dan tak mampu berkomunikasi—tak mampu _bicara—_ dengan orang lain.

"Membutuhkan pertolongan itu lemah, ya?" tanya Harry pelan.

Mata Draco terbuka mendadak, tapi protesnya mati di tenggorokan. Dia menatap kosong mata Harry. Dia tak ingin menjadi tak berdaya—dia telah berjanji pada diri sendiri ketika Harry membelanya di persidangan. Dia tak ingin membutuhkan pertolongan, tidak ketika dia begitu ingin mendapatkan pertolongan, dalam cara yang tak bisa dijelaskan, selama perang—tapi ketika pertolongan datang terlalu terlambat, atau hampir saja mengorbankan…

Tapi Harry…

Harry mengangkat tangannya dari mulut Draco dan berguling ke ujung kasur. "Aku akan menjaga janjiku padamu," katanya. "Tapi itu bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Atau…" Harry berbalik dan menghadap Draco, dengan tampang tegas di matanya. "Bagaimana kalau aku menghapus hak ciumanmu? Dan seks, tentu saja."

"Kau _tak bisa—"_

"Aku bisa," kata Harry tegas, dan Merlin, Draco percaya padanya.

"Itu benar-benar tak ada hubungannya dengan subjek pembicaraan," protes Draco.

"Jadi? Kau tak suka? Yah, aku juga tak suka dengan apa yang terjadi."

Draco sulit untuk percaya bahwa Harry akan memaksanya dengan cara begini; itu meruntuhkan seluruh…ke-Gryffindor-an dan ketulusan yang seharusnya mendasari pengakuan perasaan.

"Aku serius," Harry memperingatkan. "Kau _harus_ menceritakan pada Kepala Sekolah. Kau tak mengerti…"

Draco melesak ke kasur lagi. "Pengakuanku tak akan merubah banyak respon McGonagall."

Harry terduduk dan menyodok dada Draco dengan ujung jari. "Kalau kau tak ingin melakukannya demi dirimu sendiri, atau demi keadilan, atau demi seks, tak bisakah kau melakukannya demi _aku?_ Kan kau sendiri yang menciumku di depan seluruh penghuni sekolah."

Draco melipat lengan. "Ini bukan tentang kau."

" _Malfoy!_ Berhentilah bersikap begitu keras kepala!" geram Harry. "Apa sih yang begitu kau _takuti?_ Kau hanya takut untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada McGonagall. Oh, kau tak takut soal menjadi gay atau menciumku di depan semua orang, tapi di saat beberapa anak yang lebih muda darimu bergerombol menyerangmu, kau bersembunyi!"

"Aku tak takut, _Potter_! _"_ bentak Draco. " _Kau_ tidak mengerti—"

" _Persetan_ soal aku mengerti! _Kau_ selalu menggangguku selama enam tahun!" tangan Harry menghantam dada Draco.

Draco bangkit dan mendorong tubuh Harry. "Waktu itu kau rivalku, dan itu dunia yang berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang," desis Draco, menekan tubuh Harry ke matras.

Harry melotot padanya. Dengan sebuah rengutan, dia memalingkan kepala. "Dan kau telah ada dalam mimpi-mimpiku entah aku suka atau tidak," katanya pahit. " _Kau,_ dari sekian banyak orang, harusnya tahu betapa payahnya masa…"

Draco menelan ludah. "Masa kecilmu," dia meneruskan, sama heningnya. Sulit untuk mengingat bahwa Harry sering dijahati di masa kecilnya; Draco masih kesulitan untuk melihat bagaimana _Harry Potter_ adalah orang semacam itu, jenis orang yang ditindas.

xxx

"Apa kau mengerti apa yang coba aku sampaikan padamu?" Harry mendesak, ketika Draco tetap diam. Dia mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan untuk setengah menggeserkan Draco dari atas tubuhnya.

Draco tidak menemui tatapannya. "Tidak, aku mengaku aku tidak mengerti… Tapi aku akan memberitahu McGonagall."

Harry menatap Draco dengan tampang paling sangsi yang bisa dia kerahkan. " _Sungguh_?"

"Tapi mungkin kau harus mengingatkan aku lagi besok pagi," tambah Draco. "Apa saja yang bisa membuatmu berhenti mengeluh." Draco mulai mengelus rambut Harry, dan melawan kehendaknya, mata Harry mulai menurun.

"Lebih baik kau melakukannya." Harry mendesah dan mendongakkan kepalanya pada Draco, menggerakkan kepalanya lebih tegas ke tangan Draco. "Dan kurasa sudah waktunya untuk mencari tahu kenapa kau bisa memasuki mimpi-mimpiku."

"Mother punya kecurigaan soal Legilimency—"

Harry tersenyum. "Bisa jadi karena aku pernah memakai tongkat sihirmu."

Draco mengacak rambut Harry. "Bisa jadi. Kau yakin sekarang belum lewat jam tidurmu?"

Harry menggelengkan kepala, meski matanya sudah tertutup, dan dia jelas tak mau repot-repot untuk membukanya lagi. "Legilimency, berbagi tongkat sihir, dan fakta bahwa kau menyimpan tongkat sihir di bawah bantalmu," Harry menghitung.

Draco melepas kacamata Harry sebelum bicara. "Kedengarannya cukup beralasan juga."

Harry menggumam. "Aku pintar juga, ya?" katanya enteng, tertawa ketika jari-jari Draco menyerang pinggangnya.

Akhirnya, ketika Harry sudah membalas Draco dan mereka berdua puas tertawa-tawa, Draco melambaikan tongkat sihir, menyelimuti mereka berdua di atas kasur.

"Simpan tongkat sihirmu di meja samping," Harry mengarahkan.

Draco melakukan sesuai perintah Harry, tapi dia menatap Harry ragu.

"Kau ada di sini. Aku tak perlu kau ada dalam mimpiku juga."

"Dengan berasumsi bahwa tongkat sihir ini memang hubungan krusial." Jari-jari Draco merayap ke rambut Harry.

"Aku benar, aku yakin itu," kata Harry, sambil meringkuk makin dekat pada Draco.

"Firasat Anak Emas?"

Harry menutup mata. "Lebih baik kau mulai terbiasa dengan firasatku."

Draco tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tapi Harry bisa merasakan Draco memutar matanya. Sebagai gantinya, Draco menyanyikan lulabi tentang langit biru dan awan putih yang lembut untuk Harry.

.

 **Tbc**

.

Satu chapter lagi. Yay!


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

 **The Standard You Walk Past © bafflinghaze**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku

.

 **CHAPTER 14**

.

Ketika Harry terbangun, tangan Draco sekali lagi sedang memasai rambutnya. Mata Draco sudah terbuka dan dia memasang tampang kontemplatif.

"Aku memimpikan dirimu," kata Harry sambil merenggangkan lengan-lengannya.

Draco menoleh dan menyeringai. "Yang benar? Aku tersanjung. Karena, aku tidak memimpikan dirimu."

"Jadi memang karena tongkat sihirmu." Harry nyengir. "Aku benar kan! Kubilang juga apa!" dia menusuk perut Draco, dan cepat-cepat berguling turun dari kasur sebelum Draco bisa membalas.

Draco memutar mata. Dia melambaikan sebelah tangan malas pada Harry. "Aku harus membiarkan kau yang benar kadang-kadang. Kalau _aku_ selalu benar sepanjang waktu, aku akan jadi terlalu sempurna."

Harry mengerang.

xxx

"Mr. Potter dan Mr. Malfoy, silakan duduk."

Harry menyentuh singkat lengan Draco sebelum mereka duduk di dua kursi yang berdampingan. Para lukisan sedang bangun dan menonton mereka dengan penasaran…dan di sana ada Dumbledore, dengan kerlipan di matanya, dan Snape setengah-berpaling dari mereka. Harry menelan ludah, kenangan mulai membanjiri dirinya.

"Aku telah berbicara dengan murid-murid lainnya," McGonagall mulai bicara, membuat Harry lega. "Kalian mungkin ingin mengetahui bahwa mereka tidak cedera atau luka-luka kecil mereka telah disembuhkan. Madam Pomfrey tidak menahan seorangpun semalam." Beliau memberi mereka tatapan menusuk. " Aku telah lalai untuk memeriksa apakah kalian berdua cedera atau tidak."

"Saya cedera," kata Draco pelan. "Harry telah menyembuhkan saya, jadi tak apa."

"Saya tidak terluka," tambah Harry.

McGonagall mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, Mr. Malfoy, apa yang terjadi sebelum perkelahian?"

"Tak ada. Saya hanya sedang berjalan menuju Perpustakaan ketika mereka menyergap saya."

"Apa kau bisa mengkonfirmasikan hal ini, Mr. Potter?"

"Saya tidak menyaksikan awal penyerangannya, tapi saya percaya pada Draco." Harry menoleh dan tersenyum singkat pada Draco. Draco balas mengangguk.

"Aku telah menduga bahwa masih ada hal lainnya," McGonagall mendesah sedih. "Mr. Malfoy, aku mengerti jika kau tak ingin memberitahuku apa yang terjadi antara murid-murid lain dengan dirimu sendiri, dan aku _akan_ mengambil tindakan bagaimanapun juga. Tapi pada saat ini, mungkin kaulah orang terbaik yang dapat mengungkapkan jangkauan penyerangan-penyerangan ini. Jika bisa, aku ingin mendengarkan sudut pandang _mu_."

"Saya berencana untuk menceritakannya," kata Draco, tersenyum lemah pada Harry. Harry balas tersenyum menyemangati.

Profesor McGonagall mengangguk serius. "Kalau begitu, laporkan padaku."

xxx

Draco melaporkan serangan-serangan pada anak-anak Slytherin yang tidak bersalah. Dia juga menceritakan kejahilan-kejahilan yang dilakukan pada mereka, tapi dia tidak menceritakan kelambanan Slughorn—jika McGonagall memutuskan untuk bicara pada Slughorn, maka Draco puas membiarkan dia menggali lubangnya sendiri dan jatuh. Mungkin Amelia sudah bicara soal ketidakgunaan Slughorn. Dia memaksa untuk menaruh harga diri dan emosinya jauh-jauh, dan melaporkan serangan-serangan pada dirinya, serta saat-saat yang dia habiskan dalam kebisuan karena kutukan.

"Apa mereka mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya McGonagall, dengan campuran penasaran dan kemurkaan khas Gryffindor.

Mata Draco berkelip pada lukisan Dumbledore, yang sedang menonton kelangsungan dengan mata berkelap-kelip, dan pada lukisan Severus, yang mulai menghadap Draco saat dia mulai berbicara. Dia menatap Severus saat dia berkata dengan datar, "Saya seorang Pelahap Maut. Saya tak layak berada di sini."

Mata Severus berkilat.

Di sampingnya, Harry mengeluarkan suara batuk-batuk. " _Mantan_ Pelahap maut. Dan menurut _ku_ kau layak berada di sini."

Draco menyentuh Harry pelan, dan Harry balas menatapnya keras kepala. "Aku serius," Harry berbisik keras-keras.

Kepala Sekolah berdiri. "Terima kasih, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. Aku jamin murid-murid itu akan dikenakan hukuman _berat."_

Draco bangkit berdiri dan menganggukan kepala.

McGonagall memandang Draco tegas. "Aku telah gagal dalam hal ini, dan aku tak mengharapkan pengampunan. Tapi aku bisa jamin padamu bahwa Dewan Gubernur tidak akan menghapus Asrama Slytherin dari Hogwarts selama aku masih menjabat Kepala Sekolah."

Draco menatap beliau syok. _Para Dewan ingin melakukan apa?_

"Terima kasih," kata Harry. Dia setengah-menggiring Draco keluar ruangan.

"Lihat, ini tak terlalu buruk, kan?" kata Harry enteng setelah pintu tertutup di belakang mereka.

Draco menatapnya kosong. "Aku _tidak_ akan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kita kembali ke dapur." Dia berbalik tajam dan berjalan cepat.

"Kurasa. Tapi menurutku…" Suara Harry yang menerawang di belakang Draco digantikan oleh suara setengah-berlari saat Harry menyusulnya.

Amelia dan kawan-kawan Slytherin-nya menunggu di koridor depan. Dan Amelia, setidaknya, tampak agak sebal.

"Mr. Malfoy, _semua_ yang beliau bilang akan lakukan hanyalah mengambil poin asrama dan memberi mereka detensi!"

Draco mengerling Harry sebelum menyapa Amelia. "Memang apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan McGonagall?"

"Penghinaan publik," adalah jawaban tajam Amelia. "Menurutku kita masih belum seimbang sampai mereka _semua_ dipermalukan."

" _Tidak,"_ kata Harry, terdengar ngeri.

Wajah Amelia jatuh seketika.

Harry melambaikan tangan dan cepat-cepat berkata, "Tidak, maksudku, tidak, itu hanya akan menimbulkan kebencian—mereka—membuat mereka makin membencimu."

Draco menggelengkan kepala. "Amelia," katanya, menarik perhatian Amelia dari si penyihir malang yang tak pandai berbicara. "Penghinaan publik tak akan mempan. Publik tak akan membela Asrama Slytherin." Dan dia tak ingin membayangkan amukan para Dewan sekolah.

"Kau tak boleh melakukannya karena itu termasuk penindasan _juga,"_ potong Harry.

" _Tak peduli_ apa alasannya, pemberitaan publik tak akan berhasil," kata Draco. "Akan tetapi, bisakah kau bayangkan murid-murid lain tetap diam saja melihat mereka dikenai detensi dan poin asrama mereka kebetulan hilang banyak?"

Amelia menggembungkan sebelah pipi. "Kurasa aku mengerti. Kepala Sekolah McGonagall adalah seorang Gyffindor, jadi mereka menyukai beliau."

Harry mencolek Draco. "Kita _harus_ pergi ke Aula Besar sekarang. Aku ingin melihat poin asrama, atau hilangnya poin asrama."

Draco merengut. "Kita tak perlu melihatnya sekarang."

"Kau tidak mau sarapan?" tanya Amelia.

"Kami sudah makan. Duluan saja." Draco membuat gerakan menggiring sedikit.

"Kay." Amelia dan kawan-kawan Slytherin-nya berlari buru-buru dalam gerombolan kacau.

xxx

"Kenapa kau tak mau melihat jam kaca?" tanya Harry dengan nada meratap.

"Aku akan lihat nanti pada jam makan siang," jawab Draco acuh. Dia berjalan menuju dapur, tapi Harry memblok jalannya.

"Kenapa tidak?" desak Harry. "Kau tak pernah sarapan di Aula Besar."

Draco menatapnya gelap, dan Harry menirunya. Dia tahu betul kenapa Draco tidak sarapan di Aula Besar—alasan yang sama kenapa Draco biasa duduk sendirian di ujung meja dan pergi lebih awal selama jam makan yang dia hadiri. Karena Harry tahu bagaimana rasanya tak memiliki siapapun, terbelah antara diserang atau diacuhkan sepenuhnya. Tapi bukan berarti dia suka itu.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" Harry mencoba menggedikkan bahu untuk pura-pura santai. "Kau kan Draco Malfoy agung."

"Enyah sana," gumam Draco, tapi Harry bisa melihat ujung bibirnya berkedut naik sedikit.

"Kau yakin kau tidak takut?" dorongnya.

Draco menyilangkan lengan. "Aku tidak takut," sangkalnya.

Harry mengangkat kedua alis dan menemui tatapan Draco. "Kalau begitu apa salahnya pergi turun ke Aula?"

Harry merasa dia tenggelam dalam mata Draco ketika mereka bertatapan satu sama lain. Kelopak matanya mulai berkedut saat Draco memecah keheningan dengan menghela napas gusar.

"Dasar bodoh," dia bergumam sayang. "Kalau begitu tunjukkan jalannya, Tuan Penyelamat."

Harry menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dia mengaitkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari Draco. Dia lalu menyeret Draco untuk melihat jam kaca.

Mereka berjalan cepat, dengan Harry terang-terangan mengabaikan protes Draco. Ketika mereka sampai di Pintu Masuk Aula, kebisingan naik dengan tajam. Murid-murid berkumpul di depan empat jam kaca. Mereka menatap jam tersebut dan berbicara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Harry menatap jam-jam kaca itu, dia merasa makin menghormati Profesor McGonagall. Beliau telah mengambil poin _sangat banyak_ dari Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, dan Hufflepuff. Dia merengut saat dia memfokuskan diri untuk menguping ocehan mereka; kata _Slytherin_ dan _ular-ular_ disebutkan dengan nada pelan penuh kebencian.

"Semua staff dan murid berkumpul di Aula Besar." Suara McGonagall bangkit di atas kebisingan.

Harry menyambar lengan Draco, menariknya mendekat sebelum dia bisa kabur.

"Beliau bilang kita harus masuk," kata Harry.

"Kau bukan tipe orang yang suka mengikuti aturan," kata Draco enteng, tapi dia dikhianati oleh lengannya yang menegang dalam cengkeraman Harry.

"Kita sudah di sini. Kau tak akan mundur di menit-menit terakhir, kan?"

Draco meluruskan jubahnya. "Tentu saja tidak."

Mereka memasuki Aula, tangan Harry berkaitan erat dengan tangan Draco. Harry mengabaikan reaksi murid-murid, sebagai gantinya dia menunggu sampai Draco menyadari bahwa Harry tak akan melepaskan tangannya.

Draco mendekati Harry, meniupkan kata-kata tepat ke telinganya, "Hm, apa kau ingin duduk di pangkuanku pagi ini?"

Harry bergidik, dan pipinya memanas. "Apa aku tak boleh duduk di samping pacarku?"

Draco memberinya senyum manis yang singkat. "Kita pacar, ya?"

Harry mengangguk tegas dan akhinya berpaling dari Draco. Dia memergoki Amelia sedang memasang tampang mau muntah. Amelia langsung meringis, tapi Harry balas nyengir padanya. Dia dan Draco berjalan ke tempat Amelia, dan Amelia menggeser kawan-kawan Slytherin-nya supaya membuat ruang untuk mereka berdua.

"Masih lapar akan penghinaan publik?" gumam Draco saat dia duduk. Dia menatap sebal pada Harry saat Harry menolak untuk melepaskan tangannya. Harry bergerak-gerak canggung dan duduk di samping Amelia.

Amelia dan Lela memberi mereka cengiran lebar.

"Apa kalian melihat poinnya?" tanya Amelia semangat.

"Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak melihat poinnya?" Lela cepat-cepat mengikuti, sebelum meledak dalam tawa.

Harry mengangguk sambil nyengir. "Ketika McGonagall melakukan sesuatu, beliau melakukannya dengan benar."

Amelia menggelengkan kepala. "Rasanya sangat aneh. Seperti, aku tak percaya beliau melakukan itu."

"Membuatku lapar," kata Lela.

"Ini kan waktunya sarapan," kata Amelia garing. "Mr. Potter, bisa tolong ambilkan madunya?"

"Hanya kalau kalian memanggilku Harry," canda Harry.

Mata mereka membelalak, dan mereka berkata berbarengan, "Wow."

Harry terkekeh dan meraih pot madu.

xxx

Draco membiarkan Harry menghibur para Slytherin. Aula dengan cepat penuh oleh murid-murid yang tadinya berleha-leha di luar. Para staff sudah masuk semua, kecuali McGonagall; mereka tampak cukup kalem memakan sarapan mereka sehingga Draco duga mereka sudah tahu apa yang bakal terjadi. Berarti McGonagall sudah merencanakan hal ini sebelum beliau bicara pada dia dan Harry.

Murid Asrama Slytherin sudah duduk semua. Felicity duduk jauh di ujung, dan Draco memergoki dia mengerling mereka. Felicity menekan bibirnya rapat dan, mengejutkannya, mengangguk pada Draco. Draco membalas sapaannya. Para murid yang lebih tua tampak prihatin, berbisik sembunyi-sembunyi dan tampak tak nyaman. Mereka berbisik-bisik soal hubungan Draco dengan Harry, dan teori konspirasi kecil yang berhubungan dengan hilangnya poin Asrama.

Beberapa murid dari meja lain terang-terangan menatap Harry. Hooper sedang memasang tampang ingin membunuh, dan murid-murid di sekelilingnya juga tampak tidak senang.

Telinga Draco menangkap suara kepakan sayap. Teithirwr turun seperti malaikat pembalasan, disertai hembusan angin dan siluet gelap yang bertolak belakang dengan langit-langit Aula yang cerah. Draco menjentikkan tongkat sihir untuk mendorong piring-piring makanan menjauh darinya tepat sebelum si burung hantu mendarat.

"Teithiwr," sapa Draco. "Maaf, kau harus ke dapur kalau ingin daging mentah."

Teithiwr memberinya tatapan merendahkan, tapi dia membiarkan Draco mengambil koran-koran dan surat-surat. Si burung hantu mematuk jari Draco setelah dia selesai dan terbang kembali ke udara. Draco melongo saat Teithiwr terbang dengan pamer pada para Slytherin muda yang mudah dibikin terkagum-kagum.

Draco mengacuhkan berita di surat kabar ( _PELAHAP MAUT DRACO MALFOY TERLIBAT HUBUNGAN HOMOSEKSUAL DENGAN SI ANAK YANG BERTAHAN HIDUP!_ ) dan menggunakan tongkat sihirnya untuk membuka surat dari Pansy dan Blaise.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _Aku harus mendeklarasikan bahwa aku, Pansy, sudah tahu soal itu! Harry terus-terusan menatapmu selama Halloween. Kau akan mengundang dia ke Manor Natal nanti, kan? Ohh, pasti menyenangkan! Kami harus bersiap-siap untuk melihat wajahmu di koran kalau begitu. Kuharap itu bisa menghentikan hatiku untuk merindukanmu walau hanya sedikit. Dan ya, Blaise sedang bersikap bodoh lagi_ _ **dalam mimpimu. Hai, Draco. Kulihat kau sudah dapat incaranmu. Harry manis juga, ya? Aku bertanya-tanya apa kau akan makin sering atau makin jarang bicara soal Harry Potter, sekarang?**_ _Lihat kan, Blaise bahkan tak sabar untuk menunggu gilirannya. Seperti yang aku bilang, Blaise bolos kelas untuk bermalasan di bawah matahari karena dia pikir itu bisa menarik murid-murid dan tentu dia dapat masalah dan…_

Draco tersenyum dan melipat suratnya. Dia membuka surat dari Greg dengan sedikit waswas, tidak yakin dengan jarak di antara mereka sekarang. Foto biasa Greg mencuat, kebanyakan foto padang kosong berisi domba-domba dan kadang-kadang foto naga sedang memakan domba; ada foto Greg sedang melambaikan tangan di depan lumbung, dengan garpu rumput di tangan. Sepotong kertas menyelip keluar.

 _Hai Draco,_

 _Apapun yang membuatmu bahagia. Ini hidupmu. Aku akan datang saat Natal._

 _Greg._

 _P.S. Kirimi aku foto tentang keadaanmu. (Tolong.)_

Draco merasakan gumpalan kesetiaan dari surat Greg. Dia harus bertanya pada Harry apakah dia mengenal seseorang yang memiliki kamera.

"Berita bagus?" kata Harry, tepat di telinga.

Draco meremas tangan Harry. "Ya."

"Apakah surat kabar—"

Draco mendorong koran-koran menjauh dari Harry. "Abaikan saja media masa," katanya, sedikit terlalu tajam.

Harry mengerutkan dahi dan mencoba untuk meraih koran-koran. "Apa sih?"

Draco menolehkan kepala dan mencium pipi Harry. "Kau percaya pada Daily Prophet atau aku?"

Harry merona, tapi mungkin itu karena Draco diam-diam menjilat telinganya.

"Kau, kurasa," kata Harry pelan-pelan.

"Murid-murid, duduk di tempat masing-masing." McGonagall menyapu masuk, membawa keheningan bersamanya. Beliau menoleh dan mengangguk pada meja Slytherin. Pada saat beliau naik ke podium, Aula hening, disamping denting peralatan makan.

"Selamat pagi, staf dan murid-murid. Tidak diragukan lagi beberapa dari kalian bertanya-tanya kemana perginya poin-poin Asrama." Beliau berhenti untuk menatap seluruh Aula. "Yah, itu _bukanlah_ kesalahan. Beberapa murid dari Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, dan Ravenclaw telah melakukan apa yang bisa disebut sebagai _kejahatan_ pada Slytherin. Poin diambil berdasarkan itu, dan murid-murid tersebut akan melayani detensi sampai libur Natal."

Bisik-bisik menggelembung; McGonagall memanggil keheningan dengan segera.

" _Tidak pernah,_ tidak pernah dalam sejarah Hogwarts kami mengizinkan penindasan di antara murid-murid! Aku ingin setiap orang yang telah melakukan itu, dan siapa aja yang _tahu_ tentang serangan-serangan ini tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa, untuk merasa malu akan diri kalian sendiri." McGonagall mencengkeram ujung podium, mata berkilat oleh emosi. "Kita telah selamat melalui Perang. Kita berhasil _hidup._ Apa yang menyebabkan perang adalah perpecahan di antara kita. Jadi sekarang, kita harus bersatu. Aku tidak meminta kalian untuk memaafkan mereka yang telah melukai dan merusak dan membunuh selama perang. Apa yang kuminta adalah untuk tidak menyalahkan para Slytherin yang tidak melakukan hal semacam itu! Apa yang kuminta adalah untuk melihat orang-orang sebagaimana adanya, dan tidak diselubungi oleh prasangka-prasangka." Kepala Sekolah menurunkan cengkeramannya pada podium. "Asrama yang berbeda dimaksudkan untuk menginspirasikan persaingan sehat, bukan kebencian. Jangan ulangi kesalahan masa lalu—"

xxx

Harry bersandar pada Draco saat dia mendengarkan pidato McGonagall. Dia bisa melihat bahwa kata-kata beliau tidak mencapai semua murid; dia bisa melihat penolakan langsung di beberapa wajah mereka. Apa yang membuat Harry tetap optimis adalah beberapa murid yang mendengarkan dengan seksama, dan beberapa yang mengangguk pada kata-kata beliau; dia melihat beberapa dari mereka tampak menatap pada meja Slytherin dengan tatapan bersalah campur tatapan gelap.

Dia menemui tatapan Ron di seberang Aula, dan Ron mengangguk tegas. _Tentu saja,_ Ron dan Hermione akan berkomitmen untuk rekonsiliasi. Harry menyadari bahwa dia bisa mengandalkan dukungan Neville, dan Ginny dan Luna dan…sepertinya seluruh anggota lama Laskar Dumbledore, kecuali Smith.

Masih ada hal lain yang perlu dilakukan. Sedikit kebencian di sekolah merefleksikan ketidaksukaan yang lebih besar di masyarakat. Harry bisa melihat setengah-judul halaman depan Daily Prophet dengan jelas, meski Draco berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya dari Harry. Tapi dia tidak sendirian dalam pertempuran ini.

Harry mendongak dan tersenyum pada Draco, yang sedang memperhatikan McGonagall. Draco menunduk dan mendaratkan ciuman ke dahi Harry.

Harry meremas tangan Draco. Mereka berdua telah melalui waktu panjang sejak awal tahun ajaran sekolah; dan dengan sedikit keberuntungan dan banyak-banyak kekeras kepalaan, mereka masih memiliki waktu yang panjang berdua.

.

* * *

.

 _Beberapa tahun kemudian…_

 _._

"Semuanya! Masuk ke dalam!" teriak Harry.

Draco mengikuti Harry, melongo saat Harry menggiring Greg dan Charlie Weasley ke arah sekumpulan orang yang berkerumun di depan pohon Natal Manor. Xenophilius Lovegood, yang memerankan _photographer_ Quibbler, sedang mengutak-atik kamera di atas flatform melayang, dengan seorang Dean Thomas yang mengintip dari balik bahu.

" _Draco,_ apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Harry memasang tampang letih.

"Potter, tidak perlu _buru-buru_ untuk menyelesaikan ini," Draco bicara lambat-lambat.

Harry merengut. "Kupikir kau sudah _sangat_ tak sabar ingin membuka hadiah-hadiahmu."

Draco menyeringai. "Menonton kau jauh lebih menarik."

Harry memutar mata. "Ayolah, ajak orangtuamu masuk ke dalam. Aku ingin mereka berdiri di samping Molly, Arthur, dan Andromeda."

Draco menarik Harry dan mencium keningnya. Hatinya menghangat saat Harry sekali lagi meremas tangannya.

" _Sekarang, pergi lakukan perintah Harry,"_ Harry bicara lambat-lambat.

"Dan kau pikir itu akan membuatku patuh?" jawab Draco garing, melebih-lebihkan gaya bicaranya.

Harry mendorong Draco menjauh. "Taruhan," katanya sambil nyengir. Dia lalu bergegas untuk mengumpulkan beberapa Gryffindor yang masih berkeliaran.

Demi kewarasannya sendiri dan demi harapannya untuk cepat-cepat mengakhiri ini, Draco melakukan perintah Harry. Mother sedang bercakap dengan Andromeda, dan Father menempel di sisi Mother. Draco menyentuh pelan lengan Mother untuk mendapat perhatian beliau.

Mother tersenyum. "Oh, ada apa?"

"Harry ingin kita bersiap-siap untuk difoto."

"Baiklah," kata Bibi Andromeda. Andromeda melingkarkan lengannya dengan Mother, dan mereka bergerak menuju kelompok yang lebih besar; Father mengikuti mereka dengan pasif.

Keluarga Weasley dan teman-teman Gryffindor Harry berkerumun bersama. Draco tidak begitu terkejut saat melihat Luna Lovegood berbincang dengan Blaise dan Theo—dia kan _Lovegood—_ tapi dia terkejut melihat Pansy bicara pada Ginevra Weasley. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah kakeknya sedang berguling-guling dalam kuburannya—dan apakah isi hati Father sama tidak pedulinya dengan tampangnya.

Selama beberapa hari terakhir mendekati Natal, Malfoy Manor dipenuhi kerumunan keluarga Weasley dan para Gryffindor, dan kadang-kadang Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff.

Meski begitu, itu adalah keadaan paling bahagia yang pernah Draco lihat di rumahnya.

Tangan Harry menyelip ke sekeliling pinggangnya. "Aku sangat senang," gumamnya.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alis, sambil menatap tajam kerumunan berisik itu. "Soal itu?"

Harry hanya memberinya senyuman kecil. "Ayo, kita akan berdiri dekat dengan hadiah-hadiah. Dengan begitu, kau bisa membuka hadiahmu paling pertama, tepat setelah difoto."

"Apa kau mengimplikasikan bahwa aku memiliki kendali diri yang amat kecil?"

Harry nyengir. "Aku tahu kau sebenarnya hanya anak kecil di dalam."

Draco menghembuskan napas ke telinga Harry. "Bukan anak kecil yang kau inginkan tadi malam. Kudengar kau cukup menikmati diri dewasaku."

Harry memutar mata. _"Malfoy,_ ada anak-anak kecil di sini. Ayolah."

Mr. Lovegood memanggil minta perhatian, dan perbincangan berhenti. "Fantastis, semuanya!"

"Dad, jangan lupa bahwa kau ikut difoto juga!" panggil Luna.

Mr. Lovegood tertawa, dan melompat dari flatform untuk bergabung dengan Luna. "Ketika kita semua berkata ' _cheese'_ , kamera akan langsung mengambil gambar."

Draco menggelengkan kepala. "Keju?" bisiknya pada Harry.

"Oh, itu kebiasaan muggle," jawab Harry tak fokus. Harry menggeserkan tubuh mereka sedikit ke samping.

"Oke, tiga—"

Draco meringkukkan tangannya pada rambut hitam acak-acakan Harry.

"—dua—"

Draco menarik Harry mendekat.

"—satu—"

Mata Harry terfokus padanya; intens, gelap.

" _Cheese_!"

Mereka berciuman.

Amelia dan Lela menyebarkan kata-kata, "mereka ciuman _lagi,"_ Hermione tertawa, Teddy dan Victoire berkata ' _cheese'_ lagi dan lagi dengan sangat keras dan sangat cepat, dan Draco bisa mengenali suara Father berkata _cheese_.

Bibir Harry melengkungkan senyuman di bibir Draco, dan bibir Draco balas tersenyum.

.

.

.

 _Sisa hari Natal berlalu dalam kabut warna, kebisingan, dan makanan. Dan jika Draco Malfoy memangku Harry Potter ke ranjang, menyebabkan sorak sorai dari mereka yang berkumpul, itu tidak di sini maupun di sana._

 _Pada hari setelah Natal, halaman depan the Quibbler menampilkan foto mereka semua—senyum dan tawa—mengucapkan Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru._

 _._

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

Yay! Akhirnya selesai.

Terima kasih buat siapa saja yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfiksi terjemahan ini, padahal saya yakin ini masih banyak kekurangannya dan lebih gereget membaca yang asli. Hehe. Pokoknya, terima kasih ^o^.


End file.
